The Weasley Twins Brew Again
by Raven Dancer
Summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe... This story is set six weeks after the conclusion of 'a Promise to be Better.' COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

The Weasleys Brew Again! #1  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
a/n: Dear HLB, here's your first installment of Die Ballade Grunen Haars.  
  
It was definitely not one of their most brilliant moves. Even George, who never thought anything through, recognized that!   
  
It had all started innocently enough, one fine winter morning. The sun was dazzling bright but the air was soo cold it hurt to breath. Angelina was disappointed with the freezing weather. She'd wanted to play a little quidditch that Saturday morning.  
  
In retrospect creating a modification for heating the air inside the bubble charm would have been a much better choice.   
Much.   
Better.  
  
As it was a week later they were still arguing who'd come up with the idea. Fred and Angelina swore it was George. George was adamant that it was Fred.   
  
Snape refused to give them veratiserum. Bloody git.  
  
In any event someone suggested it might be nice to properly welcome the new potions instructor. Show him how well Professor Snape had taught them about crafting potions. The twins had been reformulating the basic Zonko Dung Bomb formula over winter break at home. (Much to their mother's extreme displeasure.) They had managed to rig a timer-charm that was much more precise than the old fuse. They'd even replicated the secret' formula that Zonko's had developed.  
  
Well, they _thought_ they'd replicated the formula correctly.  
  
And added a few extra ingredients to enhance both the smell and the smoke.   
  
And rigged the timing charm for five minutes. Short, but necessary to be sure they actually caught the terse French professor in the lab itself. They just didn't expect anyone else would be around the dungeon classroom.  
  
Especially not the Headmaster.   
  
Especially not Professor Snape. Well, that had been a good thing, actually, because Snape was used to their explosions and was able to open the vents nearly immediately, activating the fans.   
  
They'd put the dung BOMBS, plural, in the lab itself, under three different work tables. The timing charms were set as soon as Jacques had come into the room thoroughly engrossed in some old book. He'd simply sat down at the first table not even noticing the twins. As quiet as mice they left, going a short distance up the hallway to await the explosion and ensuing mayhem.   
  
Then, and only then, did Fred notice _voices_ coming from the open doorway. More than one. Unless Jacques was in the habit of speaking in tongues the wizard was not alone. The twins looked uneasily at one another but it was too late to go back and unset the charms.   
  
Carefully they crept back to the open doorway, listening intently. With growing dread they recognized Dumbledore's voice. Not good, not good at all! The Headmaster had lost some of his tolerance for their gags.   
  
Jacques was discussing some arcane point of the wolf bane potion. His voice went a bit shrill when a third voice disagreed with him.  
  
gods. Snape. They were as good as dead. Not because Snape would kill them. The Potions Master had been extremely ill for the best part of the winter and was only now being allowed to move about the castle with an escort. No, Snape would not kill them.  
  
Dumbledore would. With a mirrored shrug both boys simply walked into the classroom. All three adults looked over at them quizzically. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
You've set up one of your gags haven't you, gentlemen? Snape asked tiredly. Couldn't fool Professor Snape. The twins hung their heads looking with great intensity at their shoes.  
  
The roar was only slightly deafening. They'd kept the decibel count down and three together weren't that loud. The smell on the other hand, there they'd made some serious improvements. As smoke swirled around, filling all of the class and spilling into the hall, eyes watered and lungs burned slightly.   
  
Snape called out firmly, hand outstretched. The wizard had not been given his wand back as yet, but that didn't stop him from casting two spells in quick succession.  
weaker, but enough to work effectively. Smoke was sucked up the ventilators and spewed outside the castle. As the room cleared the twins watched with great trepidation as the Potions Master collapsed in a chair. The Headmaster had come beside him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE! Dumbledore yelled sharply, wanting to make the wizard take back the charms thus restoring his precious strength.  
  
I'm fine, Albus, I'm, Snape took a deep breath before he stared at his friend and began to laugh. Deep belly laughs. Snape had a terrible time stifling them, tears streaking his reddening face.   
  
What? What's wrong? Are you sick? Dumbledore asked very concerned. He glanced over at the French wizard who was gallantly succeeding not to laugh aloud, although his mouth was twisting into a silly grin. Finally the Headmaster looked at the twins standing in the doorway still, a look of horror clearly emblazoned on their faces.   
  
Exactly what are you all staring at? Dumbledore asked insistently.  
  
gods, you two didn't try to recreate Zonko's formula, did  
you? Snape finally controlling his mirth; the exhaustion from the wandless magic left him limp and leaning shamelessly against his friend.  
  
Ye-yes professor. George and I broke the formula down  
over the winter break, Fred said, still staring with dread at the Headmaster.  
  
I take it you didn't remember the lecture about patented  
formulas? The markers they place in the recipes? Snape continued, wanting to stay awake. This was just too rich. The twins certainly didn't recall any formal lecture about markers did they?   
  
It dawned on George first. The look of absolute chagrin was well worth the wait. It crossed over to his brother and mortified they ducked their eyes.  
  
Ah, we do recall something now, don't we? Snape chortled.  
  
Severus, what in the name of Ptolemy are you going on  
about? Dumbledore was out of patience, even for his child. Something was very wrong and he reeked of concentrated dung. It was clinging to his beard so that his nostrils were still full of the stench even though the air was clear.  
  
Albus Dumbledore took a second look at his beard.  
  
OH GODS! he screeched. It was green.   
  
Bright neon green.  
  
  
Hours later, still smelly and still green, the beleaguered Headmaster sat in his tower watching the drained Potions Master sleeping on the lounge as Jeffrey Barnes held him.  
  
Just went completely overboard, Severus has no reserves  
to speak of so he'll be probably drowse or sleep until tomorrow, the Healer said avoiding the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
And my hair!? Dumbledore growled. Barnes managed to briefly meet his eyes.  
  
It's not my field of expertise. Nor Professor Jacques', the Healer replied carefully.   
Severus will have some ideas, but to be honest those  
patent markers are next to impossible to break...  
  
I have a conference to attend in three days Jeffrey... Dumbledore snarled.  
I am giving the opening address! This was too much for the poor Healer and he laughed once, covering his mouth immediately.  
  
Severus will help you when he wakes, he managed then studiously looked at his patient as he continued to feed him healing energy.  
  
But Jeffrey! It's bloody bright green! I look like a muggle's  
advertisement for a used car lot! Albus was whining. He knew he was whining. He didn't care he was whining. Every hair on his head and face was absolutely electric neon green. The short hairs on his forearms were green. Even the curly thatch around his, uhm... Well, when he'd used the loo it was green down there, too!!   
  
Albus, it's going to be ok. Severus will know what to do.  
Just wait up here until he wakes and can think about it, Barnes soothed. Snape was limp in sleep cuddled close.   
  
Come here and let Severus curl up with you; he always  
sleeps best when you take care of him, Jeffrey suggested knowing this would calm the irate wizard down better than anything else. Dumbledore held on to his frustration and anger a moment longer, then sighing moved to the lounge.  
  
At the very least Snape smelled as bad as he did. Even deep in sleep the Potions Master recognized Dumbledore curling close. The ill wizard snugged against the older wizard's chest. The loving heart beat a soothing cadence.   
  
The Headmaster felt all the tension slowly drain out of him. Yes, he stunk. Yes, his hair was shockingly green (even _that_ patch). Yes, he had an important speech to deliver.   
  
Oh, hells, it couldn't be worse! IT COULDN'T!  
  
Snape twitched in his sleep and Dumbledore willed himself to be calm. Minerva would be up soon. She had offered to contact Zonko's to see if there was a cure. (Of course she'd had a very hard time not snickering, but she did valiantly try!)  
  
He watched as Barnes smoothly injected one of his special concoctions into the sleeping Potions Master. He was so deeply asleep he didn't even flinch. A second needle, another shot.  
  
There. That will help. We'll wake him for dinner in a few  
hours. He'll probably be coherent, but not able to   
concentrate much, Barnes explained as he cleaned up, stashing medical potions in his bag. Finally he pulled out a thick book and settled on the couch.  
  
  
The hours passed with few interruptions. Dumbledore moved to his desk getting involved in the ongoing mail and forgetting his glowing problem for very short stretches of time. He also managed _not_ to hex Flitwick with boils or worse when the diminutive Charms teacher stopped by, supposedly to tell him there was no word from Zonko's and that Jacques was experimenting on the Weasleys to eradicate the smell. Really, the nosy professor wanted to gawk at the new look the Headmaster was sporting.  
  
About four o'clock there was a tap on the door and the bane of his existence shuffled in with Professor Jacques. Dumbledore simply glared at the twins as they approached the desk.   
  
Well, Headmaster, we do not have good news, Jacques reported solemnly. Both boys were staring at their shoes.  
  
Zonko's sent a cure' for the smell, based on their original  
potion, he explained, and it does cut most of the odor. But  
there is a little problem with side effects. George? Fred?  
  
The twins looked up at the French Wizard. Both were now bright red.  
  
It stains their skin? Dumbledore asked with growing trepidation; grand! He'd be an avant guard artist's idea of a Christmas tree.  
  
Oh, no, they're blushing. Right? Jacques prompted.  
  
Yes, Professor, Fred positively squeaked, his voice strained and high pitched in a ridiculous fashion.  
  
Yes, Professor, George echoed in a similarly squeaky voice. Dumbledore dropped his face into his hands. Oh, joy. Squeaky and green. A snickering rose from the lounge and Snape rolled to hold his stomach.  
  
Oh gods, Jeffrey! The extra ingredients they added are  
going to cause all sorts of problems! The situation was so funny to the Potions Master he didn't even try to control himself. Poor Albus! And the convention was only three days off. He giggled helplessly, the energy potion coursing through him effectively breaking his normally stoic facade. The Healer sat behind him and ran a soothing flow over the wizard's back.  
  
sssshhh, Severus! You need to rest, he continued to focus Snape hoping Dumbledore wasn't too angry. The situation was really difficult. And hysterically funny. The Headmaster stood and walked quickly across the room to the quieting wizard.  
  
Severus. This is NOT FUNNY, he asserted as he sat in the chair next to the lounge and firmly grasped Snape's hand. Two bright eyes regarded him solemnly.  
  
Not f-f-funny, the Potions Master stuttered, trying very hard to be serious.  
  
Severus! I have a conference is three days!! he exclaimed.  
  
Opening s-sp-sp-peaker, Snape was failing miserably on consoling his friend. With an exasperated groan Dumbledore fell back in the chair.   
  
We also discovered not to use regular soap, Jacques decided to give the Headmaster all the bad news.  
  
We smelled like the Brighton tidal flats, George squeaked.  
  
On a hot summer day, Fred finished shrilly.  
  
Albus, just wait for me. I can't think now, but get me  
the twin's ingredient list and directions and I'll start on  
it as soon as I'm able, Snape promised hoping he could keep the laughter from his tone. He was drowsier, the Healer had upped the energy feed to calm him down.  
  
Severus, let's get you something to eat while you're  
awake, Barnes murmured gently throwing a warning glance at the Headmaster. Dumbledore backed down immediately, going so far at to chastise himself silently for thoroughly disturbing his child's much needed rest. (*But the Conference!* he thought.)  
  
While Barnes assisted Snape the Headmaster returned to his desk and the hangdog faces of the Weasley twins. At the very least they were still repentant for what they'd done and hadn't laughed at the Headmaster, a definite plus.  
  
Gentlemen, I expect the _entire_ list of ingredients you used, including any supplies you used to brew your little bombs. And a detailed explanation of how you brewed it. You will bring that to my office in the morning, 11 am sharp. Be prepared to assist Professor Snape. The twins stood up quickly, wishing to be anywhere but there.  
  
And gentlemen? Dumbledore peered over his glasses at them, eyes hard steel.  
  
The little matter of detentions will be discussed. I have  
always drawn the line at certain forms of detentions, here the Headmaster allowed a very small curve at the corner of his lips. It was truly frightening.  
But I believe you have forced me to reconsider.   
  
Remember, report immediately should your voices change  
and record any, and I mean ANY more side effects, Professor Jacques firmly ordered. Wide-eyed, George managed a stuttered yes sirs' while Fred simply nodded. Then they bolted from the room.  
  
I am sorry, Headmaster, I have not had much experience in  
this aspect of potions brewing, Professor Jacques explained with a careful shrug. He'd never seen this side of Dumbledore and didn't know him well enough to predict how the Headmaster would react at this point. Professor Snape did not seem the least bit worried about getting the great wizard more upset. But the Healer, Barnes? Yes, Barnes was being more than cautious.  
  
I understand, Michael. I might even be laughing along with  
Severus if I didn't have this conference coming up, Dumbledore ran a tired hand through the frighteningly green hair on his head. The poor potions instructor had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. The venerable wizard looked ridiculous!  
  
Snape moved to a chair next to Dumbledore's desk, sitting comfortably on the cushions. Barnes levitated a small end table next to him as Dobby carried over a tray of sliced fruits, cheeses, crackers and meats. Tea was poured and lightly sweetened.  
  
Thank you , Dobby, Snape said with a warm smile. The house elf grinned in response and disappeared. Before he could be nagged, the tired wizard picked up sliced apple and gouda and took a small bite. Munching he looked benignly at the Headmaster.  
  
I still don't understand why my hair was affected but  
no one else's, Dumbledore said gruffly.  
  
As I said, Headmaster, I have not studied this before;   
there was some reaction that occurred, perhaps the  
shampoo you use? Jacques postulated. Snape waved his hand and shook his head as he chewed and swallowed.   
  
Albus' hair is white, it lacks pigment. The shaft is  
easily filled with the coloring agent, the Potions Master explained.   
Our hair, he indicated to Jacques and himself, is black.  
There probably is some of the dye in the shafts but it's not  
noticeable. The Weasley's red hair was slightly darker too.  
  
So I need to clean the hair shafts? I could get some  
whitening agent... Dumbledore started but Snape shook his head violently, taking a large slurp of tea to wash down the mouth of cheese and cracker.  
  
No, no! I don't know what the coloring agent is. You might  
make it white again. But you could also change your hair  
a different color or cause it to fall out completely, he yawned and sleepily regarded his mentor.  
Although you'd look stunning flame red tipped in  
gold.  
  
Jacques was sure that Dumbledore would retort sharply, even though the tired wizard didn't laugh. The Headmaster never struck him as vain, but he supposed being shocking green three days before going out into a very public venue would try any man's patience. In fact, the older wizard glared harshly at the younger for a full moment, neither breaking the eye lock. Finally the Headmaster snorted.  
  
I'd think purple with silver streaks would be better. I have  
just the robe to go with it, Dumbledore deadpanned.  
  
hmmmm. Emerald green with gold shot through it, Snape said speculatively, eyeing his friend. He raised his hand as if to cast a charm when Barnes restrained him.  
  
Oh, no, Severus. You are doing much better but let's  
not push it, said the Healer. With a wide-eyed innocence Snape negated his action.  
  
Jeffrey! I was only stretching, he said with hurt sincerity.  
Although emerald green would be simple... he finished in a mutter.  
  
Sensitive to the mood swing, to be expected with the powerful energy potion he'd given Snape, Barnes nudged him towards the plate and another bite of food. With a sigh the Potions Master selected another sliver of cheese and fruit.   
  
Jacques glanced from Healer to Headmaster before settling on the enigma of Snape. Given the wizard's reputation he'd never had believed he would be so tractable. But here was the taciturn, snarky Potions Master letting the Healer treat him freely. The relationship between Dumbledore and Snape was curious, too. He'd been up here when they'd been curled up in the lounge on one occasion; Jacques had needed to speak with the Headmaster and had done so in hushed tones as the ill wizard slept.  
  
I need to return to the labs, Headmaster. I have a few  
potions to brew and some students coming in for   
detention, Jacques reported as he stood. All three wizards bid him good day as he left.  



	2. Chapter 2: Impending Doom

The Weasleys Brew Again! #2  
~ La Ballata di Capelli Verdi  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
Dumbledore struggles with his pride as he faces the real possibility of facing his peers in London with vibrant green hair. Will the Twins be spitted and broiled? Will various Hogwarts' staff develop jelly legs? Will Snape save the day?  
  
  
Snape slept deeply the entire night waking late the next morning when the Healer began scanning him. With a face-splitting yawn the Potions Master settled against the strong body allowing the scan to continue.   
  
Good morning, Severus, the soft voice intoned warmly. Barnes was pleased that the wizard was finally, (finally!) comfortable with him.  
  
Good morning, Jeffrey, Snape returned muzzily.   
  
Up, to the loo, dressed, brushed, to the table, presented with breakfast and tea. The assuring routine helped ease the Potions Master into the day.  
  
And a very, very green Headmaster.   
  
At the very least most of the smell had dissipated on its own. The colorful hair and beard nearly glowed in the sunlight. Still too sleepy, Snape did not react, not so much as a giggle, when he looked at his friend. In fact, the rather serious look (solely due to drowsiness) consoled Dumbledore.   
  
*Maybe I can survive the twins latest torment!* the Headmaster thought to himself.  
  
As he became more awake Snape's analytical mind kicked in. The modified dung bomb definitely created a dye. Unfortunately, given the reaction of the odor to plain soap he didn't have much confidence he would be able to actually remove the green without damaging Dumbledore's hair. Of course, he could simply mask the color, fill the shafts in with a white dye. He look speculatively at the greenness.  
  
A knock at the door brought announced the arrival of the culprits; their hair was now a rich purple and they smelled vaguely of rotting vegetation. Professor Jacques followed them in at a respectful distance.  
  
Oh my, Barnes said, covering his mouth. Jacques barely managed to suppress his grin.  
  
Professor Snape, I concede, he said with a small flourish of his hand.  
  
And well you do, before these gentlemen loose their  
hair, Snape commented. He poured more tea and looked at the spectacle before him.  
  
Purple certainly isn't your color, he further remarked. With guilty nods the two hung back, fidgeting nervously.   
  
Did you eat? Snape inquired and received reluctant shakes of heads.   
Then come eat. We'll get down to work once you're  
done.  
  
Quickly both boys secured chairs and began to help themselves to the food before them. They had not eaten the night before nor breakfast that morning. Neither wanted to show themselves in the great hall. It was bad enough in Gryffindor Tower being teased. Plus no one wanted the smelly duo near them!  
  
Dumbledore opened all the windows with a sweep of his wand. A decidedly cool breeze began to circulate, cutting down the stench. Barnes retreated to the bedroom and returned with a very warm robe and thick socks for Snape. He did not want his patient getting a cold on top of everything else he'd been through!  
  
Snape requested the twins notes to review as they ate. Seeing that he wasn't needed the Headmaster retired to his desk to work. Jacques sat next to the Potions Master answering his questions the best he could.  
  
It was soon very apparent that Snape was running mental circles around the French wizard. He certainly couldn't keep up with the Potions Master's train of thought as it careened over combinations of ingredients and their reactions. When he began comparing the differences in body chemistries between the four of them Jacques flopped back in his chair.  
  
You have lost me, Professor Snape! Jacques dramatically threw his hands up in the air. Snape looked at him quizzically.   
  
Now it was Barnes' turn to snicker at the confused Potions Master. The Healer had followed the conversation in a general sort of way but was neatly left in the dust. From the looks of it George was not following, either. But Fred leaned forward.  
  
So Zonko's has an ingredient or two in addition to the   
published list that keeps the reactions from occurring.  
  
Yes, they guard their real recipes fanatically, Snape concurred, looking over at the purple haired student.  
  
If they won't release those ingredients we can only  
narrow down what they might be by looking at the   
end result, the Headmaster's green hair, and what  
might have reacted with our own secret' ingredients, Fred continued, his own mind beginning to isolate those ingredients. He stood up and moved to stand next to Snape and lean over the list of ingredients. Soon they were discussing possible interactions.   
  
Well, I am going back to my labs, Jacques said. Barnes nodded but the other wizard paid no attention. George looked between his brother and the French professor.  
  
Should I go with you, sir? he asked. At this Snape looked over at him.  
  
Oh, no, we're going to need a guinea pig and gopher, he said with a slight smile.  
  
George soon found himself in the library picking up books then to the potions lab to pick up a cauldron full of ingredients as well as two more books from Snape's shelves. Returning to the headmaster's offices he watched his brother working with Snape as they brewed small batches of various potions.  
  
By early afternoon they'd broken through the odor problem and neutralized both the rotting vegetable stench and the original odor that clung to the older wizards. With great pleasure Dumbledore showered away the annoying smell.   
  
Unfortunately, his hair was still green. The twins' hair was still purple.   
  
The Potions Master and student now applied themselves to the problem of removing the dye. This proved to be much more difficult. The reaction for each of them was different. A small piece of hair had to be added to the potion to adjust it for each wizard.  
  
Not only did they have to adjust the potion individually, they found it had to be adjusted each time it was used. The initial batch had kept George red-haired for nearly thirty minutes. A second dose from the original batch did not work well but when the base formula was once more altered with a new strand of hair George went red once more.  
  
Barnes called a halt to the experiments when Snape became obviously tired. The students went back to their tower with specific directions to record any changes during the night. For good measure Dobby was sent along to wake them hourly.   
  
The house elf was very excited to be part of the group helping the Headmaster. The twins weren't sure they were pleased; an excited elf did not bode well. The three headed off for their room as Snape brooded over his notes.  
  
Severus, bed! That will wait until morning, Barnes gently nagged.  
  
Yes, you've done a Herculean job getting both antidotes  
brewed in a single day! Dumbledore praised his friend. But still Snape did not budge.  
  
Barnes playfully growled. Distracted Snape looked up.  
  
The mix is too fragile. I don't think the base will hold up  
for more than 12 hours, Albus. If it doesn't then you'll  
have to mix a new base daily, maybe twice if you decide  
to go out in the evening, the Potions Master murmured.  
  
Sleep! Then see what happens in the morning, Barnes plucked the parchment from his patient's hand earning a tired glare. Dumbledore, for the moment white-haired again, held out his hand.  
  
Come, Severus, he smiled gently. After a moment Snape accepted the hand. He struggled briefly getting up out of the chair. Barnes quickly slipped to his side supporting and scanning him. He frowned slightly as he guided the tired wizard to the loo.  
  
  
  
A new morning. A green-haired Headmaster looked up from his Daily Prophet and smiled warmly as Snape padded out from the bedroom still rumpled and sleepy. Tea was poured, sugared and nudged to the Potions Master. No use in trying to converse until the drowsy wizard was closer to awake.  
  
You're not as glowing this morning, Snape finally commented finishing up his second cuppa.   
  
I noticed. But it's still very green. I'm afraid the potion  
did nothing when I used some fresh hair and drank it, Dumbledore reported carefully. Snape reached for a muffin and hesitated briefly over the butter dish. Without a word the Headmaster pushed the butter and preserves close to the reluctant wizard.  
  
Thank you, Albus, he said with a sigh slicing open the muffin and adding some butter and a dab of strawberry jam. After a month working with Barnes Snape could almost help himself to the various dishes on the table. Years of his parents not allowing him to serve himself still had a hold on him, especially when he was tired. Dumbledore was heartened even at the slight waver to get his own.   
  
The Headmaster continued to read as the Potions Master ate breakfast slowly becoming more alert. The morning routine was comfortable now. A knock at the door alerted them to visitors. Dumbledore picked up his wand and quickly neatened Snape's hair. A nod of thanks and then the wand moved again and the door opened.  
  
Dobby careened in with an exuberance only demonstrated by informercial hosts and house elves. He bounced over the couch and landed with a thump on the table, smiling and shaking his head as his ears flapped.  
  
Dobby, you will achieve flight one day soon, Snape remarked dryly.  
  
Dobby no want to fly! Dobby like to leap. Dobby like  
to appear and disappear, the elf began.  
  
Dobby like to wake George. Dobby like to wake Fred, George intoned.  
  
Dobby like to ricochet all through Gryffindor tower. Dobby   
like to wake George and Fred's roommates, continued Fred.  
  
George and Fred's roommates throw George and  
Fred out into the common room, George growled.  
  
Dobby like common room. Dobby like George and Fred, the elf grinned wide like a cheshire cat. Dumbledore stifled his snickers.  
  
Thank you Dobby. You've done your job perfectly! Snape said seriously, the praise washed over the elf causing him to bounce in place. Both wizards grabbed sloshing tea cups.   
  
Dobby, please bring some hot tea and breakfast for  
Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore said quickly. The elf saluted jauntily and rocketed out of the room with a crack. Snape regarded his mentor with raised eyebrow.  
  
I get the distinct impression Dobby enjoyed himself, the Potions Master commented.  
  
He most certainly did, George said sourly, plopping down in a chair and helping himself to the tea available. Fred followed suit sitting next to Snape.  
  
Still purple, the wizard commented.  
  
Yes, still purple. Between 7 and 8 hours this time. But  
when we tried the potion it didn't work. I think that some  
of the ingredients are just too fragile. We'll have to mix  
a fresh base at least twice a day, Fred observed.  
  
We may be able to add another hour or two to the   
potion's span. And the color is slowly starting to fade.  
I'm sure after a solid week you two will be back to   
normal although the Headmaster might take longer, Snape considered aloud. Fred nodded in agreement. A new breakfast began to come up on the table and both boys pitched in to eat. Snape selected a few more bits to eat judiciously encouraged by Dumbledore. Still too thin, still too weak, but thank the gods his appetite had finally returned.  
  
After breakfast Fred assisted Snape in brewing up a batch of potion which Dumbledore was given. White-haired once more the Headmaster was freed up to leave the rooms and wander about the castle. He was cautioned to return well before the eight hour span had passed.  
  
Two more batches were created, each slightly different. Fred and George took a dose from different batches and were released to go to classes; both given strict instructions to log any side effects and to check-in at lunch. They would also return after their last classes to study in the office until bedtime.  
  
  
  
When Dumbledore returned in the early afternoon he found his friend curled up in the lounge sleeping in a patch of sunlight. Affectionately he stroked Snape's hair without waking him. Moving to his desk he began to sort through the small avalanche of owls that had landed there.   
  
It was nearly five-thirty when the Headmaster noticed his hair was once more green. A tap at the door announced the arrival of Fred and George, still red-haired and smiling. Both noticed the sleeping Potions Master.  
  
I'll wake Professor Snape, gentlemen. Would you ring  
for Dobby and have him bring up tea? Dumbledore asked. With a barely suppressed shudder they headed over to the small table to ring for the elf.   
  
The Headmaster went to his friend and sat carefully on the lounge. He ran his hand up and down Snape's back and spoke gently to him. It took a few minutes to wake the wizard; he stirred, blinking his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings.  
  
Hello Severus. Time to wake, dear child, Dumbledore said softly. Snape smiled and arched very slightly into the touch.  
  
hullo Albus, he murmured enjoying the affection. The older wizard indulged him, continuing to run a soothing hand and speaking very softly. Fred and George pretended to be interested in Dobby and setting up the table although they watched both men. Dumbledore could be believed, he was warm and even affectionate when he wasn't disciplining them. Snape, on the other hand, had always been a frightening and imposing figure. To see him so fragile was jolting; to see him wanting the affectionate words and touches startling. After a few moments Snape's eyes slid across the room and saw the students. Dumbledore smiled.   
  
Fred and George. They are still red-headed, the Headmaster offered. Instead of getting upset at his privacy being invaded Snape slowly sat up and leaned shamelessly against his mentor.   
  
And you are definitely green again, Albus, he murmured. A final pat on the back from Dumbledore and Snape gained his feet padding straight into the loo.   
  
When he returned tea was laid out and waiting. Snape was pleased none of the three had any adverse side effects from the potions. The Twins sipped politely for a few minutes; they'd served an impromptu detention with Professor Flitwick that afternoon. Before a half-hour passed first George then Fred returned to their purple splendor.  
  
Well, it looks as if we can extend the potion to about  
nine hours, Snape said critically examining George's hair for any damage.  
I can't see any change of color, though.  
  
Why don't you two go down to dinner. We will follow  
shortly, Dumbledore sent the twins off, both mumbling indistinctly about someone wanting another potion. In fact, as soon as they were out the door the Headmaster looked expectantly at his friend. Snape's lips curled into a subtle smile.  
  
Yes Headmaster, let me fix you a new potion for tonight, and the Potions Master nimbly mashed ingredients together before stirring in a thin stream of water. Dumbledore clipped a small piece of hair and dropped it in before the final stir and drank. White hair again.  
  
I think I might need a personal Potions brewer at the  
conference, the Headmaster said slyly, stealing a side glance at Snape. For his part the wizard glanced with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Wouldn't Jeffrey be a better choice? he asked dryly. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
I don't need a healer! The rumors would really fly if I  
showed up with a healer in tow! he exclaimed nearly offended. Snape grinned.  
  
Oh, and how would it look to have a Potions Master  
tailing you around? he asked with a smirk.  
  
Definitely , as the students would say. I'll be  
mentoring you, Dumbledore said. That garnered him an annoyed glare.  
  
I need you, the older wizard wheedled a bit. How   
would it look if I were green-haired?  
  
Like you'd mildewed, Snape said sarcastically, not too impressed by being mentored. Now he earned a glare.  
  
Severus! I have to deliver the opening address! I am  
representing not only Hogwarts but England! You don't  
want Hogwarts to be viewed as a backwater joke, do you?  
They'd question the capabilities of our staff, especially you,  
to not draw too fine a point, Dumbledore threw in a jab to Snape's pride thinking it would work.  
  
It rather looks like the Headmaster of Hogwarts is  
having some discipline problems, the Potions Master's eyes narrowed. He _had_ found an antidote and in less than a day. He was not going to buy into that line of guilt.  
  
Child, I need you. I don't want to look ridiculous. _Please,_ Dumbledore finally stated the true case. Snape looked at his friend weighing the entire trip.  
  
Ok, Albus. I'll come and mix your potions, he relented with a shy smile. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled in relief.  
  
But you need to tell Jeffrey; he might not think I should  
tromp all over the place. I'm not sure I can apparate, Snape ended softly. His prolonged convalescence had been difficult.  
  
Dumbledore said with a shrug. And there  
shouldn't be a problem. Good security and a wonderful  
room. You can loll about the room and rest or tag along  
with me for some of the activities. The prospect of taking Snape away from the school for a holiday did have a special appeal. They hadn't been away from the school together for years. They used to go to museums and the theatre before that disastrous year with Quirrel. Looking at Snape he smiled.  
  
Come, Child, the Headmaster said affectionately. He accio'd Snape's robe and held it open for him. Together they went down to the Great Hall for supper.  
  



	3. Chapter 3: London

The Weasleys Brew Again! #3  
  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
As Snape continues to battle his own inner demons as he joins Dumbledore at a convention in London.  
  
a/n: A warm thank you to H.L.B for allowing me to use her character Lila Johnstone, Headmistress of Roanoke Academy in America. A second thank you for correcting my as I'm a native speaker of So. Calif. surfer, dude!  
  
  
Snape woke to the sound of Dumbledore and Barnes having a wonderful row. His stomach clenched as he heard them both refer to Severus'. The physical reactions continued and he felt sweat forming on his face and back. Next he'd get clammy. Grabbing a pillow he pulled it over his head and tried to stifle the growing need to completely panic.   
  
First he counted. To a hundred. In goblin. Then he tried to assure himself that the two wizards were only angry with each other and not him. That he was not responsible in any way for their anger. That he didn't cause it. Then he pulled himself into a tight ball under the covers and gave in to the shivering.   
  
Well, he _tried_ to do what Jeffrey had outlined to do when he was confronted by flashbacks of his parents.   
  
Under the pillow at least he couldn't hear them any longer. He berated himself for overreacting, for being so damned weak. He was just allowing himself a few painful tears when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he nearly fell off the bed when his body jerked away in fear. The conditioned response of an abused child.  
  
The pillow was tugged off but not the covers. The yelling had stopped; that was good. Entire body frozen, waiting desperately for either the blows to begin or the sound of receding footsteps.  
  
Severus? You can't possibly be getting enough air  
under all those covers, child, Dumbledore' gentle voice said.  
  
It's me, Severus. Just Jeffrey.... I'm going to touch you,  
Severus... Just my hand... It's ok... Barnes' concerned voice. A very light touch of a hand on his shoulder. Snape managed to keep from flinching as the warmth began to pulse through him. Covers were tugged off although he kept his face hidden in the pillow.  
  
Bloody nuisance, Snape muttered. Now touchable a second hand on his back began running energy into the incredibly tight muscles. Dumbledore smoothed back the tousled black hair.  
  
Yes, Jeffrey and I certainly are, he agreed amiably. When Snape tried to negate that he was coerced into sitting up and leaning against his friend.  
  
I know that's not what you meant, Severus, but it's true  
all the same. If Jeffrey and I weren't so stubborn we'd  
be able to discuss things more quietly, the Headmaster admitted as he carefully put his arms around the frightened wizard. With a ragged sigh Snape nuzzled into the warm beard and familiar scent. Safe. He was safe and loved. Barnes continued the soothing energy until he felt the large muscle groups begin to relax.   
  
Sorry, Severus. We both get a little loud when we're  
discussing things, Barnes said, still running hands over the wizard's shoulders. Internal conditions improved quickly, which pleased the Healer. The Potions Master had come a long way in working through his subconscious reactions to some stress situations.   
  
Maybe you should go with Albus, the Healer mused. a  
change of scenery might be nice.  
  
It will be very safe, Jeffrey. He won't even have to leave   
the room if he doesn't want to, Dumbledore assured him.  
  
I can come immediately if needs be, Barnes said thoughtfully.  
  
  
And so two days later Severus Snape found himself in London overlooking Kensington Park. Snow blanketed the park and he could see darting blurs of children engaged in a snowball fight. The tidy trees stripped of leaves were black against the white. Paths shoveled clear forming nearly straight lines bisecting at irregular intervals. A hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
What are you seeing, child? Dumbledore asked with interest. The Potions Master considered his answer.  
  
I was reflecting on all the time I have spent these past four  
months looking out of windows, he said quietly.  
  
It's early, dinner is at 7. Let's go down and take a short  
walk. There is a small cafe on the corner that serves  
a nice cinnamon bun, the Headmaster suggested. The area was crawling with security and Aurors; nothing could be safer. He was pleased his friend agreed readily, wanting to go out and do something fun. They put on warm cloaks; Dumbledore wearing rich purple robes while Snape had opted for muggle slacks, shirt and thick black sweater.   
  
The hotel was filled with wizards and witches from all over Europe and the Americas. Headmasters, professors and instructors from many of the best wizarding schools and colleges were attending the education conference. It had been a great honor to be asked to speak before such a gathering and Dumbledore was looking forward to the following evening and his speech. Right now he was looking forward to tea with his friend.  
  
In the lobby they had to stop and greet several headmasters Dumbledore knew. Snape stood slightly back to watch the older wizard with his peers. It was a rare occurrence to see him outside his role as Headmaster and Snape was going to make the most of it.  
  
Albus? Albus Dumbledore? I wondered if I'd see you  
before the opening! a cultured American voice caught his attention and he watched as Lila Johnstone swept his friend up into a warm hug.  
  
Hmmmm. Maybe they wouldn't be getting out for that tea after all Snape thought as he watched the affectionate greeting. A slight flush had crept onto the older wizard's cheeks and the Potions Master fought not to snicker. Oh, no, she was _just _ a friend. He covered his mouth quickly to hide a smile, pretending to yawn.  
  
Severus, you remember Lila don't you, Dumbledore suddenly turned nearly catching Snape's indiscretion. Tooling his face into simple friendliness he held out his hand.  
  
Yes, I do. A pleasure, Headmistress, Snape said formally.   
  
Severus! It's Lila! the witch insisted, touching his arm. He stiffened initially but then relaxed; in all his dealings with her he'd always felt secure and accepted. Sensing Snape was now at ease the witch set formality aside and she pulled the younger wizard into a warm hug.   
  
Lila felt the stiffness return but held on patiently until he eased. Much too thin and the reserve he used to hold tightly about himself was gone, at least for now. She knew immediately he was still not well. Why had Albus brought Snape here? Releasing the younger wizard she took his arm as though she wanted the support.  
  
And where are you two fine gentlewizards going? the witch asked in her most unpressing tones.  
  
To walk a bit then have some tea, Dumbledore replied, surveying the familiarity in which Snape was holding on to Lila. He wondered which one he felt more territorial about.  
  
And a cinnamon bun. Albus says they're very good, Snape added sounding even younger than he was. Lila smiled at him warmly. She quelled her instinct to gather the young wizard up and hug him again.  
  
Do you mind an old witch tagging along? she asked, looking at Dumbledore to be sure. The twinkle in his eyes said it was fine.  
  
I was just going to suggest you join us, Dumbledore said.  
  
As they moved to the door both Headmaster and Headmistress stopped.  
  
I don't have any muggle currency, Dumbledore said in consternation.  
  
Neither do I! I was going to get some sterling back home  
but I was very busy just before I left, admitted Johnstone. Snape looked at them both with great amusement.  
  
I think I can cover this little excursion, Snape murmured. Both of his companions looked sharply at him.  
  
When did you have time to get some cash? Dumbledore asked a bit too quickly.   
  
I have my connections, Snape replied, not bothering to tell him Dr. James had taken care of his banking for him.   
  
And I have my Gringotts Visa. So if something catches  
your eye, or yours, and he actually grinned at Lila,  
then you shall have it.  
  
I think I'm in heaven! Young and loaded, she deadpanned, fanning her face dramatically. Dumbledore just shook his head. Little did Lila know just how loaded. They would have a lovely time.  
  
It was a good thing Johnstone knew Snape had been ill. He was a bit slow as they moved up the sidewalk, taking in the cold air and wintery sights. They had not gone very far at all when Dumbledore gently herded them back across the street towards a bakery shop and cafe.   
  
A moment, Snape said, relocating Johnstone's hand onto Dumbledore's arm as he approached a newspaper stand and looked at the various headlines. Selecting one he handed a few coins to the vendor and moved back by Dumbledore. Both wizard and witch looked at the Potions Master as he pretended to be absorbed in the headlines.  
  
Severus, let's go, Dumbledore said with a smile. Snape looked up, eyes dark and intense, full of mirth. They both knew the younger wizard had shifted Johnstone to him, but was not going to make a production out of it. Maybe later there'd be a slight verbal jibe, but not now. They entered the bakery and happily breathed in the warm seductive smells of cake and bread.  
  
First Snape was settled at a table, cloak hung on a nearby hook. He simply handed his wallet to the Headmaster. Dumbledore pulled Johnstone to the counter to peruse the confectionary options. A tray was put together with a large cinnamon bun nestled between several petite fours and sugared biscuits. A large pot of tea was ordered. The witch carefully carried the tray back to the table while the wizard paid for it.   
  
Snape was drowsily watching the world pass by his new window. Lila reflected that he should be tucked into bed. Preferably in his jammies and with a teddy bear. She shook the image out of her head. She'd known Albus was protective of his child' but now she was going to have to quell her own instincts. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to.  
  
Albus had poured out his heart and troubles to her in several parchments in the past two months. He'd been so afraid for Snape after the brutal treatment he'd received. Not to mention the emotional upheaval between horrible childhood memories that had been alluded to as well as what had recently happened. One of the main recent' problems was now at her school, Roanoke Academy, as a .   
  
After weeks of escalating practical jokes Black had attacked Snape in a fit of rage. Dumbledore had protected the fallen wizard and sent Black away. It had been a difficult time by all accounts. In point of fact, it still was; Black was stubbornly fighting any help Johnstone tried to arrange for him. The anger and hatred ran deep.  
  
But here, at least with Dumbledore and Snape, it was calm. Lila watched with quiet satisfaction the warm smile and gentle pat on the should Albus gave his Potions Master as he handed back the wallet. With a very affectionate glance, the younger wizard tucked it into a pocket.  
  
I'll pour, Snape offered as the pot was set down in front of him.   
Sugar and cream, Lila? he asked politely then added the requested cube and splash of liquid. Accepting her cup she noted he didn't bother asking Dumbledore, simply added with a practiced hand. A small vial was palmed in his hand and she wondered if he had to take some potion with his tea. She glanced at Albus who seemed to be aware of the vial. Soon they were eating their dainties and sipping the warming liquid.  
  
It was later, as she left them at the elevators, she realized she didn't really know which wizard had taken the potion. The younger wizard she could understand; he'd been very ill, very hurt. But what if Albus had taken the potion? Was he ill? Was Snape simply keeping the older wizard together for the conference? Being the opening speaker was a great honor; she'd been asked to speak at previous conferences and had enjoyed the perks. Maybe she'd wrangle an invite back up to the suite she was sure Dumbledore had been given.  
  
Yessss, that would be nice, alone with Albus. Her mouth curved in a small smile.  
  
  
  
Severus woke to strange noises; wet noises. Little moans. He'd fallen asleep in the lounge chair hours before while he read a muggle murder mystery.  
  
Sleepily he turned very slightly and looked toward the end of the room where the noises were coming from. Albus was on the couch. Snape straighten imperceptibly as he saw who else was there.  
  
Lila! And they were certainly well acquainted, no matter what Dumbledore had protested in the past. At least the tonsillectomy he seemed to be giving the witch showed some very specific knowledge of her. She wasn't fighting him off, either.  
  
Sleepy, the Potions Master watched for a moment longer before decided voyeurism was not his cup of tea. Especially when watching someone he regarded as his parent. He had to hand it to Albus, though, he certainly was spry.  
  
Using his wand that had been left by his chair Snape carefully cast a silencio charm over himself and eased himself upright. Not that either witch or wizard would notice a herd of hippogriffs charging through the room. He moved to his room and carefully pulled the door nearly closed. It was nice that the suite given over to the keynote speaker had two bedrooms. Some things Snape had no desire whatsoever to hear or see. He slipped under the covers and snugged around his pillows.   
  
*aaahhh!* This was much better he decided as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
SEVERUS! Wake-up! Severus? the insistent voice kept at Snape. A hand shook him.  
  
Ger off me! he complained, trying to pull covers back over himself. The bed was so nice and warm...  
  
Severus! Please! Wake up! the voice continued. It was rather whiny and this annoyed the Potions Master.  
  
I need my potion, Severus! Dumbledore flipped his friend over and forcibly sat him up. Snape blinked blearily. It seemed to be dark in the room and he peered at the muggle clock.  
  
Albus! It's hardly 5:30 in the morning! Your meetings don't  
start for nearly four hours! Snape groaned as he felt his legs being pulled out of the nice warm cocoon he'd made for himself.  
  
I need it now, Severus! I have, uh, I have an early meeting  
I just found out about! Dumbledore hedged.  
  
a distinctly feminine voice drifted through the closed door. Snape thought a very long moment before his eyes widened slightly.  
  
Albus! You didn't! No, I don't want to know! Snape said rapidly.  
  
Severus, it's not what you think, Dumbledore stumbled over his words. Snape just looked at his mentor waiting. Soon a flush spread slightly over his cheeks.  
  
It really isn't, the Headmaster maintained, although he would not make direct eye contact with the Potions Master any longer. Grumbling Snape rose from the bed and staggered to the small desk near the window. It was decidedly cooler here and he shivered. Lights on and he began to put together the ingredients he'd measured out the afternoon before. Water then a strand of hair dropped in and stirred thoroughly. With a chuff of air Snape held the beaker out to his mentor.  
  
Thank you child! Dumbledore said warmly and downed the potion in two swallows. The hair, less bright neon but definitely green shifted back to white. The Headmaster gently helped his friend up.  
  
Might as well do the loo since I'm up, Snape grumbled and moved to the door. Opening it quickly he very nearly ploughed into Johnstone.  
  
Severus! Are you all right? she asked with concern. He looked exhausted and thinner; no coat or robe to hide the lean lines of his body. He looked at her, in one of Albus' dressing gowns, wondering just what she'd been told about this little holiday'. He bet it didn't include the lovely shade of green Dumbledore's hair had been dyed. He sighed and managed a very small smile.  
  
I'm fine, Headmistress, he began.  
  
she said firmly.  
  
I'm fine, Lila. Albus was simply making sure I was   
comfortable. I'm just going to the loo and then back to  
bed, Snape reported dutifully. He was painfully used to accounting for all his movements these past several months to nearly anyone who asked. She returned his smile then glanced down at her outfit.  
  
ah, this is not what it seems, Severus, the witch hedged, just as Dumbledore had.  
  
I'm sure it's not, he agreed equitably, moving towards the loo. *Those too are soo much alike! What do they think I think they were doing? Playing exploding snaps all night? And for gods sake, I don't care if they are boinking each other! I just want to go back to sleep.* If he were lucky they'd both go back to Albus' bedroom before he came out.  
  
Which he wasn't. Albus was insistent on fussing over him. Damned if Lila didn't tag along for the family moment.   
  
You're both lucky I'm ill, he muttered darkly as covers were tucked around him with a warming spell for the cool sheets. He snuggled down with a happy sigh before he remembered he was being upset.   
  
Well, daddy, I'm all tucked in, he said snidely.  
  
Then, sleep child! Dumbledore said with a smile and raised his hand to charm his friend.  
  
Just be back before 2 pm, Albus, Snape said softly, eyes closing as sleep overtook him.  
  
I will be, the Headmaster replied, soothing Snape's cheek before standing to go back to his own room.  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

The Weasleys Brew Again! #4  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
  
  
  
A very upbeat Dumbledore was whistling to himself as he opened the door to his suite. The meetings had gone well that morning but it was the private meetings with Lila which caused the bounce in his step. Who knew she had a maternal streak a mile wide?! He'd earned all sorts of brownie points getting up to check on Snape early that morning.   
  
Of course, he had wanted his potion, but Dumbledore assured himself he'd have gone to check on Snape anyway. He really would have!  
  
Tossing his cloak onto the couch and began to look around for Snape. Not in the living area. He went into the bedroom and found his friend still curled up in bed, face slack in sleep.   
  
Still asleep? The Headmaster immediately went to the bed and touched Snape's face. With a slight intake of air the somnolent wizard stretched and moved, eyes opening.  
  
weak, tired voice.   
  
Child, have you been in bed since this morning? Dumbledore helped the wizard sit up and carefully sat next to him trying to get a read on his internal functions.  
  
I think so, Snape replied, leaning against his mentor. Nothing seemed wrong but Dumbledore was not a full healer.   
  
What about something to eat, Severus? And a nice pot  
of tea? You'll feel much better once you've filled your  
stomach, the Headmaster reached for the telephone on the nightstand and punched buttons for room service. Not as fast as the house elves at Hogwarts, but quick enough.  
  
He watched Snape move slowly into the loo. When the shower began to run Dumbledore immediately booted up the small portable computer Arthur Weasley had given him. A laptop' he'd called it. The contraption was already connected to the muggle phone and he listened to the soft hiss and squelching tones as the thing connected'.   
  
*Whoever said you can't teach old dogs new tricks was  
wrong,* the Headmaster thought with no little satisfaction. He sent an email to Jeffrey Barnes explaining Snape's extreme tiredness. The Healer would probably show up in an hour or less, depending when he received the email, so Dumbledore terminated the connection and turned off the computer before Snape came out.  
  
  
A knock at the door brought lunch and tea. As Dumbledore poured out a cuppa for himself the Potions Master appeared, dressed in light sweatpants and a warm long-sleeved pullover. Still looked drawn and tired.  
  
Let me get the potion, Albus, you're just starting to   
green, Snape said as he detoured into his room. He returned minutes later with a mug of potion and held out his hand for a piece of hair. A good stir and the swirling liquid was given to Dumbledore. Glancing at the clock he did some quick calculations.  
  
Just eight hours. You'll need to get another dose by  
10 tonight if you plan to stay out late. What time is  
your dinner tonight? Snape asked as he settled at the table and accepted tea. With a small sigh of relief he sipped the hot, slightly sweet drink.  
  
Dinner is at 7:00 with the program following. I will be  
probably speaking around 9:00, Dumbledore mused. That early morning dose had thrown off the entire schedule! Snape lifted the cover from his lunch: sandwiches, crisps and a small bowl of soup.   
  
I suppose I will have to go too. I can bring the potion   
along like yesterday and get it to you at dinner, Snape considered. He stirred the soup before taking a tentative sip. Mutton and barley; it tasted quite good and he took a larger spoonful.  
  
I think you will have to, Severus. I guess I threw the   
timing off taking it too early this morning, Dumbledore admitted, looking towards his friend for a reaction. Snape concentrated on the soup before him.  
  
I assume Lila was quite attentive after you two tucked  
me in bed? he asked in his most innocent tones. The flush on Albus' cheeks spoke volumes and Snape smirked.  
  
Very attentive, then, he concluded before his friend could respond.  
  
Severus Snape! I will have you know absolutely nothing  
happened between us! he protested rather too loudly.  
  
I thought you two sat up late discussing various points  
of administering your schools, Snape said carefully. Baiting Albus was much more fun than he'd imagined.  
  
Yes, we did as a matter of fact, Dumbledore asserted rather heatedly. It's always a pleasure to talk with someone  
who's in a similar situation! Snape still kept his attention on his soup.  
  
So when you were shoving tongues down each other's  
throats I suppose you were discussing forming inter-school   
debate contests? Snape asked looking Albus straight in the eye. Oh, the colors his mentor could achieve! He managed to keep his own face carefully tooled in neutrality. Dumbledore's mouth moved, trying to find and form words, but he failed miserably.  
  
The older wizard was spared making a coherent response when someone knocked at the door.  
  
I would appreciate you keeping your observations to  
yourself, Severus, Dumbledore directed his younger friend, eyes icy cold. Snape smirked as he selected a sandwich to try. With a warning glare he opened the door with just a little more force than he intended surprising Lila Johnstone.  
  
Lila, I'm sorry! Dumbledore apologized for startling the witch. He had been expecting Barnes and had been a bit melodramatic to drive his request to Snape home.  
  
It's fine, Albus. I was going down to the afternoon seminar  
and thought I'd check on Severus, she said with a small smile. With an answering smile he stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. Snape was irked that morning when she'd come in to check on him. Might as well ruffle the Potions Master again!  
  
Hullo, Severus! she said cheerfully as she came into the room. Snape sat up a bit straighter, pulling whatever dignity he could muster. Damn Albus! He let Lila in just to annoy him!  
  
Good afternoon, Lila. I'm sorry, if I'd known we were to have  
guests I would have dressed, Snape said. Behind Lila Dumbledore smirked. Snape spared him a small, direct, look. So Albus wanted to play? mmmmhmmm.  
  
Oh, you look fine. I was just stopping by to see how you  
were, she accepted a seat from Dumbledore and a cup of tea from Snape.  
  
Rather tired, actually. Coming to London with Albus sounded  
like a good idea if only for the change of scenery, Snape allowed.  
  
You've been stuck at Hogwarts for the best part of the   
year? she asked. Snape nodded and reached for his tea.  
  
Severus hasn't had much of a vacation in years, actually, Dumbledore answered for him. Snape glanced at his mentor again.   
  
I went out for a few nights with an old acquaintance, he said testily. The subtlety was not lost on Albus and as he walked behind Snape to reach a chair he patted his shoulder, conceding. He changed the subject, asking Lila about her morning session. They chit-chatted for a few minutes while Snape settled back to eat his lunch.  
  
He didn't get far when another tap, rather more insistent, came at the door. Lila shushed Albus making him stay seated and answered the door.  
  
A man somewhat younger than Snape stood at the door, his intense green eyes swept over her as if cataloging her.   
  
Is this Albus Dumbledore's room? the man asked politely, if hurriedly.  
  
Yes. And you are? she pursued.  
  
Expected. Do you mind? he said very pointedly, wanting to come in. This set off alarms.  
  
I'm sorry, your name? Lila squared herself in front of the man, denying him entrance.  
  
You sent for Jeffrey, didn't you? Snape looked over at his friend.  
  
Yes, I did. You were rather depleted even after sleeping  
all that time. A very long time now that I stop to think  
about it! Dumbledore countered.  
  
I'm not upset, I need Jeffrey to look after me. I just  
wonder if he's up to confronting Lila, Snape mused. Both men glanced across the room where the witch was getting into a somewhat heated discussion with someone.   
  
Personally, I think he can more than handle her, Albus replied, sipping his tea and awaiting the outcome. A few more sharp words and Lila stepped back allowing a rather agitated Jeffrey Barnes into the room. The Healer immediately went to his patient and pulled a chair up close. Without a word he laid his hands on Snape to scan.  
  
Good afternoon to you, too, Dr. Barnes, the ill wizard growled as cool hands touched him. Continuing to scan Barnes just eschewed conversation.   
  
Whatever happened to a pleasing bedside manner? Lila groused as she returned to the table.  
  
You're not in bed, Dumbledore pointed out. Snape grinned evilly.  
  
A wonderful place to start a debate, he chortled, stifling his laughter. Dumbledore glared daggers at his friend. Not missing a thing Lila tucked the comment away for future considerations. The Healer leaned back and plucked open his cloak removing his shrunken satchel.  
  
I don't bother with formalities with Severus, Barnes said tersely, then using his wand enlarged the bag.  
  
I can attest to that, Snape grumbled, he's a firm believer  
in hands-on healing. Distracted, Barnes shushed his patient as he looked at a few potions before selecting two.   
  
Let's finish up lunch, then you can have some potions to  
keep up you strength. I think then I might pulse you awhile;  
just to keep up my hands-on healing style, Barnes said snidely, outlining the afternoon. Snape said nothing but pondered the absurdity of it all: he'd come to London to get away from Barnes and his treatments, to get a little privacy, to sleep and read with little disturbance. Wasn't bloody going to happen now, was it?  
  
Lila was first up, noticing the mood shift and the shadows that clung around Snape's eyes. Her initial reaction was to gather him up and make it all better'. Instead she made her excuses and started for the door. Dumbledore followed her cue and rose to join her.  
  
I'll be back about 6 to change, Severus. Then we can  
go to the dinner together if you feel like it, Dumbledore said in his most unpressing tones. The two slipped out the door. Barnes encouraged Snape to eat another sandwich then swig down the potions. Once done he helped his patient to the large lounge chair and settled in, snug close together. A blanket and all was cozy.  
  
It's ok, Severus, nothing really wrong. You just have  
been moving around and port keys do affect people, Barnes said quietly.  
  
I just thought I might get some quiet time, Snape said very quietly. The Healer froze for a moment, then began to gently run a thin stream of energy into the tired wizard.  
  
I know, Severus. You deserve some down time. But you  
need the potions at the least, Barnes murmured. Snape sighed and sank down into the warmth.  
  
I really am grateful you're taking care of me, Jeffrey, Snape said in a very small voice.  
  
Jeffrey soothed him quietly. I will pulse you for  
a little while then I'll leave a few energy tonics for you to  
take while you're in London. I'll see you back at Hogwarts  
in a few days! Barnes said encouragingly.  
  
Snape murmured as he gave himself over to the warmth filling him.  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Of Potions and Dinner

The Weasleys Brew Again! #5  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
In which we find out how well potions work and have dinner.  
  
a/n Thanks to HLB for allowing me to include Lila Johnstone in this story. Wonderful character! If you like her and/or would like to read more about her go to: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=604121   
It's a great story that explores Sirius Black and his difficulties.  
  
  
Hours later the revitalized Potions Master was sitting next to Johnstone watching his mentor speaking to a very receptive group of educators and administrators. Since he'd been Albus' defacto for practice he'd heard the speech twice already. He played with his third dessert, desisting only when the witch nudged him and refilled his tea. He sneered at her although she knew he was teasing. She shifted a fourth dessert in front of him sneering in return.  
  
It had been her idea that he sit there. Dumbledore had not been too thrilled with the prospect of them sitting together and talking unmonitored. Who knew what trouble they'd get into together?  
  
Knowing Lila as well as he did, probably a lot!  
  
Severus had actually agreed quite readily to join her. They both smiled sweet, innocent smiles when he left them to be seated at the head table. Then an uncomfortably long dinner seeing them chattering, glancing his direction on occasion and even stifling laughs once or twice.  
  
Oh, yes, he was certain they were discussing him!  
  
In actuality, Johnstone and Snape had swapped stories about Dumbledore. But most of the amusement was at the expense of the Weasley Twins. There were enough anecdotes to keep their entire table chuckling for most of dinner. Lila had heard several stories about them from Albus already and was able to feed straight lines to Severus.   
  
Now Dumbledore was waxing eloquently about expanding school curriculums. Lifting his tea Snape glanced up at Albus and nearly choked. There was a slight green caste to his hair. The potion was going to wear off well before ten!   
  
Concentrating very hard Snape wove an illusion charm and Dumbledore's hair whitened.   
  
Lila noticed Snape straighten up as if startled. She glanced up at Albus; he was continuing his speech although it looked as if a spotlight had cast a greenish tinge to him. There was a moment and then the technician corrected it; the hair was once more white. Looking back to her seat mate she realized he was sitting rigidly in his chair watching the speaker. Although it was dim in the room she could tell the Potions Master had paled.   
  
Severus, do you want to go back upstairs? she whispered in concern. He shook his head slightly.  
  
No, I promised Albus I'd stay for his speech. He'll come  
looking for me as soon as he's done, Snape said, just as quiet.  
  
You've gone quite pale, Severus. I'd feel better if you'd  
go upstairs with me, Lila said in her most coercive voice. Snape again shook his head, watching Dumbledore begin to wrap up his speech.  
  
There was nothing she could do but sit next to Snape hoping he didn't pass out. He seemed to have gone quite flat all at once. Probably the Healer's potions had worn off although that didn't seem right. She glanced up at Albus as the applause started and watched as he smiled and accepted the accolades. It had been a fine speech; he'd let her read his draft the night before.  
  
It was a long twenty minutes before the masters of ceremonies finished and officially opened the conference. The bulk of the meeting was spread out over the next three days with many workshops and seminars for continuing education. Even administrators had to keep current on teaching practices.   
  
Albus made he way through the knot of attendees. So many people wanted a word or a handshake. Another twenty minutes passed before he made it to Snape. He smiled broadly at Lila before noticing the concern on her face. He glanced at Severus. His friend looked exhausted. Slipping into the chair next to Snape he leaned over to whisper to him.  
  
Severus? You look very tired, Dumbledore said with concern.  
  
It started to wear off near the end of your speech, Snape said, voice very low. Lila strained to hear the conversation. So the Healer's potions had worn off? Albus fingered his beard nervously.  
  
You didn't do anything, did you? Although Dumbledore would prefer to retain his dignity, and white hair, he hoped Snape hadn't tried to cast any charms as weak as he was. Barnes would absolutely _kill_ both of them.  
  
Glamourie, but we need to go. I think the potion's maxed  
out for the day. I need to adjust it for tomorrow, Snape whispered back. Glamourie? Why? Lila was somewhat confused now. Exactly what was happening? Somehow she didn't think Albus would tell her in front of all these people. She decided to wait and follow the two wizards up to their rooms. Maybe she could help with Severus; he seemed so fragile.  
  
Johnstone watched as Snape gained his feet and moved slowly out of the room with Dumbledore at his side. She waited ten minutes before following them.  
  
Once back in the room Snape curled up on the couch with a warmed blanket covering him. Dumbledore encouraged him to sip two of the potions left behind. Snape felt miserable; his potion had failed and his weakness caused the Headmaster to leave the gathering early. Now he was limp in his wretchedness, his mentor fussing over him.  
  
I'm sorry Albus, he managed to murmur, turning slightly away in his shame. The energy potions were depressing him. Dumbledore ran a soothing hand over Snape's face drawing his attention back to him.  
  
You have done nothing wrong, Severus. Thank you for  
protecting me! and Dumbledore leaned close to kiss him on the forehead. With a soft sigh Snape leaned into the caress. It was enough, just enough, to soothe the tired wizard. Before he fell asleep there was a tapping at the door. Both glanced at it.  
  
Snape said softly.  
  
You're psychic, Dumbledore smiled, giving his child a final pat on the cheek. Standing he moved to the door to a very concerned witch.  
  
Albus, excuse me for being so forward, but is Severus  
all right? Johnstone asked as she tried to peer around the Headmaster. Relenting, Dumbledore stepped back and let her into the room. He knew once Snape fell asleep the charm would wear off but somehow it wasn't important to keep his any longer.   
  
Johnstone only came in far enough to see Snape nearly asleep on the couch, eyes shutting in exhaustion.  
  
Why is he so tired, Albus? He seemed fine just before he  
went so pale, Lila pursued quietly. Dumbledore closed the door.  
  
He cast a glamourie charm; he is quite proficient at   
wandless magic but it takes energy and he doesn't  
have the power to spare, Dumbledore explained quietly.  
  
But why the charm? Lila asked.   
  
And then she was answered as her friend's hair went a soft green. Incredulity passed over her face and a hand went to cover her mouth as it quirked into a smile. Dumbledore watched the amusement spread into her eyes and waited for the laughter.  
  
It didn't come. As swiftly as the humor rose it disappeared and was replaced with hard, angry eyes.   
  
Don't yell, please don't yell, Albus said quietly hoping to quell an outburst.   
  
AL-BUS DUM-BLE-DORE-UH! Johnstone did not shriek, but it was an indignant reprimand none-the-less.  
  
Am I to understand that you ah so vain that you dragged   
this child to a conference to tend to your hair? How dare   
you exhaust him! He's nothing but skin and bones! Lila raged in southern elegance. Raising his hands to placate his incensed friend, Dumbledore stepped closer.  
  
Now, Lila, calm down. Let's not wake up Severus, he said soothingly. Which only served to enrage Johnstone more. The witch was a sight to behold, eyes flashing in her zeal to protect Snape.  
  
Don't tell me to calm down', Albus Dumbledore! Here I  
thought you were taking care of Sev-rus. Come to find out  
you are using him to take care of you! The gall, Albus, the  
unmitigated gall! He can't hold his own and you are expecting  
him to cover your, she sucked in air and hissed, posterior!  
Really, Albus, I am fit to be tied and, trust me, that's not a  
good thing.   
  
Lila! He's been curled up happy as can be! He's been   
stuck at school without a break in ages! Severus  
hasn't complained to me at all! Unmitigated gall my ass! Dumbledore huffed back in a strident whisper using a far more indelicate term for his backside.  
  
Lying under the blanket shivering Snape listened to the two arguing. So that was what both meant when they said they were just friends': they were very close and too much alike. Quick to serve justice, quick to defend their own. They were passionate; that was the word he was looking for. He decided they never set up a more formal arrangement between themselves because of their over-developed sense of duty; the disagreements were monumental.   
  
Obstinate. Yes, that was another term.  
  
The stridency in their voices, besides waking him up, was causing all sorts of triggers to fire in his subconscious. His stomach was roiling and he curled tightly around the pillow trying to count and calm himself. The technique that Jeffrey had taught him was not very effective yet. Damn! It was not his fault and yet when the music played his body danced. With more fluid movement than he thought possible, Snape pushed up off the couch and went into the loo locking the door behind him.  
  
Dessert had been lovely, but now it had to come out.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Johnstone spun around when the Potions Master slipped nearly silently into the loo. Abandoning the argument the wizard moved swiftly to the door and tried the handle. Locked.  
  
Severus? Child? Let me come in, Dumbledore called through the door. He was ignored. There was a sound of running water which masked any other noises that might be occurring.   
  
Albus? What is it? Johnstone asked quietly.  
  
I don't think I mentioned his reactions to parental figures,  
did I? Dumbledore said weakly, forehead against the wood.  
  
He is a survivor of abuse, you told me that much, and   
he recently has had a great deal of that come to the   
surface, Lila said quietly, quickly. Damn, I should have   
known better...   
  
He's sublimated his reactions since childhood but with all the  
things he went through the past year alone he's been  
hit with horrendous reactions to certain stimulus. Strident  
tones, especially in an argument, set him off. Severus' has  
been trying very hard to work through the reactions and  
eliminate the triggers, but it really isn't that easy, Dumbledore explained, still listening for any other sounds besides running water.  
  
I think should open the door, Albus, Johnstone said firmly. The wizard nodded in agreement.  
  
I will, I just want to give him time to respond himself, Dumbledore said.  
  
There was a wooosh of the toilet being flushed then after a moment the water stopped running. The handle moved beneath Dumbledore's hand and he stepped back into Johnstone trying to give Snape all the room he'd need to come out on his own.   
  
The ashen face that emerged was partially hidden by a curtain of black hair. Snape glanced at both witch and wizard, face tooled into blandness, then moved by them into his bedroom, once more shutting the door. He had no desire whatsoever to listen to them anymore. He wanted to sleep, to go home to his dungeons, to be left alone. The notion of a locking charm flicked through his mind but Snape didn't have the strength to cast it.  
  
Without removing his robe Snape crawled under the chilly covers. Cold quickly seeped into his bones and he shivered uncontrollably. He cursed his lack of control, his utter weakness. Shoving his face into the pillow he struggled to keep from crying. gods! His damnable body was so predictable! His stomach would soon start churning again now that it was devoid of food.  
  
Hands on his back. Hands on his hair and shoulders. Damn, damn, damn! They were going to tag-team him into submission. A light, warm energy seeped into him; not Albus. He knew the feel of his mentor's energy. Lila, then. She'd been hovering all evening. Add another mother hen to his list of caretakers.  
  
It was impossible to stay upset between the soft voice of Albus' telling him it was safe, that he was all right, and the clean feel of Lila's energy. As he came back from the depths of his depression he stilled to really explore the new energy feed. Lighter, it danced delicately through him; not the same warm blanket of Albus' nor the filling heat of Jeffrey's. Dr. James' energy was nearly indescribable, it's ability to draw him out quickly and completely surpassed everyone else's.  
  
Snape slowly leaned back into the hands, wanting now to be touched and held. His analytical side was giving into the desire to be safe and to just feel. Dumbledore gathered him up pulling him nearly into his lap and let him curl into his beard and neck while Lila continued to run warmth up and down his back. Snape sighed raggedly.  
  
Sorry, I tried to stop myself, he said forlornly. He was really just a big mess.  
  
Child, it is not your fault, Dumbledore murmured soothingly.  
You can't just stop reactions. I'm sorry I upset you.  
  
I'm very sorry, too, Severus, dear heart Johnstone sweetly drawled. The man so named just snuffed in the beard.   
  
*wonderful, another person added to the ever-growing  
number of people who know I'm nutters,* Snape thought dejectedly to himself. Dumbledore pulled him closer and Johnstone upped the energy, driving out all the gloomy thoughts. With another sigh the Potions Master pulled his face back to look at his two attendants.  
  
Hullo, child, Dumbledore said warmly, pushing black hair away from dark eyes. Johnstone had managed to sit snug against him, one hand now on Snape's chest while the other remained on his back. Circled completely by their love and protection.   
  
How about refilling your stomach a little? And another  
round of Jeffrey's famous potions? Albus suggested gently. Snape shook his head, a little wide-eyed from the emotional bouncing. Unwilling to let his child go he accio'd the phone closer and dialed room service, ordering a light supper. The potions would have to wait until Snape had eaten.  
  
Johnstone continued to feed energy into the depleted wizard. She was no longer angry with Dumbledore but she was still concerned about the decision to bring Snape to the convention. It was very obvious Albus cared deeply for Severus. She looked at her old friend: ok, still very green.   
  
his name dropped like honey from her lips,  
Whatever happened to your hair? Now Dumbledore had the decency to blush. Snape smiled, eyes sparkling as he waited the answer.  
  
Two students tried to recreate a patented formula, Albus said lightly. With celerity the witch grinned.  
  
Those darling twins y'all told sooo much about? Lila batted her eyelashes. Dumbledore glowered slightly.  
  
Oh, yes! Snape snickered. We smelled like rotting   
refuse for days.  
  
They tried to make dung bombs? she asked quickly.  
  
Right in one, Snape smiled happily. He was feeling very good now, with the rich flow of Lila running through him. She now allowed herself to touch his face with the back of her fingers, a soft caress. His eyes mellowed as he leaned into the contact.  
  
At one time Dumbledore would have been jealous, of exactly which one would have been hard to decide. Now he was simply happy his two friends were getting along.  
  
They completely forgot about the patent markers.  
I couldn't figure out how to completely reverse the dye, Snape admitted a little more subdued.  
  
Ah, but you neutralized the odors! That would have been  
much worse! Albus was quick to praise before the wizard could dip back into sadness. Snape smiled shyly.   
  
Why don't we get you changed into your jammies, Lila said, setting the topic aside for the time being.  
Then you'll be ready for bed once you've eaten. Snape agreed to this and slowly got up from the warm nest. He padded off to the drawers to select a clean set of pajamas.   
  
Why don't you two go wait for dinner to come up, he suggested lightly when the two guardians showed no sign of leaving. Albus waved the suggestion away.  
  
I'll stay and make sure you don't have any trouble. You  
know you get dizzy after an episode, the older wizard said. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly. Did Johnstone need to know everything? He glanced at the witch who smile brightly.  
  
It's ok, Severus. You don't have anything I haven't seen  
before, the mischievous twinkle rivaled Albus'. Snape returned the smile, albeit a bit too friendly.  
  
Mine isn't wrinkled, he said sweetly. Albus blushed slightly and Lila raised a hand to her mouth to cover the snicker.  
  
Wrinkles add to the entire experience, she managed with a perfectly straight face. Dumbledore squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
Then I will be very anticlimactic for you, the Potions Master replied blithely. Albus stood dragging Lila with him.  
  
We'll just be out setting up the table, he managed still somewhat flushed.  
  
We could do a side-by-side comparison, Snape suggested innocently. Dumbledore propelled the witch to the door before she could reply.  
  
the older wizard threw out from the door after he'd gotten Lila safely beyond.  
Don't take too long, I'll send Lila back for you! Snape waited until the door was nearly closed before he sank back down on the bed. He was dizzy, but it was more than worth it being able to tease his mentor.  
  
When he appeared a light meal had been set out. Two sets of concerned eyes followed him across the room. With a sigh of resignation he sat down at the table and investigated the food under the silver domes: clear soup with scant vegetables, pasta tossed with chicken and a pesto sauce, bread and some vaguely red liquid, probably a juice spritzer.   
  
The other two had poured out mugs of tea and were sampling a tray of thin sugared biscuits. Interested, Snape reached for a sweet and had his hand batted away.  
  
Dinner first! Dumbledore mother henned. Before the glare could settle on Snape's face Johnstone snagged a cookie and handed it over. Snape stuck out his tongue at his mentor and took a bite. It was crisp and light with thinly slivered almonds.  
  
he grinned at Lila. She primly stacked the domes on the side of the table and fussed over the dinner plates. Setting the other part of the treat down Snape ate his supper.  
  
As he ate Lila and Albus spoke about the workshops they were looking forward to. The next morning was mostly devoted to a variety of policy meetings for the various international education committees. Dumbledore had two different ones to attend whereas Johnstone was free.  
  
I am so glad my tenure as past president is finally over! she exclaimed.   
It is the first time in over ten years I have attended a  
conference just as an attendee. No commitments.  
  
I could change that, Dumbledore teased. I think the  
appropriations committee needs a parliamentarian. Lila sneered and shook her head no' with great determination.  
  
Perhaps she could sit in on the committee studying  
inter-school activities; debates and the like, Snape said lightly, twirling some pasta on his fork as he glanced up at his mentor.  
  
Dumbledore spewed his mouth of tea as he glared at Snape. Lila knew there was something more behind the comment but did not know what the inside joke was. She helped mop up some of the tea now decorating the table and Albus' beard.  
  
I'll admit, that does sound appealing, she offered. This caused Snape to raise his napkin and try to quell a snicker before returning to his meal. Dumbledore added nothing but a second glare at the younger wizard. After a long moment he returned to conversing about people they'd seen that evening.   
  
Tired, the Potions Master was through baiting his mentor and through eating. He pushed away his plate and sat back in his chair. Both elders scanned the plates disapprovingly.   
  
You are not going to try to feed me, Snape said in a warning tone. Dumbledore looked as if he were going to say something but Johnstone simply pushed the plate back.  
  
Three more bites or no dessert, she said. Snape nearly pointing out he did not want dessert, but decided to pick up the fork and not chance the embarrassment of either of them trying to feed him. He knew Albus would; he wasn't so sure that Lila wouldn't want a go at feeding him, too. In any event, it was only three more bites.  
  
With a victorious smile the witch arranged a few biscuits on a plate and set them next to Snape. Dumbledore retrieved another set of Barnes' potions and mixed them in a clean mug. Once the required number of bites had been eaten, Snape picked up the mug and swilled it down. He arched his eyebrow.  
  
he asked.   
  
Good child, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Snape chuffed at the endearment and pushed up from the table. He held still gaining his equilibrium.  
  
Then I'm going to lie down. Good night Lila, Albus, he said without fanfare and began to move away towards the bedroom.   
  
Sleep well, Severus, Lila said quickly, her sentiments were echoed by Dumbledore. Once the door closed he continued  
  
I'll go in in a few minutes to check on him, he told Lila.  
  
Oh, can't I tuck him in? He's much more fun to take care  
of than Sirius, she said. Albus sipped thoughtfully at his tea.  
  
Sirius is causing troubles? he asked carefully.  
  
Not causing us troubles, he's simply causing himself a  
great deal of grief. My healer can't help him much unless  
he wants to be helped, Lila explained as she poured out more tea for herself. Albus nodded, but did not choose to pursue the point. The pain caused was still too close to be able to set aside. Sensing this Johnstone smiled.  
  
Severus has come a long way since I first met him, she commented.   
  
Yes, he has. Of course, being so ill this year has certainly  
worn down many of the barriers he'd built. Between James  
and Jeffrey he didn't stand a chance, Dumbledore referred with a satisfied smile to the healers that had been instrumental in not only helping the Potions Master through several critical injuries, but also keeping him from completely shutting down emotionally as well.  
  
Go on and check on him, I'll wait here, she said gently. Albus leaned over and kissed her, lingering on her lips.  
  
he breathed.  
  
she returned.   
  



	6. Chapter 6: Uninvited Guest

The Weasleys Brew Again! #6  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
Broken sleep and an uninvited guest.  
  
  
  
Hours later Lila shifted. Something was missing. She fumbled about the sheets trying to recall exactly what was gone.   
  
Albus.  
  
Peering at the muggle clock she managed to ascertain it was just after 3 in the morning. As she came more to wakefulness she remembered the evening. He must have gone to check on Snape. Johnstone spent approximately 5 seconds wondering what she should do. Getting out of bed she pulled on her light robe and padded off to check on the ill wizard.  
  
The bedroom door was ajar; she could see the moonlight spilling through the window illuminating the room. A smile tugged at her lips as her eyes fell upon a sleeping Albus, curled up around a pillow. The smile dimmed as she turned her gaze to Snape. The younger wizard was twitching slightly, face slightly clenched as lips moved nearly silently.   
  
Lila moved to the bed and placed one hand on a trembling shoulder.  
  
Severus? Severus? Sweet pea? You're safe, she murmured softly. Snape became more agitated under her touch, struggling against some torment in his nightmare. Lila countered with a small pulse of energy, calling to him again. Snape's eyes flew open.  
  
Dr. James? he said plaintively. The soft pulse so much like the gentle Healer. How many times had he been woken from the depths of horror with that simple touch? But it was not Dr. James that was searching the terrified, tearing eyes.   
  
Lila. *gods, she must think I'm totally starkers!* Snape lamented to himself, trying to dry eyes that weren't finished weeping. Trying to stop muscles from spasming from remembered torture. Utterly failing he buried his face into his pillows wishing he would vanish.   
  
Warmth spread over his shaking shoulders, firm hands grasped him, tugging him up.  
  
Severus, come here. You will be just fine, I promise!  
Albus is asleep, but I'm here. Come here, dear heart, Johnstone said quietly as she coerced him up where she could more easily hold him. She wasn't Albus or Jeffrey or James, but she was strong and safe and offered him protection from the nightmares. Finally he curled against her shoulder and let her soothe his fears.  
  
I'm sorry Lila, Snape struggled to control himself.  
I, I have a difficult time sleeping, he explained feebly.  
  
Severus, given the horrors you've been exposed to from  
just Voldemort alone I know you must have horrible  
dreams. I would not want to sleep at all! she did not mention the fact she knew of his childhood and the abuse he'd suffered. Maybe not all the specifics, but enough to know dreams would haunt him still. She continued to run a soothing feed of energy into Snape helping him relax.  
  
Let's lie down. Scootch over near Albus, Lila directed Snape into the middle of his bed. She slid next to him guiding his slowly relaxing body against hers. With a sigh he nestled his head on her shoulder.  
  
You explain to Albus why I'm snugged up against you, he said not even bothering to stifle a huge yawn. She smiled in the dark and murmured her ascent.  
  
Sleep, child. Sleep and be well, she ran a small sleeping charm over his brow, easing him into sleep.   
  
Yes, Severus was much easier to comfort and help Lila mused to herself as the young man clung to her as he slept. She nuzzled against his head, breathing in the clean scent of freshly washed hair. Just beyond she noticed two twinkling blue eyes looking at her.  
  
Hullo, Lila. Did I miss something? Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
Just a little nightmare. He called me Dr. James'. I thought  
the Healer's name was the witch asked.  
  
Dr. James is Jeffrey's father. Severus seems to defer to  
James more easily than anyone else, even me at times, Dumbledore chuckled. The older Healer certainly kept Severus completely docile.  
  
He was somewhat concerned accepting my help. He is  
certainly worn down though, she observed, smoothing Snape's hair back. The sleeping wizard just nuzzled down closer to the warmth.  
  
Yes. He's not happy about it, either. But we've worked  
very hard to get him to accept our help. He's so tired he's  
even allowed you in. Jeffrey will be thrilled, Dumbledore ran a hand down his friend's back. Johnstone noted he did not sound thrilled at all. The twinkle had dwindled to melancholy. Reaching out she took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
What's wrong, Albus? she asked gently. She earned a small smile.  
  
Hard year. Makes me feel every one of my own years, he admitted. Lila reached over and stoked his face very softly. Capturing her hand, Dumbledore brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, his tongue darting out to swipe the finger tips.   
  
Smiling, the witch returned the hand kiss with one of her own accompanied by a smoldering look. Which earned her one in return. Dumbledore shifted closer and wondered if he could actually get a kiss on the lips.  
  
I would like to point out I don't subscribe to the family  
bed theory, Snape murmured quietly. Especially when the  
child in the center is nearing 40.  
  
Shocked at being caught Lila began to giggle. After the initial deer-in-the-headlights freeze, Albus joined her. The only one not happy was Snape. He was exhausted and trapped: there was no way to escape this lusty pair! With a very small sigh he willed himself into oblivion. It never worked before, but he could hope.  
  
Dumbledore moved enough to get both hands on Snape's shoulders and back, beginning to gently massage tight muscles and supply a little warmth of energy. Johnstone ran her hand over the poor wizard's face, eyes clenched shut.  
  
I know, it's not what it looks like', Snape said caustically, causing both of his comforters to laugh again.   
  
I'm sorry, Severus. It is exactly what it looks like, Lila said sweetly as she carded fingers through his hair.  
  
Yes, Severus, exactly, Dumbledore whispered from behind.  
  
Then can I go sleep in Albus' bed? It's a little too chummy  
for me here, Snape asked quietly.  
  
And miss all this love and affection? No, you'll stay here  
where it's warm. Sleep child. We'll be very good, Dumbledore promised.  
  
Sleep, Severus, Lila murmured a stronger sleeping charm, sending the tired wizard into a deeper sleep. She looked at Dumbledore.  
  
You, sir, are trying to ruin my reputation! she complained.  
  
Your reputation? What about mine? he whispered back with a glint in his eyes.  
  
We're going to wake Severus again, Lila pointed out.  
  
We could go back to my bed, Albus countered. They looked at one another for a long moment.  
  
Then slipped out of the bed and retreated to Dumbledore's room.  
  
  
  
Snape reluctantly woke up. He felt rested, so he decided Lila and Albus weren't still at it like 6th year students. Stretching very carefully he further decided he was alone in bed. Hooray for small miracles!  
  
Good morning, Severus, a honey-drenched voice greeted him.  
  
Not totally alone then. Snape blinked sleepily in the late morning sunlight. In a chair next to the bed sat the Roanoke Headmistress. She was holding a rather thick book and smiling at him. Pulling the covers up over his head he groaned.  
  
Oh gods, you're as chipper as Jeffrey, Snape moaned. Johnstone laughed melodiously.  
  
I will take that as a compliment, sir! Not everyone is  
as grumpy as you are, she teased gently, wondering how he'd take the personal invasion. She was rewarded with a quick, nasty glare causing her to laugh more. Setting down her book Lila tugged back the covers.  
  
What about some breakfast? I will call down and let you  
dress. Albus left your medicine, she offered. Snape contemplated this. Johnstone watched as confusion then concern painted his relaxed face. She'd expected this and waited.  
  
What time is it? Where's Albus? anxiety now crept into his voice as he pushed up and looked around.   
  
It is nearly ten in the morning. Albus had a committee   
meeting of some sort this morning. I had no commitments  
so I decided to read, she held up her book by some muggle named .   
  
But his hair, Snape began to get out of bed. Lila stopped him, gently soothing him.  
  
His hair is still green. He decided he could be seen with  
green hair, she said simply. Snape lie back defeated. He had failed Albus. Before he could sink into a fine depression the warmth of an energy feed began to fill him. He moaned softly. It felt so much like Dr. James. He really wanted to see Dr. James right now.  
  
Severus, it's ok! Albus can handle being green. No one  
is going to mock him. Laugh, maybe, but he does look a  
bit silly, doesn't he? Johnstone managed to tug Snape close enough to hold, still filling him with her energy. Malleable, he snuggled in close. With his eyes closed he could imagine it was Dr. James. Although Lila definitely smelled nicer.  
  
I'm sorry, Lila. I've really gone off the deep end, Snape said sadly. Whatever reputation he'd ever had was totally shot.  
  
No you haven't, Severus! You are concerned about Albus.  
He will be just fine, she continued to soothe the wizard.  
In fact, if I know Albus, and I most certainly do, he's  
probably used this little prank to his advantage.  
  
Johnstone felt Snape still, no longer cringing away from imagined punishment. She watched eyes slide open speculatively, then one brow raise slightly.  
  
If anyone could profit from one of the twin's pranks it  
would be Albus, the Potions Master said with a slight sneer.  
  
Yes, Severus! Albus will come out smelling like a rose, she said happily.  
  
Two days ago he wreaked of offal on a hot day, Snape said with a snort. He stretched a little against the witch.  
  
I am very glad I missed that! Johnstone chuckled.  
  
Thank you, Lila, for being here, Snape said quietly. He was rewarded with a tighter hug and a quick kiss on his forehead.  
  
I'll get us something to eat, she responded lightly, releasing the wizard. You get up and dress! With a slight nod Snape moved to get out of bed. Johnstone stood and walked into the adjoining room.  
  
  
When he came out of the bedroom Snape tried to convince Johnstone to join Dumbledore and other conference participants at the luncheon provided downstairs. She politely, then _firmly,_ declined. She had noted that although he'd dressed completely in muggle attire his hair was a mess. Until he'd eaten and taken his medicine Johnstone would not leave him alone to sink into depression.  
  
Your hair is a sight, Severus! Let's get it straightened  
out, Lila switched topics completely. With an unhappy sigh Snape sat still and let her brush him out. He'd neglected to take care of himself again. How many times had the Headmaster or one of the Healers finished his morning routines? Worse, how many times had _McGonagall_ brushed him out, even while he slept? Yes, he decided forlornly, he had completely lost all control.  
  
Sensitive to mood shifts, especially when they were so obvious and transparent, Johnstone continued to smooth and brush out the tangled hair. She carefully resumed feeding him her own positive energy trying to help lighten his mood.  
  
I used to brush Albus out, did you know that? Many   
years ago, she said as the brush moved easily through detangling hair. Snape shifted slightly and she decided to continue.  
We were at a conference in New York years and years  
ago. It was after Voldemort fell the first time and the  
general mood of the conference was upbeat and rather  
excited. Albus was such a marked contrast, Severus! He  
was subdued and sad. I remember sitting in the room   
brushing him out much like now. It was so hard for him,  
knowing that Voldemort still lived somewhere. She began to pull his hair back, smoothing it into a single tail. Using an elastic she tied it neatly. Hairbrush was set down and her hands moved to Snape's shoulders rubbing and warming the loosening muscles.  
  
It's hard to imagine Albus ever being depressed. He's  
always so damned happy and upbeat! Snape muttered aloud.  
  
You know that's not true, Severus. You've seen him at  
his best and worst, Johnstone pointed out. In fact, you  
are one of the very few people to know about our little  
relationship! We've always been very discreet.  
  
Performing mutual tonsillectomies is not discreet, Snape pointed out evenly.   
Although I am glad you moved yourselves out of my bed  
last night! He shuddered at the memory.  
  
Somehow I don't think you were bothered so much by our  
little display as much as some memories it seems to have  
triggered, Lila said as lightly as possible. The slumping shoulders told her she'd hit the mark.  
  
You might consider telling Jeffrey what happened; he is  
your counselor? she asked patiently.  
  
Yes, he is, Snape said quietly.  
  
Of course, you could just tell me and get it off your chest, the witch followed up in an almost disinterested voice, no pressure in the least. The Potions Master stiffened momentarily then shook his head slightly.  
  
It all seems so bizarre when I think much about it. Jeffrey  
is very good at listening and asking questions to help me  
understand what happened, Snape explained softly. There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
That's fine, Severus. As long as you talk with Jeffrey! I  
think our food has arrived, Lila said brightly, giving the wizard a quick hug before standing and moving to the door. Snape stood, straightening his robes. With a small smile the witch opened the door.  
  
To Lucius Malfoy. His face lit up in a nasty smile when he saw Snape standing in the room. Wandless the Potions Master stood up straighter and pulled all his emotions in tightly. Not a position he ever wanted to find himself in! Before the dark wizard could enter the room Johnstone stepped in front of him.  
  
May I help you? she asked firmly, looking Malfoy straight in the eyes. There was something _wrong_ about this person, some subtle feeling of evil that swirled around him. She did not have to look at Snape to know this person was dangerous. The dark wizard did not pay her but scant attention, fixing all his intensity on Snape.  
  
Severus! What a wonderful surprise to find you alone! I  
heard yesterday you were attending the conference with  
Headmaster Dumbledore and had to come see for myself, Malfoy positively smirked not giving the smaller witch any credence. Some nursemaid or such to look after the ill wizard.  
  
Snape barely nodded. Surprise is not quite the  
term I would use. I am otherwise engaged at the moment  
and don't have time to spare for you. The tight control evident in his voice put Johnstone on double alert.   
  
Really? I don't think that you're that busy. And I'm sure  
a mutual friend of ours would enjoy seeing you... Malfoy purred evilly. He pulled out his wand.  
  
Johnstone said smoothly, wandless until Malfoy's wand snapped into her hand. She gave a sweet smile to the startled wizard.  
Mr. Malfoy, I really must insist you leave, sir. Professor   
Snape is quite busy, she drawled, Southern accent heavy.  
  
I don't know who you are, Malfoy ground out heatedly,  
but you will return my wand at once! Snape moved to the door ready to protect the Headmistress if needs be.  
  
I think not, Lucius, Snape said firmly. Without a wand the playing field was now in the Potions Master's favor and Malfoy was smart enough to know it. Coupled with the unknown witch that seemed as competent at wandless magic as Snape had proved in the past to be, the dark wizard was not going to chance certain failure and draw unwanted attention to himself. He stepped back from the doorway bumping into the food cart startling the waiter.  
  
Is there a problem, sir? the waiter asked.  
  
snarled Malfoy. Clearly on the defensive he moved down the hall without another comment. The muggle watched his retreating back before turning and pushing the cart into the room. Efficiently he set up the table before leaving the two silent occupants.  
  
Severus, who was that creature? Lila asked disdainfully.  
  
That was Lucius Malfoy, Snape said shakily. Johnstone raised her eyebrow. She knew a great deal about that wizard from corresponding with Dumbledore. Noting her companion had paled she gently guided him to the table.  
  
I seem to recall Albus mention Mr. Malfoy in a letter or  
two, the witch said tersely.  
  
He is not someone to cross lightly, Snape murmured weakly.  
  
Neither am I, Severus, neither am I, she hugged him, felt the younger wizard lean into her embrace still trembling. Knowing how much he'd suffered at that creature's hand was enough to make her wish she could have hexed Malfoy. At the least she had his wand; that would cause him some problems.   
  
Another sharp rap at the door caused them to break apart. Both eyed it warily.  
  
I doubt Lucius would be stupid enough to come back so  
soon, even with reinforcements, Snape said.  
  
I'll open the door, Johnstone walked to the door before the younger wizard could react. This time a serious-looking security wizard nodded greetings. The small badge denoted Murphy'.  
  
Ma'am, Professor. Officer Daniel Murphy, security. We had   
reports of someone apparating in the general vicinity. One of   
the hotel servants said there was a slight disturbance here? Murphy waited patiently while Johnstone deferred to Snape.  
  
Yes, officer, we had an unwanted visitor: Lucius Malfoy, Snape said susinctly. He knew Murphy through long association with the Ministry's security. This wizard had always been respectful of him and treated him well. Greatly appreciated after being dragged in for by various aurors.  
  
Malfoy? Just a moment, Murphy pulled out a small box and spoke into it.  
We're looking for Lucius Malfoy, although he's probably  
disapparated by now, he looked up at Johnstone who was waving the confiscated wand.   
  
she said, handing it to the security officer.  
  
Mr. Malfoy seems to have left his wand, Murphy spoke once more into the box. A voice reported no wards had detected any more disapparating or apparating. Cautioned to do a thorough search of all the hotel the security wizard signed off and turned his considerable attention to Snape.  
  
Professor Snape, good to see you again. You look much  
improved since we spoke last, Murphy smiled, transforming the hard demeanor into a open, friendly one. He had come to Hogwarts several weeks before to question Snape when several aurors were unsuccessfully attacked. It had been painfully apparent to Murphy at the time the Professor had been very ill and hurt. Snape was still weak, but more in control of himself.  
  
Yes, I am feeling much better, Snape allowed, inviting the security wizard into the room.  
  
Tea, Officer Murphy? the Potions Master asked, settling down at the table. He didn't think his legs would hold him up much longer.  
  
Would you like some lunch, Officer? Johnstone offered as she sat next to Snape.  
  
Please, just Murphy is fine. And a little tea would be fine.  
I have a late lunch break today, the security officer said, accepting a cuppa from Snape. Johnstone uncovered sandwiches, sliced fruit and crisps. She nudged plates towards the younger wizard with an unspoken request: *eat*! With a slight scowl he selected a half sandwich and a small spoon of fruit. A wave of Lila's hand sent another sandwich onto his plate.  
  
Do you want to serve me? Snape growled.  
  
Ok, sweet pea, Johnstone smiled warmly placing more fruit and crisps on the last bit of empty plate. Murphy snickered.  
  
I see that the Headmaster has left you in quite capable  
hands, Professor Snape, the officer smiled.  
  
Just Severus, and yes, Snape glared at Johnstone, Albus  
found another Headmaster to keep me in line. Murphy chuckled appreciatively. The Potions Master was not a wizard to be trifled with at any time. It would take another formidable person to keep him not only in line but safe. Headmistress Lila Johnstone of Roanoke Academy was one such person.  
  
Albus is very resourceful, the officer agreed. He watched as Snape began eating, sipping tea. Although much improved, the wizard was still thin. No need to hurry lunch with discussing the distasteful Mr. Malfoy.   
  
Instead they discussed the opening of the conference and the difficulties of so many wizards and witches in the middle of muggle London. Bringing in their own staff had helped a great deal. Dumbledore's green hair was discussed; Murphy said the Headmaster cut quite a figure at the morning breakfast.   
  
I'm not sure if it was the green hair or the muggle's  
clothing that garnered more comments, Murphy commented.   
  
He wore his brown tweed suit? Snape queried.  
  
Yes, he did. Quite a good choice, set off his beard and  
hair nicely, Johnstone said.  
  
He has a purple suit, I don't know who talked him into  
buying it! I didn't know if he'd brought that along, the Potions Master explained.  
  
Purple? I thought that orange suit was bad enough, Lila snorted.   
  
I conveniently stained that orange suit years ago, Snape actually grinned.   
He was very fond of wearing it, and he looked quite  
ridiculous in it! He was a bit angry with me at the time.  
  
Well, bless you, dear heart! That suit was the bane of my  
life at one time. I couldn't dissuade him from wearing it! Lila patted Snape's shoulder affectionately.  
  
Seeing that most of the food had been consumed, Murphy eased the discussion to Malfoy and his visit'.   
  
It's a shame I wasn't here. I would love to catch Malfoy.  
He is behind much of what goes wrong but we can never  
get enough proof, Murphy poured more tea.  
  
But we could give a statement, Lila began. She was stopped by Murphy's head shake and Snape's frustration.  
  
Alone, they might believe you, Lila, Snape ground out,  
but never if I'm in the area. Johnstone looked from Snape to Murphy.  
  
Severus, I believe you, the officer said with sincerity. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a thin loop of leather with a stone fastened to it.  
  
Put this on. I don't think Mr. Malfoy will be back. But if  
he does return, touch the stone and call me; even if  
you whisper it will work: Accio Daniel Murphy'. I will  
apparate to you. It was a good thing the Headmistress  
was with you this morning, Murphy held out the loop. Reluctantly Snape accepted the charm and put it over his head, tucking the stone under his shirt. Yes, it was a very good thing Johnstone had been with him. A shudder of remembered pain gripped him momentarily.   
  
I need to be off. I will let you know if Mr. Malfoy is found.  
I doubt it, given I haven't had any reports. He's probably  
slipped off into London, Murphy said as he stood. Bidding both Snape and Johnstone a good day the security officer left closing the door firmly behind him. The Potions Master fiddled with his tea cup, his thoughts turned inward. Johnstone accio'd the potions Dumbledore had set aside.  
  
Severus? Let me get your potions mixed, she said, gently taking the cup from his fidgeting hands. A little tea, powder and solution, spoon to stir and then back into those long fingers. He drank without encouragement, programmed to accept without question.  
  
You have at least one meeting to get to, Lila, Snape said without emotion. The witch carefully moved her chair next to his and suddenly enveloped the subdued wizard in a tight hug.  
  
Yes, dear heart, I do. But I would feel safer if you'd go with  
me. I didn't like that Malfoy at all and he was not pleased  
with me interrupting his mission, Johnstone said all at once with a slight tremor. She knew she could probably defend herself, but she didn't like the idea of being alone in the crowd.   
And he certainly wasn't happy with you at all!  
  
No, he wasn't happy with either of us. Do you really want  
me to go with you? I won't know anyone and I'd slow you  
down, Snape was surprised, albeit pleasantly, that someone other than Albus would want him tagging along.  
  
You won't slow me down! And I would feel better for both  
of us if we stay together. At least until that charming Officer  
Murphy gets back to us, she continued to hold him, noting tense muscles relaxing.  
  
Ok, I'd like to go with you. I am worried about Malfoy, I feel  
rather vulnerable right now, Snape admitted then added in a whisper: the potions leave me a little befuddled sometimes.  
  
Oh sweetpea, we'll be just fine together! Johnstone comforted him.   
  
I get the feeling Malfoy gravely underestimated your  
strength, Lila, Snape chuckled as he sat back. Johnstone let go and sat up herself.  
  
I wished I'd hexed him, especially once I knew exactly who  
he was, the witch said in a tight voice. Damn bastard.  
  
Snape looked at the witch in wonder. First she wanted him to come with her regardless of his reputation, or lack thereof. Second, she wanted to protect him and she trusted him to protect her. He felt like bursting into tears.  
  
Damned potions!  
  
I'll go wash up and get my coat, Snape managed instead, lurching to his feet and retreating into the bathroom. He missed the maternal smile wreathing Johnstone's face.   
  



	7. Chapter 7: Conference Revelations

The Weasleys Brew Again! #7  
  
By Raven Dancer   
  
summary: Conference Revelations  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at the lunch table regaling his companions with the adventures of the Weasley twins. Annotated to be mostly humorous. None other than Nestor Zonko, partner in the Zonko Magical Gags Company, sat next to him bright red from laughing so hard.  
  
Albus, I must meet these young men! They are either going  
to be wonderful at creating gags or thrown in jail for   
endangering the public! Zonko chortled after Dumbledore had described in detail their high, squeaky voices.  
  
Yes, my Potions Master has said much the same thing. He's  
been leaning towards jail although he's done as much as   
possibly to drill safe brewing procedures into them! Dumbledore replied.  
  
That would be Severus Snape? another wizard asked delicately, looking askance at his seat mate. *death eater* he mouthed soundlessly.  
  
Yes, Professor Snape, Dumbledore glared momentarily at the now squirming man.  
He's worked hard with them, but they are a rambunctious  
duo. Zonko grinned.  
  
Ah, Severus! We've tried to lure him away from academia  
over the years. Brilliant wizard. Do you know he can just  
look at a list of potions and project conflicts? The money  
we'd save if he'd just join us! Zonko said longingly. Dumbledore was as surprised as the gossipy wizard. Snape had never mentioned this to the Headmaster! He glanced across the room and noticed the security wizards conferring. His mustache tingled and he soothed it with light fingertips.  
  
Security is busy. They've been prowling about the past  
hour, another seat mate observed noting Dumbledore's curiosity.  
  
With all the wizards and witches loose in muggle London I'm  
sure they're extremely busy keeping everything in line, Zonko said off-hand.  
And if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare to give my  
presentation. The Zonko partner smiled and stood up.  
Albus, I'll owl you. I must come out to Hogwarts and meet  
those twins!  
  
Certainly, Nestor! I will be sure Severus has purged them  
of all their tricks first! Dumbledore rejoined with a chuckle.  
  
Dumbledore half-listened to the conversation as it moved toward the afternoon workshops. He was more interested in the security as they walked the room. Some left, but still two wizards stood by the doors just watching the slowly diminishing gathering. Something was up. Excusing himself he moved towards the doors keeping an eye out for any security wizard he might know.  
  
The Headmaster was nearly to his own session when he spotted a security officer named Taylor he'd dealt with before. He moved to the wizard's side and waited while he completed his visual survey of the hall.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore, may I help you? Taylor asked once satisfied the area was secured.  
  
I couldn't help but notice security has picked up the past  
two hours or so. Has there been a problem? Dumbledore asked. Taylor's stoney demeanor broke slightly as he smiled, then tooled it back into blankness.  
  
Well, not really a problem. Just uninvited guests. We've  
been instructed to watch for non-participants, Taylor said carefully.  
  
Come now, Taylor, how can you tell the difference? Dumbledore teased the wizard and was rewarded by a measuring glance.  
  
Why don't you speak with Officer Daniel Murphy. He's just  
down the hall in the operations center. I know they'll let  
you in, Taylor said respectfully. He would not divulge what was going on, but if Murphy wanted to that was fine. It was his show and the Hogwarts' Headmaster was his friend.  
  
Thank you, Taylor. I think I will wander down and see  
Murphy, the older wizard replied.  
  
Of course Dumbledore was granted access to operations. The group of security wizards under Murphy were well acquainted with the Headmaster either by sight or reputation. And that green hair had been an amusing point of discussion all morning. Moving into the busy room Albus located Murphy quickly.  
  
Murphy! How's security doing? Dumbledore asked as soon as he had the wizard's attention. With a chuckle the officer waved him over to a chair.  
  
I should have known you would notice a difference,   
Headmaster! he said.  
We had an uninvited guest bothering a couple attendees, he said carefully, not knowing how Dumbledore was going to react.  
  
Again, the lip twitched and needed soothing.   
  
Let me first say everyone is just fine and steps have been  
taken to protect Severus, Murphy explained before getting to the crux of the matter. At the mention of Snape's name Dumbledore sat up very straight.  
  
What happened to Severus? he asked too quickly.  
  
Nothing, Albus. He's quite fine. Although it was a good  
thing you left Ms. Johnstone with him, the officer continued.  
  
Lila? Is she all right? Dumbledore leaned forward wanting to shake the information out of the wizard.  
  
Fine, they're both fine. Lucius Malfoy came to visit   
Professor Snape. From what I heard Ms. Johnstone removed  
Malfoy's wand and the two of them sent him away. I've  
given Severus a summoning stone for me. They are both   
just fine! he soothed the Headmaster. Dumbledore abruptly stood up.  
  
he hissed, wanting to be at Snape's side. Murphy reached up to stop the older wizard.  
  
We haven't found him on the property. Severus has gone  
with Ms. Johnstone to her afternoon workshop. My men  
have been tailing them discreetly. They are safe and sound, Murphy said firmly, hoping to calm the Headmaster down. With a tug he was able to get the agitated man to sit back down.  
  
They are fine, Albus. We're watching them. Tonight we'll be   
on both sides. There is no way I'd let anything happen to  
Severus, Murphy said quietly. He meant it, too. Snape was a valuable spy for the light. Now that he seemed to have fallen out of favor with Voldemort didn't lessen Murphy's responsibility towards protecting him.  
  
Malfoy indicated he wished to take Severus to a mutual  
friend' and Ms. Johnstone removed his wand. I don't know  
about you, but I would not want to go against Severus  
without a wand! Johnstone is quite powerful in her own  
right, although Malfoy doesn't know that, Murphy explained.  
  
and they're in a workshop now? Dumbledore took a deep breath and calmed himself.  
  
Yes, Albus. In Salon 143. I believe the topic was on  
individualizing instruction for advanced students. A panel  
of teachers from several American academies are presenting  
it. Some are from Ms. Johnstone's own academy, Murphy said.  
  
I think I will wander down there and join them. Sounds like  
an excellent topic, Dumbledore said as he stood again. Much calmer. But he needed to be with his child _now_. Murphy nodded and decided to walk with him. Together they went to the elevators.  
  
  
  
Snape felt _eyes_ on him. It was a creepy feeling and he unsuccessfully fought down a shudder. Johnstone glanced at him, putting a comforting hand on his forearm. The gesture soothed the younger wizard and he shifted slightly towards her.  
  
The workshop had been interesting. He had students that were far advanced for the classes they were in; the American professors had some good ideas on channeling the exceptional student so they did not become a problem. Heaven knows Granger fit that category neatly. Probably Fred Weasley, too.   
  
Still, he felt someone watching him. It was not a comforting experience. Johnstone simply moved a bit closer so that she could rest her foot on his chair and remain in contact with him. A thin stream of energy drew his attention away from the eyes and Snape sighed, relaxing.  
  
He applauded politely with the rest of the audience and allowed Johnstone to tug him along with her to congratulate her staff and the rest of the presenters. She could feel he was nervous, although the quick energy took the edge off. Johnstone slipped her hand under his elbow and leaned against him as she had done when they'd strolled outside with Dumbledore the first day they met.  
  
What's wrong, Severus? she asked very quietly.  
  
Just feel like someone's watching us, Snape murmured.  
I'm probably just jumpy from the potions. Johnstone responded by taking a firmer hold on his arm as they swept up to the head table. He was introduced and smiled; rather an interesting look for the normally stoic wizard. Johnstone joked about picking up a younger man eliciting a few chuckles from her professors.  
  
They moved towards the door and noticed Officer Murphy.  
  
Dumbledore was looking for you, he began. He said  
he'd be right back, got a note... damn! He turned and hurried out the door holding his earphone. Glancing at Snape Johnstone wondered what was wrong. Snape suddenly blanched.  
  
What if the note was a lure, he began. The witch turned and dragged him after the retreating back of the security officer.  
  
Well block the hall then! Murphy hissed into his box. He saw his two shadows.  
  
Not Albus. Lucius was sighted. We want to detain him, he explained quickly.  
Go on to your next event.  
  
They stopped, noticing the hallway was empty they decided to go down to the event hall. As they walked Johnstone continued to hold Snape's arm.  
  
So, where did Albus go? she mused.  
  
Why don't you come in here and find out? a deep voice intoned as they were pulled into a room off the hall. It was dark and Snape felt himself shoved hard further in. Determined not to be separated, Johnstone held on tenaciously.  
  
Lights. Ah, Severus Snape, the deep voice continued,  
wonderful! Our contact said we'd find you here. Snape scooted to sit up dragging the witch with him. Three figures, all wearing death eaters masks, stood over them with wands out.  
  
Move, witch. We only want the traitor, hissed the second figure, wand flicking at her.  
  
Johnstone said defiantly, tightening her grip.  
  
Severus, why don't you convince the _lady_? I'm sure  
you'd hate to see her in an inconvenient way, drawled the third figure. Malfoy. This was not good.  
  
You expect me to trust you, Lucius? Snape said coldly, eyes glittering in the light.  
  
I don't expect you would. Expelliarmus! the spell hit hard throwing Johnstone back into the wall.  
  
Much better. Crucio! Malfoy hit Snape hard with the spell and watched in delight as he curled up in silent pain.  
  
Johnstone gritted out, canceling the spell. All three masked wizards turned to stare at her.  
  
the deep voiced wizard said, subduing Johnstone. She found herself completely trussed up watching Snape struggling on the ground.   
  
Stupid witch, he spat out, I can't believe she got your  
wand, idiot. Malfoy's sharp intake of breathe betrayed his anger.  
  
She's quick, Malfoy responded before turning to Snape once more.   
  
Johnstone watched horrified as Snape collapsed again curling into a tight ball against the pain.   
  
the second wizard stopped the spell. Malfoy,   
don't go spoiling the Master's pleasure.   
  
A little bit won't hurt anything! Crucio! Malfoy flung the spell hard, watching the downed wizard still silently fighting the pain.  
  
a fourth voice murmured. it repeated and Johnstone found herself free.  
  
Petrificus Totalis, she hissed the spell throwing it hard at the three masked wizards. One fell like a stone to the floor while the other two disapparated. Without a thought she pushed up and practically leapt to Snape's side.  
  
Severus, dear heart, it's ok, they're gone, she said, rolling the stiff figure over and onto her lap. She saw his hands were clutched tightly together; a leather thong trailed out of his hand.  
  
he gasped in a great lungful of air.  
  
It worked, Severus, officer Murphy said as he crouched down by the still shaking body.   
  
Snape managed, licking blood off his lips. Johnstone pulled him up closer and began to fill him with healing energy.  
  
Safe. In fact, here he is, Murphy moved back as Dumbledore strode into the room to Snape. Johnstone let go so that the older wizard could sit down and gather the stricken man up.  
  
Severus, child, Dumbledore murmured as he held Snape tight.  
  
It was a decoy, Murphy explained mostly to Johnstone.  
They sent a note to Albus to come to the front desk. When   
he was there Malfoy was sighted. He apparated here,   
setting off the wards, he looked at the downed death eater.  
  
Who do we have here? the security officer wondered aloud and unmasked the petrified wizard.  
  
Dr. Randall Clarion, ex-ministry doctor, Murphy said, not surprised in the least.  
He found some new friends it seems.  
  
Dumbledore looked up; he was surprised.  
He does medical research for the Ministry!  
  
He fell out of favor. It was one thing to use Severus  
as a scape goat last year; but then he started messing  
up with other potions that were being developed. He  
was let go last fall, Murphy explained. He nodded at several co-horts who removed the stiff body.  
  
Does Severus need a healer? There are several on staff, the security wizard offered.   
  
No, I'll send for his healer. You hurt, don't you child? Dumbledore turned his attention back to Snape.  
  
Not so bad, Albus. Just tired, Snape drifted a moment before falling limp.  
  
I don't know how he manages; I've had that damned curse  
thrown at me and I crumple like a piece of aluminum foil, Murphy said slightly amazed.  
  
Unfortunately it's from a lot of experience, Dumbledore sighed and looked up at Johnstone.  
Lila? Are you ok?  
  
Yes, Albus. Only a bruise or two. I'm more worried about  
Severus... she touched the unconscious wizard's face, scanning. Weak, but not in danger.  
  
Lila and I will bring Severus back to our rooms, Murphy.   
Would you please send a message to the clinic in Hogsmeade  
and ask if Dr. James or Dr. Jeffrey could come out to see to  
Severus? Dumbledore asked as he stood, levitating Snape upright. Johnstone snugged herself against the lax body so that she could guide it out of the room and down the hall to the elevators.  
  
  
  
Waking was once more an interesting experience. Snape was snugged tightly between two bodies in a dimly lit room. He didn't know the time of day. *I rarely know the time of day* he mused to himself. Moving slightly he detected his unnaturally stiff arm. He focused and found the iv tubing leading up and out of sight.  
  
*Ok, really screwed up* he decided. He tried to remember what he had done this time; but so many things had happened events had become muddled in his brain. Snape just knew he'd done something wrong and sighed sadly.  
  
a voice next to him inquired. A hand ran over his face and a thin sparkle of energy entered him.  
  
Dr. James? the Potions Master asked hopefully and was rewarded with a rich chuckle.  
  
Yes, Severus, it's Dr. James, the older Healer murmured into his patient's ear. Snape turned to the Healer nuzzling into his sleep robes. The older man simply ran his hand over his patient's back letting him take comfort.   
  
So, playing with Mr. Malfoy? he finally asked, knowing Snape would be confused. Reminding him of what had happened helped ground the ill wizard.   
  
Oh, that's what happened. He was suppose to take  
me to Voldemort and he got too interested in hurting  
me. How's Lila? Snape asked, pleased that all the pieces fell into place so quickly. It hadn't been a long attack.  
  
Headmistress Johnstone is suffering from a slightly bruised  
posterior and elbow. She hit the wall fairly hard, Dr. James explained wondering if Snape would fall back asleep.  
  
Nothing broken? Malfoy threw her pretty hard, Snape asked again.  
  
I checked her myself. She's right behind you, actually.  
After all that's happened no one wanted to be alone, the Healer explained, smoothing hair out of his patient's face.  
  
Snape continued.  
  
One big happy family, a low chuckle rose from somewhere behind him.  
  
gods, not the family bed again! groaned Snape.   
  
A definitely female chuckle joined the male.  
  
It appears so, Severus, Dr. James confirmed. He felt his patient still against him. The Healer rolled slightly bringing Snape partially over his chest and held him close. It was easier to scan from this position. An added benefit was the Potions Master always seemed to relax better this way. Best way was curled up in a lounge.  
  
Good morning, dear heart, Johnstone said as she patted her companion. Snape mumbled good morning back and sighed into the warmth of the scan.   
  
It's nearly six. I think I'll go shower, Dumbledore said as he peered at the glowing alarm clock.  
  
Good idea, I think I will, too, Johnstone agreed.   
  
You aren't in muttered Snape. Don't need to  
conserve water. James snickered catching on to his patient's line of thought. Dumbledore acted indignant.  
  
Severus! Get your mind out of the gutter! There are  
two washrooms in this suite! he sputtered embarrassed.  
  
Then you best use the one with that wonderful tub, Snape said practically.  
It's nice and deep and big enough for two.  
  
Dumbledore nearly shouted while James laughed. The laughter caused the energy feed to spark happily between Healer and patient. Snape giggled at the strange tickling sensation.  
  
A bath sounds lovely, Albus! Johnstone gushed wickedly. She rolled over to face her old friend and ran a hand speculatively over his torso.  
  
he hissed, devolving to a groan when she reached a sensitive rise.  
  
the witch teased, moving close for a prolonged kiss.  
  
Bath it is, Dumbledore gasped moving away from his rather forward lover and off the bed. Johnstone followed with snicker.  
  
We'll be baa-ack, the witch singsonged.  
  
Don't rush on my account, Snape threw back letting the Healer run hands over his back as he continued to feed and scan.  
  
Dumbledore started to scold and was quickly cut off.  
  
Good idea Lila! I never thought of gagging him, Snape shot back, knowing full well the witch actually was kissing the older wizard. He was rewarded with a snort of laughter from the witch and a grumbled well I never! from Dumbledore. The rest of the teasing fell off in the distance as the pair retreated out of Snape's bedroom.  
  
I can not get used to the idea of Albus being, uh, frisky'  
with anyone. Although Lila is a good choice, Snape said quietly.  
  
It's hard to imagine our parents ever engaging in sex,  
much less enjoying it, Dr. James said brightly.  
In fact, Jeffrey went a little bonkers when I showed some  
interest in a nice lady a few years back. He caught us  
snuggling on the couch. I thought he was going to burst  
a blood vessel.  
  
I don't know if it's actually Albus doing, uhm, _that_ with  
someone else or trying to accept _that_ is enjoyable, Snape said uneasily, lapsing into silence.   
  
I think you might like to talk with Jeffrey about sex, hmmm? Dr. James encouraged.  
Although I'm quite willing to listen to you now if you'd like. Snape squirmed a bit, feeling the warmth, listening to Dr. James' heartbeat.  
  
It's just not something I was brought up to think could  
be pleasurable, Snape admitted. At least, it never   
seemed much more than a job to do at best.  
  
Sex can be different things with different people; but if  
you like the person you're with, even love them, you can  
both give pleasure and accept pleasure. For me it's like  
trusting someone else with me. A little scary and very  
wonderful all at once, Dr. James offered as he continued to tend to Snape.  
You have come a long way in accepting us into your  
life, Severus. Someday you'll meet someone special and  
they'll share that pleasure with you. Someday. With a sigh Snape settled into quietness just allowing the Healer to care for him.  
  
  
  
He woke again. Shifting under warm covers Snape confirmed he was alone and the IV had been removed. He stretched idly wondering who was baby-sitting him this time. He didn't have to speculate long.  
  
Good morning, Severus! the chipper voice of Jeffrey Barnes called out from the doorway. Rolling to his side Snape opened his eyes to the drowsy winter sunshine filling the room. The younger Healer walked over to the bed and sat next to the Potions Master.  
  
Where did your father go, Jeffrey? Snape asked without greetings. Barnes quickly scanned his patient and smiled.  
  
He is in London attending a seminar. Stacy contacted him  
yesterday. I was out at the time, Jeffrey explained.  
  
I hope I didn't pull him away from anything important, Snape said quietly watching the Healer run a hand over his torso.  
I really wasn't hurt much. Barnes raised an eyebrow and looked at the Potions Master speculatively.  
  
No, you weren't physically hurt much at all. The   
psychological trauma concerns me more, the Healer said truthfully. He found being up front with the taciturn wizard worked much better than trying beat around the bush and draw it out.  
  
Lila was there, Snape said simply.  
  
Mmmhmm. Well, you scan clean. Let's get you some  
breakfast, Barnes tugged warm covers off as he stood up. Snape attempted to pull the covers back up as he curled up around a pillow.  
  
Severus, just breakfast. Then you can decide if you want  
to stay in London or go back to Hogwarts, Jeffrey said. Snape looked up interested. Go home? He thought he might like to do that since he wasn't needed anymore. He was a liability with death eaters trying to get to him and he was disturbing Dumbledore's time with Johnstone.   
  
Barnes may have been young but he could easily figure out what was going through the mind of his patient. He knew going back would be best physically for Snape, but psychologically he needed to stay and know he was wanted by both Johnstone and Dumbledore. The security officer, Murphy, felt Snape would be perfectly safe. Dumbledore liked him being there and Johnstone had been reluctant to leave to go to her session. Holding out his hand he helped his patient get out of bed. Snape shrugged into his warm robe and slippers before padding into the loo.   
  
When he came out into the sitting area he found Officer Murphy pouring out fresh tea. Barnes sat nearby sipping his own cuppa.  
  
Good morning, Professor! Murphy said jovially. Stopped   
by to see how you were feeling. Snape accepted the tea and sat down at the table.  
  
It's Severus, Murphy. I am feeling fine, thank you. I really  
wasn't hurt much yesterday, more surprised than anything  
else, Snape replied. Barnes made a noncommittal grunt.  
  
We've had no more visitors, Severus. The death eater  
that was caught wouldn't give us much information and is  
waiting for more questioning. You'll be perfectly safe here, the officer explained.  
  
That probably very true, Murphy, but I think I'll just go  
back to Hogwarts. Albus no longer needs help masking  
his hair and I am rather tired, the wizard said with a sigh. Murphy looked at Snape carefully. In his weakened state he was an open book for the more experienced eye. Of course, he felt like a detriment and a hindrance to his mentor. If he'd gone out into public he would hear the whispers of gossip that were being passed around. It angered Murphy. He was sure it hurt Dumbledore, too.  
  
If you decide to go home, said Murphy, I'll accompany you.  
I'd feel better seeing you safe to the castle.  
  
I'd like that, Murphy, Snape murmured. A rare admittance of needing someone else. There wasn't much else to say. Breakfast came and Snape ate enough to nearly satisfy Barnes. He then wrote out a note to Johnstone to thank her for her kindness and apologize for his perceived lacks. Another, shorter, to Dumbledore to let him know Murphy was taking him back to Hogwarts.   
  
He was back in the Headmaster's rooms at Hogwarts before an hour more had passed. Home. Snape allowed Jeffrey to fuss about, hopefully getting it out of his system. Finally he was alone with a book and a promise to eat dinner.  
  
Barnes had not been particularly happy about the trip to London, although not for the reasons that followed. He was more unhappy now seeing his patient fold into himself, withdrawing into his shell. Snape had done absolutely nothing wrong and yet he believed he'd ruined Dumbledore's trip as well as caused Johnstone to think he was unbalanced. Worse, Jeffrey didn't know the words to make it better.  
  
Reluctantly he trudged back to Hogsmeade. Dobby would be keeping an eye on Snape. McGonagall knew he was back and would check up on him later that evening and the following day or two until Dumbledore was back. Barnes could not come up with a good reason to stay with his patient although he was going to return the next afternoon.  
  
Murphy had returned to the conference and let Dumbledore know Snape was safely tucked back at Hogwarts. He mentioned the notes that had been left behind. After that he resumed monitoring the conference and occasionally wondered how the Potions Master was doing.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8: Phoenix Nest

The Weasleys Brew Again! #8  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
Snape woke as the sun warmed his face. He was wrapped up in blankets on the lounge. He'd tried to go back to his rooms in the dungeon but Dobby and Beryl had refused to let him leave. They were right, of course, but still, being chastised by two house elves had been nearly more than he could handle. He definitely could not sleep in the Headmaster's bedroom. He didn't deserve that luxury.  
  
So he'd curled up on the lounge while Dobby attempted to convince him to go to the bed. The elf finally gave up and covered him with more blankets then made him drink the potions Barnes had left behind. Useless. Snape felt absolutely useless.  
  
Fawkes had other plans. The bright phoenix nested on top of the Potions Master, chirruping his own eerily comforting songs. It was very soothing, a pleasure that the bird gave to very few people. In fact the bird was still on top of him, a warm weight that shuffled a bit and began to sing once more when he noted his nest' was awake.  
  
Snape gently stroked the soft feathers, amazed the creature felt him worthy enough to stay with all night. The phoenix rubbed its face against the hand, a luminous tear rolled down his fingers. So calming. With a sigh Snape rolled fully onto his back to better appreciate Fawkes.  
  
Seeing he had the wizard's complete attention Fawkes raised his beak and trilled a new song for the morning. It was as bright as his plumage and full of hope. Snape's eyes hooded as he drowsed listening to the beautiful sounds.  
  
McGonagall found them there a scant thirty minutes later. She had a free period before lunch and decided to check on her colleague. Entering the study she was suddenly filled with the phoenix song, the peaceful lassitude slowed her progress across the room. But she made it, settling down in a chair next to the lounge. Fawkes studied her intently, then lightly launched off his nest and returned to his perch and breakfast.  
  
The witch looked at Snape. He was very relaxed and content, more content than she'd seen him in a long while. Smiling she pushed back loose strands of his hair.  
  
Good morning Severus. You're looking quite rested, she said amiably.  
  
Yes, I do feel very good. Fawkes' songs are very soothing, Snape admitted. He tolerated her touch, leaning into the soft stroke.  
  
The phoenix is wonderful. Have you had breakfast? she asked. Snape shook his head slightly.  
I thought I'd have an early lunch. We can eat together, the witch said lightly. He agreed and padded off to the loo.  
  
The Headmaster's room was heavy with magic, old magic. McGonagall felt she was floating in a dream as she ordered up lunch. Even the normally bouncy Beryl was sedate as he set out plates and food.   
  
The witch stayed as long as she dared before finally slipping down to her next class, reluctant to leave the drowsy ease of the room. Snape had eaten well, more than she'd seen him eat in a long while then took his potions without hesitation or complaint. He'd settled back on the lounge drowsing once more.  
  
Once the Transfigurations teacher was gone, Fawkes quietly returned to his human nest. Snape curled around his pillow forming a hollow for his feathered friend. With a long warble the phoenix resumed piping a soothing song, spinning his peace into the hurt wizard.  
  
Several hours later Jeffrey Barnes entered that room. The air was heavy, he felt he was swimming through visible currents of magic. The song permeated all his senses. It didn't upset him, didn't trigger any suspicions, simply filled him with an easy lethargy. The Healer sat in the chair as McGonagall had, looking at the phoenix which eyed him very carefully before once again flying back to his perch.  
  
Barnes gently called, touching the limp body before him. Deeply asleep. The Healer scanned, finding nothing really wrong except exhaustion and the run-down levels that had plagued the wizard for months. At least Snape was sleeping comfortably.   
  
Barnes carefully administered two different healing potions, one for energy, one strengthening tonic. He then called for Dobby.  
  
The house elf quietly entered the room. The Healer was surprised, but figured the creature knew the Potions Master needed his rest. He gave Dobby packets of potions for that night and a separate set for the next morning. Since everything seemed fine the young Healer packed up and left for Hogsmeade.  
  
Once Barnes had left the phoenix silently glided back to his wizard's nest. Trilling the bright bird leaned over the resting Snape's face and released a glittering tear. It ran down his cheek and across his lips.  
  
Dobby think the phoenix leave Professor Snape alone, the house elf muttered as he cleaned the room. Fawkes raised his head and pinned the creature with a long, hard stare.  
  
Too strong. phoenix is too strong for Professor Snape, the elf challenged the bird, disapproving its tactics. Fawkes warbled at Dobby as it settled more comfortably down in the hollow created by the sleeping wizard.  
  
Tears powerful, songs powerful. Professor Snape need to  
eat, too! Dobby protested whatever explanation the phoenix had given him. The bird chose to ignore the elf and returned to piping his songs. The house elf sighed dramatically then finished cleaning the room.  
  
  
I feel badly, Albus! We should have followed Severus  
yesterday when we found him gone! Johnstone complained as she followed the other Headmaster up the castle steps. It was late and Dumbledore used his wand to light the darker parts of the trudge up to the great oak doors.  
  
I know, I wanted to also. But Severus feels guilty enough  
for things he didn't cause. If we'd showed up too early he'd  
feel worse. We would have missed all those workshops  
and seminars, not to mention the big awards dinner tonight.  
Trust me, Lila, Severus will be much happier knowing we  
finished our meetings, Dumbledore explained once again. Hopefully Johnstone would accept the explanation this time. The witch grumbled.  
  
I know, I know! But the child should realize none of it was  
his fault! she retorted.  
  
We've been over this, Lila. It may not be his fault to us,  
but he still believes it to be. Someday I hope he accepts  
that he has not only paid for his choices of youth ten fold  
but that we of the Light owe him a great debt, the Headmaster pushed open the door and held it as Lila walked through followed by their levitated luggage. It would be hard enough for the ill wizard to believe Johnstone had come to visit out of concern and not because she was upset. Albus sometimes had a hard time deciding when Lila was concerned and when she was upset when she got on a tear. Yes, she was concerned, she just had a southern lady's way of showing it.  
  
They had not gotten far into the entryway when Dobby popped out of the shadows.  
  
Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore! Dobby did not expect the  
Headmaster tonight! Dobby is glad the Headmaster is back, the house elf chattered as he bounced up and down making both witch and wizard a bit dizzy. Dumbledore managed to get a hand on the elf's shoulder and stop him.  
  
Dobby! I am glad to be back, too! This is Headmistress Lila   
Johnstone from Roanoke Academy in America. She's come to   
visit a few days. Would you bring our things up to my   
rooms? he asked the elf carefully.  
  
Is Headmaster Dumbledore coming up to his rooms now,   
too? the elf asked as indifferently as he could. It didn't fool the wizard at all.  
  
Yes, Dobby, Ms. Johnstone and I are both going up to my  
rooms now. Is everything all right? he asked again very carefully. Dobby shook his head vigorously so that his ears flapped. Snape was right, the creature would gain flight some day.  
  
Oh, yes. Very quiet. Dobby bring luggage. Dobby bring  
tea and some food, the elf declared.  
  
Oh, just tea is fine for us, Johnstone said.  
  
Tea for the Headmaster. Tea for the Headmistress. Food  
for Professor Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore make   
Professor Snape eat, Dobby asserted, breaking away from the humans and disappearing with the luggage. Albus sighed.   
  
Wonderful, he hasn't eaten. Lila, we really must be calm  
for now. You can lecture him later about his error in  
feeling guilty, Dumbledore said in a tired voice. The witch tilted her head and snorted.  
  
Me? I'm calm, Albus! I wasn't going to lecture the poor   
child, she said staunchly. Merely point out the fallacy of  
his thought processes.  
  
Not tonight, Lila. Not tonight, he said a bit irked. He was rewarded with a mischievous smirk. He glared a moment then chuckled himself.  
  
Silly witch, he opened his arms for a hug.  
  
Grumpy wizard, she returned the gesture giving her friend a comforting squeeze.  
  
Together they walked up staircases and down hallways to his own secreted doorway. The password, chocolate cherries, opened the wall and they rode the moving stairway up, up, up to the tower rooms.   
  
Remember, no lectures, Dumbledore had to warn one last time receiving an impatient snort from Johnstone.  
  
I am a lady, Albus Dumbledore. I will conduct myself in an  
appropriate manner, the witch retorted.   
  
Pushing the door open they first noted the ruddy light. Then the weight of the atmosphere of the room. Dumbledore waved a hand turning on his lights. A quick glance around the room offered no explanations.  
  
Dobby told phoenix Headmaster Dumbledore is back, the house elf's satisfied voice carried to them through the sluggish air. A deep warble caused the Headmaster to rub his forehead as if dispelling a sudden headache.  
  
Dumbledore muttered. He pulled off his cloak and tossed it on the scorched coat rack leaving Johnstone to take care of herself. He moved quickly across the room using his wand to throw open all his windows letting the cold night air push in and break up the dense air in the room. There, on the lounge, was his Potions Master deep in slumber.   
  
Nestled on top looking very, very smug was his phoenix. Fawkes lifted his beak, turned his head and stared at Dumbledore, _his_ wizard. Whatever the bird was thinking was not known.  
  
Dumbledore growled affectionately. Reaching down he picked up the bird and cuddled it in his arms. Johnstone came next to her friend and looked at the somewhat radiant bird.  
  
Your phoenix, Albus? Whatever is it doing to Severus? she asked.  
  
My phoenix. He seems to be taking care of Severus for  
me, he sighed, stroking the warm feathers.  
Silly bird! You know humans can't stay awake nor remember  
to take care of themselves when you tend to them! He walked the bird over to his perch and set him down. Turning, he raised an eyebrow in concern.  
  
Dobby? Did you notice if Fawkes lost any tears while  
he was with Professor Snape? Dumbledore asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
  
Oh, no lost tears. No, Dobby started and a small smile of relief flitted across the Headmaster's face.  
  
Not lost. Bad phoenix _gave_ Professor Snape three tears  
that Dobby saw. Dobby not know how many tears bad  
phoenix give poor Professor Snape. Professor Snape  
sleep and sleep. Only ate early lunch with Professor  
McGonagall this morning. Sleep all night. Sleep all day.   
Professor Snape not move since morning, Dobby complained as he poured tea out into three cups.  
  
Fawkes is not a bad phoenix, Dobby. Fawkes only wanted  
to take care of Professor Snape for me. Thank you for the  
tea. I will see that Severus eats, Dumbledore said shooing the house elf out of the room. He walked past Johnstone and pulled a chair close to the lounge.   
  
The cold air had done its job and cleared the heavy atmosphere out. Windows were closed with a quick wave and charm.   
  
Albus? What happened? Lila asked concerned. She sat on the lounge next to the absolutely still wizard and touched him if only to assure herself he was alive. Which Snape was, although deeply asleep.  
  
Fawkes comforted Severus. Actually, I've only seen him  
do that a few times over the years and then for only an  
hour or two at a time, Dumbledore began, running a hand over the slack face.  
A phoenix's song can be extremely soothing, it calms a  
distraught person easily. With longer exposure it puts  
the person to sleep. Very healing, but very strong.   
Severus was easily overpowered and he's been asleep   
since yesterday evening, except for a short time he seems  
to have eaten with Minerva. What concerns me more is  
how much of the phoenix tears Severus was exposed to  
and ingested. They are very powerful curatives, used  
sparingly in remedies as you well know. Given how far under  
Severus is Fawkes was very generous.  
  
Should we wake him? Johnstone asked.  
  
Yes, we should, Dumbledore touched his wand to Snape's temple.  
he commanded quietly.   
  
No response.  
  
a little louder. Nose twitched, eyebrows arched slightly. Still asleep.  
  
Let me, sweet heart, Johnstone brushed the wand back and untangled the covers. She pulled them back to Snape's waist. It was apparent from the stiffness that he hadn't moved in a while. The witch carefully rubbed the still arms and shoulders until they unbent and began to move sluggishly on their own. Tugging on Snape's hands she was rewarded with more movement.  
  
Severus? Come on, sweet pea, time to wake up for  
Lila! the witch leveraged the waking wizard partially upright motioning to Dumbledore to sit behind him. After several more tugs and nudges Snape was sitting up blinking and trying to focus.  
  
Severus? Child? Wake up. Time to go to the loo and wash  
up, Dumbledore encouraged the sleepy wizard.  
  
a very groggy voice managed to ask.  
  
Yes, sweet pea. Albus and Lila, Johnstone drawled in her most comforting manner. It earned her a confused look as he peered up at the witch.  
  
Headmistress Johnstone? the bewildered voice quavered indecisively.  
  
Lila, sweet pea, and Albus, she said firmly. With a groan Snape tried to stretch a body unused to movement. Dumbledore began to massage the stiff back while Lila shifted Snape's legs towards the edge of the lounge.   
  
I feel like I've been asleep for days, Snape muttered trying to move.  
And I need to go, he added plaintively. Carefully they tried to help the Potions Master stand. When it became obvious he wasn't going to be able to walk Dumbledore levitated Snape and moved him into the bathroom. Johnstone waited by the door giving the ill wizard some privacy. She heard flushing noises but after a few minutes the door remained shut. Finally she knocked.  
  
Is everything all right, Albus? she asked through the door. It opened slightly.  
  
Yes, Lila. Just a quick bath. Would you go into the bedroom  
and bring us a sleep shirt, socks and leggings? Dumbledore asked. She could hear the splash of water filling a tub.  
  
I'll be back then, she answered leaving the door ajar. She amazed even herself in securing the requested clothing and slipping into the bathroom after a quick peek. Snape was comfortably lounging in a large tub full of steaming water and suds. Dumbledore had just finished washing the long black hair and was toweling it dry.  
  
Hey sweet pea, feeling better? Johnstone asked brightly. Snape looked up slightly embarrassed. He scooted further down under the water.  
  
I'm fine, Lila, the Potions Master muttered. Twitching muscles negated the statement, but the witch wisely chose not to mention that. She set the clothing on the sink.  
  
I'll just go see to the tea, Johnstone said, leaving the room gracefully.  
  
Ten minutes later dressed and moving slowly on his own Snape came back to the table with Dumbledore in tow. The Potions Master managed to sit in a proffered chair with a sigh. Hands dropped into lap motionless. The Headmaster moved to him and began to massage the limp right arm.  
  
You'll get the feeling back and the movement in a little while  
Severus, the older wizard explained as he worked up and down the limb.  
  
It's all pins and needles now, Snape said quietly.   
  
You must have not moved very much today, Johnstone observed as she fussed over the tea before sliding a cup to the younger wizard. He attempted to raise the tea to his lips but his good' arm shook too much and he set it with a clatter back onto the saucer.   
  
It was all the excuse the witch needed to slide closer and hold the cup up for Snape.  
  
No, it's too much trouble, the Potions Master tried to push up and away. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
Severus, you need to eat something, Dumbledore coaxed.  
  
Then let Dobby feed me, Snape said in a defeated tone. Johnstone took hold of his chin and firmly turned his face to hers.  
  
Something wrong with our service? Lila nearly growled. The aggressive glare caused Snape's eyes to widen.  
  
N-no ma'am, he stuttered.  
  
Good. Sip, she held the cup to his lips and waited for him to comply. Which the Potions Master did quickly.  
  
Now, open, the witch said firmly, setting the cup down and picking up a small bowl of chunky soup. Expertly she tucked spoonful after spoonful in while Dumbledore worked on first Snape's arm then his shoulders. Bites of tinned peaches began to alternate with the soup. Johnstone was determined to stuff the wizard as full as possible.  
  
While she pursued her goal the Headmaster spoke quietly, relating the workshops he'd attended and then the awards dinner that evening. He was determined to let Snape know they'd not missed any of the conference.  
  
I'm full, Lila, the cowed Potions Master finally eked out refusing a spoon of fruit. He was subjected to the witch's intense scrutiny and leaned back into his mentor for protection. Dumbledore chuckled as he held his child.  
  
You just need to take Jeffrey's potions, Severus, the older wizard decided. Johnstone set the dish and spoon down reaching for the packets. She dumped them into the leftover tea and stirred the solution thoroughly. This was handed to Dumbledore who held the cup firmly while Snape guided it to his mouth drinking deeply. With a sigh the ill wizard rested his head against his mentor's shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry, Snape whispered. Once more Johnstone's eyes flashed but she held her tongue.  
  
For what, child? You've done nothing wrong. Even I have  
trouble fighting Fawkes when he decides I need to rest, the Headmaster said gently as he put his arms around his tired friend.  
  
I just didn't want to cause any trouble, Snape struggled to find some blame.   
  
You didn't cause any trouble. I didn't want you to to leave, Johnstone said softly, pulling his attention away from the quiet calm that was Albus. She reached out and carefully touched his face.  
  
Severus, we're not angry. We were concerned. We want  
to help you, child, the Headmaster assured his friend. Lila reached and took Snape's hand.  
  
I'm not mad, Severus, not at you! I'm upset with all the  
things that happened to hurt you, Johnstone said with a quiet voice and light tone. She rubbed the lax hands and warmed him with her energy. The softer tones, the soothing feed, food, potions, all conspired to settle Snape. Blinking drowsily he finally looked up at Johnstone.  
  
I left because Albus didn't need me to make potions. I   
was very tired but even with Murphy's assurances I couldn't  
sleep well. I know I didn't cause the troubles but the fact  
remains those death eaters would have killed you Lila. I  
don't know why they only bound you. Malfoy would have   
done the killing if he hadn't been so set on torturing me, Snape sighed as he snuggled closer to the warmth Dumbledore offered.  
I'm sorry because of all the problems, whether I caused   
them or not, the tired wizard finished shamelessly seeking the gentle touch of the Headmaster. The older wizard happily complied, rocking softly as he made soothing noises.   
  
Johnstone considered the two wizards, especially the younger. He understood it wasn't his fault yet he felt guilty just the same. Albus was right, it was a good thing they'd stayed at the conference. She continued to send her healing energy to Snape.  
  
I don't know how it's possible, but I'm very tired, the sleepy voice of Snape wafted up.  
  
Then we should get to bed, hmmm? Dumbledore said tenderly. His friend gave him a small nod.  
I can sleep on the lounge, Snape murmured as he was pulled up out of the chair.  
  
You've slept in the lounge long enough, sweet pea. A warm  
bed without a phoenix is a much better choice, Johnstone said as they moved to the bedroom.  
  
It's ok, Snape protested, you two take the bed. But he was easily overwhelmed by Dumbledore physically walking him into the bedroom. Johnstone pulled covers back and he was once more in the middle. The cool sheets caused him to shiver before they were warmed by the witch. She sat next to him rubbing his shoulders and back while the older wizard changed for bed.  
  
Snape was soon curled tightly against Dumbledore, hands fisted in his sleep shirt. Johnstone propped up on her elbow from the other side.  
  
He's not going to let go, she mused as she once more ran a soothing hand over the sleeping wizard's shoulder.  
  
No, he'll cling for most of the night, the Headmaster agreed.  
  
He's really trapped, isn't he? Lila asked, concern coming through.  
  
Yes, he is, Albus sadly agreed.


	9. Chapter 9: Continuing Revelations

The Weasleys Brew Again! #9  
  
By Raven Dancer   
  
summary: Continued Revelations...  
  
  
Given how late it had been when the Headmaster returned, he and Johnstone were still asleep with the first owls delivered The Daily Prophet to Hogwarts. It was Sunday, certainly not an early-rising day for most inhabitants of the castle. Minerva McGonagall was up, having been pulled from her bed by an upset house elf.   
  
Security Wizards must see you, Professor McGonagall! the distraught Winky shook the somnolent witch into wakefulness.   
  
Security? What security? McGonagall asked querulously. She'd been up a bit too late with Professor Vector. Sherry had been the point of discussion. Or at least that was what they'd been discussing while they drank it.  
  
Security wizard said he was Officer Murphy. Officer Murphy  
must speak to deputy headmistress. Professor McGonagall, Winky continued, helping the witch into her robes and fetching her shoes. In less than ten minutes she was washed up and moving out into the hallway.  
  
Winky, where are the Security Wizards? she asked, not seeing anyone in the hallway.  
  
In the Headmaster's study. Winky took them up and sent  
for tea. Winky came to get Professor McGonagall, the house elf reported dutifully.   
So up the stairs to the Headmaster's study she went. She mentally berated Dumbledore for leaving her alone while he played at that bloody conference in London. As she opened the door McGonagall tooled her expression into a calm demeanor.  
  
Good morning, gentlemen, she nodded at the two ministry wizards standing at her arrival. She moved around and took up the command position at Albus' desk. Tea was poured for her and she had a bracing sip while the visitors settled in chairs across from the desk.  
  
Officer Daniel Murphy, said the older man, and this is  
Officer Bill Taylor. The younger wizard nodded his greetings.  
Professor, this is not going to be easy, Murphy began as he pulled a paper out from his coat. He was still in muggle dress from the conference. He handed the morning edition of the Daily Prophet to her.  
  
Conference Attack, she read aloud, Rooms destroyed  
by Deatheaters. McGonagall's eyes sped over the lead paragraph. As she continued her mouth slowly dropped open and she paled significantly.  
  
Oh dear God in Heaven, she managed shakily.   
  
I'm sorry, Professor. The room was completely destroyed, as were the adjoining set of rooms, Murphy said quietly.  
  
You're sure he's, he's, McGonagall could not say dead'.   
  
We're as sure as we can be at this point, ma'am. There's  
not much left and my team is still sifting through the rubble, Murphy said sadly.  
  
Headmistress Johnstone of Roanoke Academy is missing,  
too, added Taylor.  
  
Lila? She's an old friend of Albus'. They had planned to  
meet at the conference, McGonagall clutched her tea cup. She suddenly jerked and stared at the bedroom door.  
Oh, Merlin, poor Severus, she murmured. Murphy followed her eyes and looked at the door.  
  
Severus slept up here last night? he asked.  
  
Yes, he's been convalescing here. Most of his rooms have  
been given over to the substitute potions instructor. she explained as tears began to slowly gather and fall. Taylor held out his kerchief for her. Dully she accepted and blotted tears.  
How can I tell him, she cried softly. Murphy touched her hand supportively.  
  
I will, Professor. I've known Severus a long time. Is there  
someone else I should send for? His healer, perhaps? Murphy gently took over.  
  
Yes, yes. Dr. Barnes. You can send a message over the  
computer in the corner, McGonagall said as best she could, sniffing and wiping her eyes.  
  
Twenty minutes later the door opened again, this time it flew back and hit the wall with a decided *thud*. Jeffrey Barnes and his father, James, entered.  
  
We saw the paper! My gods, Minerva! How are you doing? James Barnes swept passed the security wizards and opened his arms to the still crying witch. She stood and looked sadly at the Healer.  
  
Not too well at the moment, James, she said allowing him to gather her close.  
  
Where's Severus?! the younger doctor said loudly.   
  
Well, I believe he's in..., began Murphy.  
  
He's sleeping, a grumbling voice hissed from the bedroom door.  
And I'd prefer he stay that way for a little while longer!  
  
A decidedly sleep-rumpled Albus Dumbledore came out. He was effectively glaring at the trouble makers. Not that it worked in quieting them down.  
  
McGonagall launched herself across the room at her old friend.  
  
Murphy sputtered loudly.  
  
ALBUS! YOU'RE ALIVE! Jeffrey was at the older wizard's side in a trice scanning him to prove to himself Dumbledore was, in point of fact, alive.  
  
Would y'all keep your voices down!? another voice called from the doorway and Lila Johnstone stepped into the room.  
  
HEADMISTRESS! YOU'RE SAFE! several voices called out as the excitement and relief washed over the previously mourning witch and wizards. Not much made sense for several moments.   
  
Into this minor riot Snape wandered, still very sleepy. He skirted around the chattering group and sat down near the desk regarding everyone drowsily. Glancing at the desk he noted the papers and picked up the front section. Dark eyes widened as the headlines then article were quickly scanned. He looked at the papers then at the very alive Headmaster of Hogwarts. Pushing up from the chair he shoved the paper into Dumbledore's hands and stumbled into the loo.  
  
Severus? What's wrong? Lila called after the fleeing wizard.  
  
Best read the papers, ma'am, Murphy said. She watched as Jeffrey bounded across the room and disappeared into the loo after Snape. Then she turned her attention to the paper in Dumbledore's hand.  
  
Oh my! Johnstone exclaimed.  
  
Dear gods! Dumbledore added.  
  
We're dead? The whole wizarding world thinks we're  
dead? I have to get a message to Roanoke! Johnstone said in a panic.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the closed loo door. He knew exactly what was happening.  
  
Jeffrey's with him, Albus, James said quickly. The Healer took Dumbledore's arm with one hand and Johnstone's with the other.  
  
Let's just sit down and have a cuppa tea. Officer Murphy  
has some questions for you and then we'll contact the  
Ministry and get a message over to Roanoke Academy, the Healer continued, leading the two shocked, and very alive, people to the couch. More tea was sent for while everyone settled on chairs, and couch. The loo door opened and a very pale Potions Master came out being supported by the younger Healer. He was brought to the couch and carefully nestled against the Headmaster.  
  
It's ok, Severus, Dumbledore soothed. Johnstone and Jeffrey both snagged blankets to put around the shivering wizard. With some cajoling Snape was soon lying down, pillowed in his mentor's lap while Barnes pulsed him gently. A softly murmured charm and the Potions Master was asleep. Instead of moving, Barnes simply remained on the floor leaning against the couch keeping one hand on his patient.  
  
Dumbledore explained how he and Johnstone had packed, gone to the awards dinner, and then floo'd back to Hogsmeade. They'd gotten back a little after midnight London time and had finally gone to bed after 2 am.   
  
Murphy explained that Security had watched the dinner. Then at 2:37 the Headmaster's rooms had exploded. Since they'd ceased monitoring the adjoining rooms were empty. No one had been harmed (that they knew of) from the blast.  
  
I would bet that Malfoy came back looking for Severus, Dumbledore speculated as he quietly soothed the sleeping Potions Master.  
  
Came back, found Severus was gone and simply destroyed  
the entire flat, Murphy agreed.  
  
I need to send a message to my school, Johnstone said. Murphy nodded in agreement.  
  
If you write your message I'll arrange for an officer to  
portkey over to your academy, he offered. Lila thanked him and went to the Headmaster's desk to write.  
  
I had better dress and go downstairs for breakfast. I'm  
sure multiple copies of the Daily Prophet have already  
arrived. The only way to assure the staff and students is  
to be visible and available, Dumbledore decided.   
  
Let me take Severus then, Dr. James said. Jeffrey simply smiled. When his father got into a protective mood he was tenacious. Dumbledore carefully ran his hand over Snape's shoulder.  
  
Severus? I am going to breakfast, the Headmaster said softly.   
Dr James is going to take care of you child. Murphy smiled slightly at the endearment. The Potions Master was nearing forty but he must seem very much a child to Dumbledore. The sleeping man stirred, eyes fluttering, fingers clutching then relaxing.  
  
What Albus? Snape asked in the middle of a yawn. The older wizard smiled as he continued to massage the drowsy wizard's shoulders.  
  
I am going to go dress and have breakfast downstairs.   
Dr. James is going to stay with you, Dumbledore explained more fully. A slight nod and then Snape slowly sat upright. The elder Barnes slipped into the Headmaster's space. Snape leaned against him but didn't lie back down. Johnstone called over from the desk.  
  
I am going to eat breakfast, too. I best stay here for the day at least, the witch said.  
  
Yes, ma'am. I was going to ask you stay until we can  
question you officially. Officer Taylor will go back to   
headquarters and get the necessary paperwork and a  
messenger, Murphy explained.   
I will stay here for the time being, if I may use your  
computer, Albus?   
  
Of course, Murphy. It is at your disposal, Dumbledore waved vaguely in the direction of the computer.  
As for a messenger, I believe Bill Weasley is due to go to  
New York this week. Perhaps he can leave early and deliver   
your message Lila.  
  
Oh, good! My deputy headmaster and some of my staff  
have met Mr. Weasley. That will work out perfectly, the witch blew gently on the finished parchment.  
  
I can send a message to Arthur Weasley and have him  
relay it to his son. Or we can floo him, Murphy suggested.  
  
Use the computer; Arthur is nutters over that thing and  
checks for messages all the time, Snape muttered as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.   
  
I know we're going to have someone out from the Daily   
Prophet, Albus, McGonagall pointed out. They'll want an   
exclusive. The Headmaster sighed.  
  
I am afraid you are right about that. I will leave it to  
Officer Murphy to let us know what should be said. I  
think Severus can be safely tucked away during their visit, Dumbledore decided.  
  
Yes, I want to try to stick to the facts. And you're right,  
there's no need to have Severus involved with anything but  
the official investigation, Murphy agreed.  
  
As everyone started moving to their tasks Jeffrey suggested breakfast for Snape, his father and himself. Murphy heartily endorsed the idea and requested something to eat, too. Taylor left, McGonagall excused herself to go downstairs to the great hall and the Headmasters went to clean up and dress.  
  
Murphy checked in with his office retrieving and sending messages. While Jeffrey ordered up breakfast Snape slowly rose to his feet. Dr. James stood with his patient walking with him as he made his way to the window to look out over the school grounds. It was overcast with a promise of more snow coming in. Very little was out and about: a few birds, a largish animal, probably Fang. Snape sighed. His window was rather boring after the ones in London. Dr James put a comforting hand on his shoulder sending a thin stream of energy.  
  
The calm did not last long. The door to the Headmaster's office opened and two wizards walked in: the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The first was surprising enough, but the second caused a spike of anger and fear jarring Snape into standing completely straight and rigid. The Potions Master's face tooled into complete neutrality as he watched both men invade his sanctuary'. Murphy finished a few key strokes before he stood and moved towards the middle of the room.  
  
Minister Fudge, I was not expecting you, the security head said very carefully.  
  
Well, the ministry could not leave Hogwarts without   
leadership after the terrible tragedy of last night, Fudge said smoothly, his eyes settled briefly on Snape before resting on Murphy. Malfoy moved across the room singularly intent on the Potions Master.  
  
Severus, I was horrified when I heard the news! Doubly  
when I realized what it would mean to you, the dark wizard said oozing sincerity. It occurred to Snape and his comrades that these two did not know Dumbledore was alive. His eyes met Murphy's briefly then Jeffrey. Dr. James, who was still in contact with his patient, felt the turmoil and the controlled determination. Snape was up to something and the older Healer decided to follow his lead.  
  
I understand the Minister being here but a fail to see  
why you are, Lucius, Snape said coldly, not letting any emotion settle on his face or in his voice. Fudge smiled slightly.  
  
I was staying with the Malfoys for the weekend. When the  
news came that Albus had been killed Lucius was very   
concerned. We discussed several alternatives for taking   
care of the school, the minister explained. Malfoy smiled an oily smile. Quite an alibi having the minister at his home during the problems at the conference.   
  
Lucius has offered to temporarily head the school freeing  
the staff to deal with the Headmaster's death, Fudge continued. Many thoughts crossed both Murphy's and Snape's minds, most of them the quite similar. Murphy decided to remain quiet and watch the interplay between Snape, Malfoy and Fudge. The Potions Master carefully moved away from Dr. James' side and touch. He came closer to Malfoy.  
  
Very generous offer, Lucius, he said silkily, black eyes deep and unreadable. Malfoy felt nervous; Snape was not reacting as if he'd lost his best friend. Uneasy, Malfoy went on the attack.  
  
I want to help. Although I'm afraid you will have to  
convalescence elsewhere. Perhaps you'd like to go out  
to my home? You certainly would be welcome, Malfoy said in a conciliatory tone. Snape barely raised an eyebrow.  
  
I am sure I would be quite welcome, we are such _old   
friends_, the Potions Master replied in an unconcerned voice. Now Malfoy glanced at Fudge. Something was very wrong here. He'd basically told the git he was dead; certainly Snape hadn't the power to escape. Still Snape was completely calm and in control of himself. Unable to resist trying to torment the man, Malfoy stepped as close as he dare.  
  
Why don't I help you pack, Severus? I would be very  
happy to assist you, Malfoy whispered with a feral grin.  
  
No, I know I'm most welcome, but I would prefer to stay  
here, Snape said.  
  
Oh, that would not be appropriate, Professor Snape, Fudge quickly jumped in.   
The School Directors tolerated your presence here as  
long as Dumbledore was in control I'm afraid you will have  
to leave.  
  
Your, ah, past affiliations leave something to be desired, Malfoy commented.  
  
Why should that be an issue now? asked Dr. James with an edge of anger.  
  
Now, now, no need to get upset, Fudge said smoothly.  
No one is questioning Professor Snape's loyalties. But  
since a new headmaster will be selected we need to get  
the offices in order. Professor Snape would do best to  
move on until he is well enough to come back to teach.  
  
Johnstone chose this moment to reenter the room fully dressed and ready for breakfast. She barely noted the Minister of Magic, her entire attention focused on Malfoy within a step of Snape. She immediately walked across the room radiating strength. The dominating force they felt caused both the Minister and Malfoy to step back intimidated.  
  
Mr. Malfoy, I cannot say this is a pleasure, she said firmly.  
  
Lucius? Have you met the Headmistress of Roanoke   
before? Fudge asked with some confusion.  
  
He had the pleasure at the conference, Snape said with another searching glance. Fudge seemed out of it as usual. Malfoy was visibly taken aback.  
  
I, I seem to recall seeing her when I was visiting another  
person at the conference, Malfoy fumbled slightly.  
  
Yes, you did come to the education conference in London  
Mr. Malfoy, Murphy now jumped into the conversation.  
I seem to recall asking to speak with you there, but you   
avoided me.  
  
I had the Minister visiting, I really did not have the time to   
chit chat, officer, Malfoy said haughtily. He was getting angry now, losing his advantage over Snape. Unable to stop himself he leaned closer to the Potions Master.  
How does it feel knowing he's dead? Couldn't save Albus, could you? You worthless piece of filth, he whispered into Snape's ear alone. With a malicious grin he stepped back expecting a wonderful outburst from the now trapped wizard.   
  
Really, Lucius, you over rate yourself, the wizard replied calmly. The bedroom door opened and out walked Dumbledore. He glanced at Fudge then over at Malfoy.  
  
Gentlemen? Is there something the matter? he asked firmly. He certainly did not like Malfoy so close to Snape. From Johnstone's and Dr James' body language, they didn't like it either. The Potions Master leaned over to the dark wizard.  
  
My, my, Lucius. You've failed your master twice. I imagine  
you'll have some explaining to do, Snape said smugly, sneering at the confounded man.  
  
Malfoy struck as quick as a snake, grabbing the Potions Master by his robe pulling him close.  
  
You are dead. You know that. You have no where to hide, he snarled low and dangerously.  
  
Right, I can see that Lucius, Snape said sarcastically, eyes flashing.   
  
Mr. Malfoy! Please!, it was Cornelius Fudge who snapped the dark wizard out of his fixation. He released the Potions Master and stepped back unable to mask the hatred on his face.  
  
Narcissa will be so disappointed you won't be out to the  
manor, he snapped. His face suddenly twisted with pain, then was forced back to disinterest. Snape smiled.  
  
Send her my regrets, Lucius. I hope you enjoy your  
_meeting_, the Potions Master purred. His arm burned, the tattoo summoning him to Voldemort. From the fleeting expression on Malfoy's face, he too, had been summoned. Eyes burning in rage the dark wizard turned away from his inaccessible prey.  
  
I have other pressing business to take care of Cornelius, Malfoy said to the Minister. Who was rather pale himself Snape noted to himself.  
  
As do I. I would love to stay and discuss this wondrous  
turn of events, Albus! I am so pleased you were not killed  
in that explosion. But I need to get back to the Ministry  
and be available for problems that will arise from this   
unfortunate incident, Fudge said with some concern. He moved towards the door while Malfoy stalked past him.  
  
I will be back later this morning, Minister, with statements.  
We also have the interview with Mr. Clarion to finish and get  
ready for you, Murphy reported. Fudge stopped and turned slightly.  
  
Oh, Mr. Clarion was sent to Azkaban. The Dementors should  
have him now in fact. He will cause no more problems, the minister reported completely unruffled. Murphy raised an eyebrow.  
  
But, Minister, we had only done a preliminary questioning.  
We wanted to use veritaserum to ascertain what he knew  
about the death eaters' movements, the officer said with concern.  
  
No need, Murphy. He has undoubtedly had the kiss applied.  
The agreed punishment in all death eater crimes, Fudge responded.  
We really must be off, he concluded and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut Lila moved to Snape.  
  
Are you all right? she began. But Snape looked beyond her to Dumbledore.  
  
he asked plaintively holding out his arm. Quickly the Headmaster crossed the room.  
  
He's summoning? Dumbledore asked as he gently took Snape's forearm. A few words and the tight lines of Snape's face began to relax. Dr. James was right behind with both hands firmly holding the trembling wizard.   
  
Come, Severus, I have you, the elder healer said quietly gathering him close. Snape latched on tight as his body shook.  
  
I don't know why I'm shaking, he said, even his voice trembled. Jeffrey now moved in and helped his father support the ill wizard.  
  
You have suffered several shocks this morning, Severus.  
I would be concerned if you weren't shaky and upset, the younger healer assisted bringing him to the lounge. James settled down first pulling an unresisting Snape close to him.  
  
It wasn't me they wanted, Snape managed as blankets were tucked around him and Jeffrey began to warm him gently.  
They were after you, Albus. Lucius would take over the   
school and destroy the base you've built up. I was simply  
a bonus, he curled into Dr. James' soothing energy with a slight moan.  
  
I have to agree with Severus, said Officer Murphy. The  
entire set-up was to kill you, Headmaster. Malfoy's own  
desire to get Severus is what ultimately thwarted the plan.  
  
How could they get past your security? Johnstone asked. Murphy shook his head.  
  
Not sure. We think they used a muggle bomb and not magic  
to blow up the rooms. At least that was what the first scans  
were showing. After the attack on Severus we were all  
geared up for a magical assault. We missed the obvious, Murphy said ashamed and apologetic.  
  
Severus? Do you want me to stay with you? Dumbledore moved to his child now sniffling slightly as the entire scope of the project began to unfold. Snape shook his head slightly.  
  
No, you need to go to breakfast. I, I will be fine with  
Dr. James and Jeffrey, Snape managed to get out without tears. Dumbledore touched his hair, gently stoking it out of his friend's eyes.  
  
Ok, I will go down and nip prospective problems in the bud  
then I'll be back up, Dumbledore promised with a final soft touch. Snape gave him a tight smile before burrowing back into the safety of Dr. James' robes.   
  
Rest, sweet pea, Johnstone patted Snape. Together the Headmasters went down to breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10: Headmaster Announcements

The Weasleys Brew Again! #10  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
  
  
As Johnstone moved down the staircase with Dumbledore she turned slightly.  
Are you sure about leaving Severus? she asked.  
  
Yes. He trusts Dr. James more than me at times, he said with a sad smile.  
  
More than you? I would think he'd trust you most! she said curiously. The sad smile turned to a slight frown.  
  
I let him down last fall. Dr. James never has. But he loves  
me, Dumbledore explained quietly. Johnstone simply put a soothing hand on his shoulder. They were now walking down the hallway towards the great hall. There was a lot of noise coming from the open doors.  
  
Into the mayhem Dumbledore and Johnstone went. As soon as they cleared the door the entire room quieted into silence; all eyes upon the Headmaster as he moved up to the head table. Dumbledore smiled at the surprised faces.  
  
There was a little typo in the Daily Prophet this morning, he said with a chuckle. The relief was loud; scores of voices clamoring at once in joy and asking for explanations. And asking especially why the Headmaster's hair was GREEN. Dumbledore just continued walking unhurriedly to his seat. He stood and faced the school as Johnstone sat in Snape's usual seat. He motioned for quiet.  
  
There was an explosion of some sort in London at an   
educational conference I was attending early this morning.   
Yes, it was centered in my rooms. No, I was not there. I   
returned to Hogwarts last night to attend to some pressing business. Please be sure to let anyone not at breakfast   
know I am fine, Dumbledore said very succinctly.  
As for the green hair, I would direct your inquiries to Misters   
Fred and George Weasley. Now, let's eat breakfast! At that command the students fell to the repast spread before them. A few staff members came down to talk with the Headmaster personally, reassure themselves of his continued good health. Hagrid went as far as to pat him vigorously on the back. Johnstone covered her smile with a napkin.  
  
Dumbledore stayed for over an hour being sure to only eat and drink things on the table. He knew enough eyes would be watching. As students and staff finished many came forward to simply say good morning to their Headmaster. He reassured each and every person that he was fine.  
  
He noted two students that did not stop by: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. He glanced about the hall: Granger and Weasley were making their way up front. Once up to the table they smiled and said good morning' to Dumbledore.  
  
A fine morning to be sure, the Headmaster answered.  
Mr. Potter did not wish breakfast this morning? he asked.  
  
Oh, he had breakfast. But he said he needed to check on  
someone and excused himself, Hermione reported.  
  
He didn't see Professor Snape, Ron added with a shrug.  
  
I think I know where our Mr. Potter is, Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Inside he groaned; just what would the Daily Prophet make of The Boy That Lived being in his study? Any small tidbit of information regarding Harry was splashed over page one generally. Unless the Ministry elected to suppress it. Then it was relegated to page three.  
  
The Headmaster glanced across the hall as if by sheer will he could pull Potter downstairs and send him off with his friends. Well, he probably could, but accio'ing Harry Potter half-way across the school was bound to be noticed. Before he returned his attention to his tablemates he saw Draco Malfoy walk confidently into the hall, stop short and stare at him. It was hard to really see the boy's face, but the eyes were locked on him for a long moment. Then he turned abruptly and nearly ran out.  
  
Wonder what that was about, Dumbledore mused. He shook his head slightly and looked at a Ravenclaw witch, Brown he recalled and began to chat with her.  
  
As breakfast finally wound down Johnstone fidgeted impatiently.  
  
I think, Headmaster, we can safely leave now, Johnstone suggested.  
  
Oh, I haven't spoken to all the house elves yet, Dumbledore replied with a perfectly straight face.   
Not to mention the ghosts. Heavens, the portraits alone will   
take most of the afternoon! The witch raised an eyebrow.  
  
Albus, you are a very trying man, she drawled.  
  
Oh, yes. Would you like an example? he leered rather suggestively.   
  
Albus Dumbledore! she said reproachfully. Then stifled a chuckle.  
Yes, I would love an example. Later, though. I'd like to  
get back upstairs and see if that lovely Officer Murphy has  
contacted Mr. Weasley, she batted her eyelashes at the mention of the security wizard. Dumbledore huffed into his beard.  
  
Oh, Officer Murphy? It was my idea! he protested lightly. Johnstone stood and moved passed her old friend.  
  
Ah, but he's the one putting it into action! Action speaks  
louder than words! she tossed over her shoulder. Dumbledore stood up and followed her.  
  
I can show you some action, he harumphed after her. They moved through the halls a respectful distance apart, greeting students and staff they met. It took a full half-hour just to get to the gargoyle and beyond to the moving stairs.   
  
Dumbledore commanded half-way up the spiral. He looked above and below then moved towards Johnstone.  
  
Now, what was that about actions and words? he purred encircling her in is arms.  
  
Why Headmaster Dumbledore! This is so, so sudden! she affected innocent surprise well. The wizard growled and pulled her closer kissing her gently then more passionately. Johnstone opened her mouth slightly and tantalized him with a gentle swipe of her tongue. He encouraged her, his tongue dueling with hers before she slid in and stroked his palate sending a quiver through his body. After a few heated moments they broke apart.  
  
Mm, I think I like this idea of action, Dumbledore murmured in her ear, tracing the lobe before nibbling slightly sending a delighted shudder through her. The sound of an opening door somewhere above them caused them to break apart like guilty teenagers.  
  
Hullo? Who's coming up? the voice of Officer Murphy drifted down to them.  
  
Uh, Albus Dumbledore and Headmistress Johnstone, the wizard said quickly.   
The stairs seem to be stuck and we're walking up.   
  
Johnstone hissed trying not to giggle.  
  
Half a moment! Murphy called.   
  
the security wizard suddenly commanded and the stairs once more began their upward motion. Soon both witch and wizard were deposited at the door greeted by a smiling Murphy.  
  
The stairs at the Ministry had a nasty habit of freezing up  
when me and the missus rode em sometimes, he explained. Johnstone laughed musically while Dumbledore fought off a blush. Both followed the officer into the room.  
  
Now, Mr. Weasley will be here within the hour to take your  
messages Headmistress. The Daily Prophet reporter is due  
about the same time, he explained as they moved towards the sitting area. Dr. James was reading a paperback with Snape curled up against his chest asleep.  
  
Johnstone fought the urge to rush over and make sure the ill wizard was ok. She held out nearly 15 seconds when she gave in and walked at a normal pace sitting down next to them. Then she reached out to just stroke his hair.  
  
Hi Lila, Snape murmured, stretching a little. Johnstone jerked slightly before resuming her ministrations.  
  
Hi sweet pea, she said warmly causing Snape to quirk a quick grin. Dr. James chuckled deep in his chest.  
  
Sweet pea? Severus must like you if you can get away  
calling him that, the Healer rumbled. The man mentioned blushed very slightly.  
  
Severus is just indulging my maternal whims, the witch said happily electing to hold the younger wizard's hand.  
Thank you sweet pea!  
  
Several emotions flitted across Snape's face, finally settling in a shy smile. The warmth of the moment was neatly shattered as the door flung open into the wall admitting a wild-eyed Remus Lupin.  
  
he called loudly, searching the room. He saw Johnstone first.  
Lupin sprinted across the room and hugged the Headmistress.  
  
Missed breakfast didn't you Remus? Snape remarked dryly. The relieved wizard pushed up and hugged the Potions Master next.  
  
The paper didn't mention you, but I knew you'd gone with  
Albus and I didn't know you'd come back early. gods, I was   
so, so, and he started crying softly. Unused to being the comforter, the Potions Master did his best to soothe the distraught man. Johnstone clucked over both of them while Dr. James just shook his head.  
  
It's been catharsis central the past hour, the Healer chuckled.  
Jeffrey went back to the clinic and we've had several  
professors stop by. They'd skipped breakfast and come  
straight up here. We gave them the good news and sent  
them down to the great hall.  
  
Lupin calmed sufficiently enough to look up and see Dumbledore. He pushed up in one quick movement and launched at the older wizard. Albus allowed Lupin to snug up tight against him until he sighed and relaxed. He tried to step back but the Headmaster held him a moment longer.  
  
I'm sorry, Remus. I wish you hadn't been so hurt, he whispered to the DADA professor.  
  
Thanks, Albus. I'm just glad you are all fine, Lupin replied as he rubbed away tears. A tentative knock at the door caused them to break apart. Murphy opened the door and held it as Harry Potter walked in. He held a small box.  
  
the student nodded his head as he looked beyond at the strange woman next to Snape and Dr. James. Dumbledore smiled indulgently.  
  
Go on, Harry. It's ok, he encouraged Harry before turning to Johnstone and moving his head slightly, silently asking her to move. Snape sat up allowing Dr. James to shift off the lounge. Both Healer and Headmistress gave the student some privacy.  
  
I know you were ok, Harry said as he came close to the Potions Master.  
I mean, I'd seen Dr. Barnes in Hogsmeade yesterday and  
he said you were back. But...  
  
But you still needed to be sure? asked Snape quietly. Harry nodded silently. After a moment of simply staring at each other, the younger assuring himself the elder was alive, the snarky Potions Master opened his arms and was nearly ploughed over.   
  
Oh, wonderful! Let's have the Daily Prophet show up  
now! Snape grumbled to the boy.  
  
I could say you adopted me. That would be very exciting Potter returned with a weak chuckle. He snugged tighter, head against the wizard listening to the heart beating its soothing rhythms.  
  
Snape merely snorted, but he was mostly thinking about Fudge and Malfoy. Something was not right with Fudge but whether it was a control curse or simple idiocy he did not know. He continued to hold Harry, patting him on the back a little.  
  
At least you didn't burst into tears, Snape finally said. The boy looked up, a few tears had streamed down his face. The Potions Master gently wiped them away.  
  
Well, not many then, he concluded. Potter shifted until he sat beside the wizard, still talking quietly.  
  
Across the room Murphy was discussing the latest pieces of information he'd received from the ministry. Yes, Clarion had been shipped off to Azkaban before further questioning could be done. Some shards and flash burns had been found indicating a muggle-type bomb had been used to destroy the rooms.   
  
Lucius Malfoy had been identified as one of the Death Eaters present on the attempted kidnapping. But because they hadn't used veritaserum at the time of confession and because Malfoy looked like he had an alibi for the time of the kidnapping (nothing less than the Minister of Magic's vouching) he wouldn't be charge much less questioned.  
  
I don't understand why my word wouldn't be enough! I  
recognized the voice and I was there! Johnstone complained to the wizards.   
  
Because of Severus. It only became worse last year when  
he showed his mark to Fudge. The minister thought he was  
deranged Dumbledore explained.   
He's not trusted by enough ministry people and he's my'  
spy, not theirs.  
  
Well, they take any information he sacrifices himself for! growled Murphy.  
  
And they use his expertise in potions, added Dr. James.  
  
So that creature will go free? Johnstone pursued.  
  
Murphy said.  
  
I should have hexed him when I had the chance! she grumbled. Movement caught their attention and they turned slightly to see Harry and Snape coming over. Johnstone moved back letting them into the circle and allowing her to get a hand on the Potions Master's arm. He raised an eyebrow giving her a warning look.  
  
Harry has something to share, Snape began,   
  
I ran into Draco Malfoy when I left breakfast this morning, the youth said. He wanted to know who the witch was; Murphy he'd met before. Before he could continue Dr. James spoke up.  
  
Let's go sit down. It's been quite a busy day and it's not  
even half over! the Healer herded the group towards the couch and chairs. He managed to nudge Johnstone out of the way and pulled Snape down next to him. Harry took the other side of the couch. He put the small box in Snape's hands.  
  
Just something to go with your tea, Severus, Harry said quietly while the rest sat in various chairs. Snape sneered a slight smile.  
  
You're trying to fatten me up, too? he snarked. Harry grinned.  
  
Slowing you down; I want a better advantage when you  
come back to teach, he shot back. Snape started to set the container on the low table but thought better of it when he noticed Lupin sitting directly across from him. He simply left the gift on his lap.  
  
Well, Harry, what did you have to tell us? Murphy asked.  
  
I saw Draco when I was going up to my room. He was  
hanging about the stairs with some other Slytherins, Harry explained.  
  
  
_ So Potter, bad news, eh? Malfoy had not sounded sad in the least.  
Things are going to change around here, my father told  
me last night! Wait for my owl before you leave your   
rooms,' he told me. And this is my reward, the sneering student whipped out a parchment and tossed to to Harry.  
  
_  
At this point Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the Headmaster.   
  
_Draco,  
Do not trouble yourself by walking to the hall  
for breakfast. I will send for you shortly and   
you will eat with the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
~Father  
_  
Dumbledore read aloud. He passed the paper on to Murphy.  
  
I told Draco he might want to pop in for a look at the  
Great Hall as the Headmaster was at table at the moment.  
He was so full of himself he didn't notice when I tucked the  
parchment in my robe. Last fall Draco had been so   
concerned and helpful when Professor Snape was ill that I   
can't understand why he'd be happy about anything   
happening to the Headmaster, Harry finished up leaning slightly against the Potions Master. Snape gently rested his hand on the student's shoulder soothing him.  
  
I doubt very much his father mentioned anything about  
anyone being killed; most likely said the Headmaster would  
be removed. Draco probably didn't even see the morning's  
papers, Snape told the youth. He suspected Draco did not know much about his father's activities. The senior Malfoy would not compromise himself by telling his son too much. Only fed the child pureblood superiority propaganda all these years.  
  
But when Draco was a little older... Snape's dark thoughts were pushed aside by Murphy's voice.  
  
He said he'd spoken with his father last night? Murphy asked carefully.  
  
Yes, he said that specifically; many of the students went  
into Hogsmeade yesterday and some stayed out late.  
Professor McGonagall gave permission to everyone who  
was in good stead, Harry explained. Murphy glanced at the Headmaster.  
Hagrid was counting heads as we came back, the student added.  
  
Well, I'll have to check with Hagrid then, Murphy said. The officer moved across the room and summoned Dobby. While he was occupied Dumbledore asked Harry about the owl post that morning. As they listened to his answer Snape stifled a yawn.  
  
Tired sweet pea? Johnstone asked earning a nasty glare.  
  
Sweet pea? Harry asked incredulously.   
  
Headmistress Johnstone is allowed to call me whatever   
she'd like, but you will not go repeating _that_ to anyone! Snape growled. Harry giggled slightly.  
  
Oh, no professor! Never! Harry managed with nearly a straight face. He looked at Johnstone.  
What school do you head, ma'am? he asked politely. The witch happily filled him in on her school. As Harry listened everything clicked into place.  
  
Then Sirius, his voice dropped and he found himself pressing a little harder against Snape. The Potions Master simply wrapped his arm around Harry.  
  
Yes, Harry, Sirius is a guest at Headmistress Johnstone's  
academy, Dumbledore said gently.  
  
You know, I think I'll just ring up Beryl and get some tea and  
hot chocolate sent up. I'm feeling rather overwhelmed at  
the moment and I can tell I'm not alone! Lupin smiled wanly and stood to summon the house elf. Before an uncomfortable silence could set in Snape rose and pulled Harry across the room to the large windows overlooking the grounds. They watched as a figure that could only be Hagrid moved from the caretaker's hut towards the castle, disappearing below them.  
  
I'm still upset about Sirius, Harry admitted quietly to Snape.  
I love him so much, he's all I have, but I am so angry with  
him.  
  
Have you two corresponded? Snape asked carefully.  
  
No. Nothing has come and I haven't written. I don't know  
what to write! Severus, he nearly killed you and me! He  
hurt you so much! Harry sniffed and tried to turn away, but the Potions Master had not let him loose, keeping him snug under his arm.  
  
Harry, your godfather has problems. He's always disliked   
me a great deal. I can't even remember what happened to  
start us off. But he is still your godfather and I know he   
loves you very much, Snape said quietly, his words falling softly like soothing summer rain.  
He needs you Harry, you are his only tie, his only hold.  
Azkaban does horrible things to people and Sirius was there  
twelve years. I know it doesn't excuse his behavior, but it  
does add to whatever problems he brought there. Send him  
a note, Harry. Just tell him about your last quidditch   
practice or something fun you did in a class or in Hogsmeade.  
You don't have to worry about what happened before winter  
break. Let that go for now, the low dark voice was warm, comforting. Harry turned into the wizard's shoulder and began to cry. They stood together, then sank down into Snape's chair by the window. The Potions Master could hear the clothing of others swishing near, he could _feel_ healing energy being sent without being touched. But his assortment of mother hens, as he mentally referred to them, stayed back.   
  
I, I swore I'd stop crying around you! Harry said, his voice breaking.  
  
I think that bloody Healer is rubbing off on me, Snape grumbled, causing Harry to hiccup a giggle.  
I also think we'd best get some hot chocolate before Lupin  
drinks it all.  
  
At least we'd better hide your candy, Harry returned.  
  
Damn straight! Snape asserted. The Potions Master let the student pull him up out of the chair. When they turned to walk to the table a flurry of robes greeted them.  
  
We'd best hurry, though, I seem to recall a reporter from  
the Daily Prophet is going to stop in, Snape said, choosing to ignore the concerned looks.  
  
I'll just wash-up and snag a mug on the way out then, Harry decided.  
  
Come back up after dinner. We can talk and I'll have Dobby  
get us an express bird, Snape said quietly before propelling Harry towards the bathroom and turning to the table himself. With a tired sigh the Potions Master sank into a chair and accepted a hot mug of tea from Lupin.  
  
How is Harry doing? the DADA professor asked with some concern. Snape sipped at his mug before answering.  
  
He's still somewhat confused. Fear and anger are very  
powerful emotions, Snape said. Dr. James sat next to him and put the tin of sweets in front of the professor popping the lid off.   
  
*mmmmmm* Chocolate! Lupin sniffed the air. Snape sneered slightly. But the Potions Master selected a piece of divinity and then pushed the tin to his colleague.  
  
I suggested he write Black. Get the lines of communication  
open again, Snape said with feigned disinterest as Lupin carefully looked over the treats before selecting a large square of chocolate fudge.  
  
An excellent idea Severus, murmured Dr. James. As soon as Lupin raised the sweet to his lips he froze and stared at Snape.  
  
You suggested Harry write Sirius? the DADA professor asked a bit incredulously.  
  
Well, they are family, Remus, Snape said as he carefully sipped the hot liquid.   
  
You suggested Harry write Sirius? the stunned wizard asked again. Johnstone nudged him.  
  
Severus suggested Harry write Sirius, she repeated bemused. Lupin continued to stare trying to understand. Snape set his cup down and started to slice a thin piece of divinity off his chunk. With a contented sigh he placed the candy on his tongue and let it melt.  
  
Why did you tell Harry to write Sirius? Lupin rephrased his question hoping for clarification. With a frown Snape stopped enjoying the diversion and picked up his tea again sipping enough to clear the candy out of his mouth.  
  
Because they love each other. They need one another. I  
know Black made a mistake but there must be underlying  
reasons. They need to reconcile, Snape replied as he began to slice another piece of divinity. Dr. James smirked but kept quiet. Lupin eyed the Healer suspiciously.  
  
You're doing something to cause this, the wizard weakly accused. Dr. James lifted both arms.  
  
Look ma, no hands! the Healer snorted. Dumbledore smoothed his beard stifling his grin while Murphy busied himself with the tea pot. Snape was the only one blithely ignoring the exchange as he decadently draped another sliver of divinity over his tongue.  
  
At this point Harry moved through, snagged a chocolate cream from the candy tin and a large mug of hot chocolate. He said good bye to the assembled group and slipped quickly out the door. Before Lupin could pursue his line of questioning Dobby shot back into the room.  
  
Mr. Hagrid said reporter is here. Mr. Hagrid said he will  
talk with Officer Daniel Murphy when reporter has left, Dobby excitedly reported. Both Dr. James and Snape rose as one.  
  
We'll just be in the other room, the Healer said picking up his cup and the tin of candy. Dobby retrieved the Potions Master's cup and candy plate and led the procession out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Of Letters and Lounges

The Weasley Twins Brew Again! #11  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
  
  
The Daily Prophet ecstatically released a special edition that Sunday evening proclaiming the good news: the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was alive! He had narrowly survived a vicious attack on his life. A picture of an alive Dumbledore at his desk alternately waved and smiled. Quotes expressing surprise and happiness at his good health ran throughout the paper. The green hair was not commented on.  
  
Johnstone tossed the paper aside in mock disgust.   
  
One would think you were important with all the hoopla, she said dismissively. A grin spread over her face.  
  
I am, Dumbledore said returning her grin. He sat quietly on the couch watching Snape, Lupin and Potter at the table. It was late and he wanted to get his child to bed. Tossing his paper on top of Johnstone's he rose and moved to the table.  
  
It is getting rather late gentlemen. Classes for two of you  
start quite early, the Headmaster said in his most pressing tones. Snape sneered as he stifled a yawn. The Potions Master was exhausted, dark circles under his eyes once more.   
  
I just need to get this attached to the gull, Harry said as he stroked the grey head of the petrol. The black, beady eyes alternated looking at the student as it turned its head back and forth. Under Lupin's intense stare he fastened the light parchment to the bird.   
  
Ok, Roanoke Academy, Harry told the bird. Clicking its beak it launched off the table and glided out the open window. Harry wanded the window closed before turning back to the table.   
  
Thanks, Severus. I do feel better, the young man said quietly. Snape smiled slightly.  
  
Good. Now you'd best be off before the Headmaster is  
compelled to throw you out, Snape deadpanned. The student rose quickly with a grin.  
  
Night, sir, Harry told Snape. He bid Lupin and Dumbledore a good evening then Johnstone on his way out the door. As soon as the student was gone the Potions Master pillowed his head on the table. The Headmaster stood behind him and kneaded taut back muscles.  
  
That was decidedly unpleasant, Snape murmured. Helping Harry meant confronting his own feelings towards the absent animagus. His stomach was aching and he regretted eating dinner. As much as he wanted Harry to reconcile with his godfather he did not like dwelling on all the hurtful things that had been done to him. Especially when Snape felt he was worthless and almost deserved to be punished.  
  
Dumbledore read this and more in the wretched figure hunched over on the table. Carefully the Headmaster began to warm into an energy feed.   
  
Remus, it is late, the older wizard said pointedly. Lupin looked from the Headmaster to the Potions Master.   
  
the DADA professor began. He was confused and exhausted, a tangle of emotions. How could Snape help Harry write a letter to Black? Lupin knew Dumbledore wanted him to leave yet he was glued to his chair. Snape moved slowly pulling himself up from the table. He looked at the bewildered Gryffindor and had no idea of what he could say to alleviate that confusion.  
  
Remus, I really need to get some sleep. Harry is feeling  
much better, that's what's important, the Potions Master said.   
  
I'm sorry. I just can't reconcile you being willing to help  
Harry when it involves Black, Lupin finally said. Tired eyes met his.  
  
For Harry. For myself. Someday you just have to let go  
of the anger and let it alone or it will eat you alive. It is  
not easy in the least, Snape said softly. Dumbledore continued to slowly rub his back.  
  
Come, Severus. Let's get you changed and into bed, the Headmaster encouraged. Dutifully Snape stood and moved into the bedroom. Johnstone waited until the door shut before moving next to Lupin.  
  
Remus? Are you all right? the witch asked in gentled tones.  
  
I'm, I'm just a little confused. Severus was always the one  
who could nurse a grudge forever and Black always seemed  
to toss things off. Now Severus is pushing forward and it  
seems Sirius is still trapped in his anger. I guess I'm just   
much too tired to think straight, Lupin admitted. Johnstone put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yes, Remus. A good night's sleep will help a great deal.  
I think Sirius has made some progress since you've left.  
Perhaps you should take Severus' advice and write your  
friend. You've known him too long to avoid him like this, she said quietly. Remus thought about it a moment, then slowly nodded his head.  
  
I have written him a couple times since I came back from  
Roanoke, he said. But nothing very substantial. It's like  
we're being careful, not wanting to provoke an argument  
  
Part of being friends is being provocative. You and Sirius  
have things to work out between yourselves, it's never  
easy. Maybe it's time you make the first step, tell him how  
you are feeling, Johnstone suggested. Lupin sighed.  
  
Well, you could also write a note to Hope Dancer. I'm  
sure she'd be pleased to hear from you, too, the Headmistress suggested all too innocently. Her Healer and Lupin had become close while he was staying at Roanoke with Sirius. Johnstone knew there was an attraction between the two.   
  
Well, yes, I suppose I could write a few lines to Hope while  
I'm at it, Lupin perked up nearly immediately.  
When are you planning to leave to America?  
  
Tomorrow, I'm sure. In the afternoon. Do you want me  
to play messenger? she asked.  
  
I think so. I'll stop by at lunch tomorrow, Lupin decided and stood up followed by Johnstone.  
  
Thank you, Lila, he said simply. Johnstone smiled then opened her arms.  
  
You're welcome, Remus, she enveloped him in a tight hug. The Headmistress saw the younger wizard to the door and shut it firmly. Heavens, it had been a long day! She was looking forward to a warm shower and bed.   
  
Johnstone went into the bedroom just in time to watch Dumbledore curl Snape into a hug. She could see the tiny, nearly imperceptible jerks along the younger wizard's shoulders and knew he was crying. It had been a long difficult day and having to be strong for Harry, although good for Snape on many levels, still had been a little too much. She picked up her nightgown and went to shower giving them some privacy fighting off the urge to cross the room help comfort Snape.  
  
The shower was warm and welcome. Dumbledore had a variety of shampoos and soft soaps to choose from; Johnstone decided someone blended most of them especially for him. As she sniffed the bottles she chuckled.   
*Now, who would do that?* she mused.  
  
  
Returning to the bedroom she found Dumbledore still holding Snape although they were now in the lounge and Snape was nearly asleep. Johnstone sat on the edge of the bed toweling her hair damp dry.  
  
Hi sweet pea, she said softly. Snape roused himself slightly and smiled a little at the witch before settling back against the Headmaster. Seeing recognition she gently reached over and ran a slight flow of energy into him. With a happy sigh the Potions Master floated on the warmth.  
  
Have a good shower? Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
Yes. You have a wonderful selection of soaps Albus! You  
must tell me the recipe for that rosemary and jasmine soap, she continued to feed energy to Snape, her other hand coming over to massage a shoulder.  
  
Ah, must talk to the Potions Master, the Headmaster said serenely. Very slowly he began to levitate the drowsing man. Johnstone moved carefully and soon Snape was in bed snugged around his pillow.   
  
I'm going to clean up, Severus. Sleep well, Dumbledore said quietly. He received a very sleepy hum of agreement. Johnstone followed him out.  
  
Be right back! the Headmaster promised the witch with a quick kiss. Johnstone wandered around the room. Dumbledore had many interesting curios. She watched in amusement as charmed stone and wood creatures cavorted on a bookshelf. Then she began reading the titles of the books. He still enjoyed muggle mysteries. Reaching up she pulled down a paperback by a man named Hillerman. The Native American design was interesting and very soon she was swept up into the story.  
  
Severus likes that writer's work, too, Dumbledore's voice rumbled low behind her. Johnstone jerked around in surprise.  
  
Albus! You startled me! she accused with a smile. The smile broadened as she surveyed the towel tucked around his midriff covering lots and not very much at all. His hair was damp and slightly tangled. A comb was held out.  
  
Would you mind? he asked, eyes dancing with enticements.  
  
Well, if you insist, she set the book down carefully so as not to lose her place before accepting the comb. Sitting on the lounge Dumbledore practically purred as she gentled the comb through the long hair over and over. A murmured drying charm helped the process along.   
  
Johnstone moved carefully onto the lounge behind the wizard, her arms came around his and she began to tease the comb through the length of the beard. Her arms could not easily reach the ends and she whispered another charm, drying and smoothing out the entire beard. The words tickled against Dumbledore's neck and he chuckled and tilted slightly, exposing more.  
  
The comb was discarded as hands moved under the beard and over soft skin. Johnstone delighted in taking the lead, gentled kisses up her lover's neck, a nibble along his earlobe and all the while fingers seductively danced. With a low moan of pleasure Dumbledore leaned back into the inviting embrace.  
  
the honeyed word dripped from the witch's lips.  
  
Yes, Lila? he felt the fingers stroking down, teasing his stomach in a gentle tickle.  
  
Any more visitors? she growled into his ear. Dumbledore raised a hand and cast a locking charm on the main door.  
  
he said, turning his head to meet her lips.  
  
Sweet pea? she continued before allowing the kiss.  
  
he growled back, his mouth fitted over hers ending the questions. The conversation that ensued was private indeed.  
  
  
Snape surfaced once, hours later, when the cool air crept under the covers. He shivered, pushing up through layers of dreams, not all kind. There were hands on his back, hands on his face and he jerked away until a kind voice, a welcome voice, seeped into him.  
  
ssshhh, Severus, it's just Albus. Sleep child, Dumbledore soothed as he slid under the covers. Johnstone had already slipped in on the other side.   
  
an unsure voice full of sleep wafted up.  
  
Yes, child, Albus. Come and sleep, the older wizard coerced. He felt Snape's fingers whispering over his sleep shirt then his head up against his chest listening to the beating of his heart in a gentle three-quarter time. The Potions Master drifted, felt someone behind him and then a light pulse of energy. He didn't know if it were Lila or Dr. James, only that it was warm and comforting. He slipped back into sleep soon followed by his companions.


	12. Chapter 12: Learning to Play

The Weasley Twins Brew Again! #12  
  
By Raven Dancer  
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
  
I am going to miss our family bed, Johnstone lamented as she lie curled slightly against the sleeping between her and Dumbledore.  
  
I am too, he admitted, reaching out to stroke her cheek.  
I also fear I will be missing my child soon enough, too.  
I will have to have the house elves set up a room for him  
on the other side of the washroom.  
  
Why can't he return to his rooms? Johnstone asked pushing up on her elbow.  
  
Professor Jacques is using most of Severus' rooms, Dumbledore explained.  
And I am not ready to have him that far away yet. He is  
weak and Voldemort still summons him. He'll be back  
down in the dungeons once he's cleared to teach full time.  
Maybe!   
  
Johnstone chuckled. Yes, Albus would hold onto Snape for as long as he could. Eventually everyone would settle back into their places. She ran her hand speculatively through the sleeping man's hair. Snape moved slowly between them.  
  
Waking up had become quite an adventure of late. Never knowing quite who'd be there with him. Snape heard the murmur of conversation and then felt someone carding his hair. Minerva and Lila did that. Had to be Lila because Minerva would never sleep with him. Although he'd been in so many different combinations of Healers and Headmasters one never knew. Of course the beard was definitely Albus'. He stretched slowly letting his body catch up before opening his eyes.  
  
Good morning Severus! Dumbledore said brightly.   
  
Good morning, Sweet Pea, Johnstone echoed from behind.  
  
Snape yawned before he could get anything else out causing his companions to chuckle.  
  
I think you are still asleep, child! Johnstone teased.  
  
Am not! Snape grumbled causing another round of soft laughing.  
  
Then how about a shower and clothes for the day? Dumbledore suggested. This was agreed to, with another large yawn.  
  
You will stay awake in the loo, won't you? Johnstone asked with innocent concern.  
I could come in and help you, sweet pea!  
  
I can manage on my own just fine! Snape responded as the Headmaster moved letting him get up.  
And I'll just take my clothing with me. I'd hate to come  
back in here while you two are debating!   
  
Two very bemused people watched the Potions Master gather clothing and leave the room firmly closing the door behind him.  
  
He certainly has his issues, Johnstone commented with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Oh, yes. Poor Jeffrey has not yet uncovered half of them  
I'm afraid, Dumbledore responded lightly.  
  
Sometimes you need a little prodding. Maybe we shouldn't  
disappoint his expectations this morning, Johnstone rolled a little closer.  
  
You want to debate the finer points of academia   
Professor Johnstone? Dumbledore asked with a dignified air.  
  
Why, yes, Professor Dumbledore, that would be fine, the witch replied.  
  
  
  
It was the giggling that was most annoying Snape finally decided as he poured out tea for his slightly disheveled companions. They'd come tumbling out of the room full of high spirits and looking for breakfast. With a martyred sigh he pushed the hot beverages closer to each before settling back with his own mug.  
  
Dobby answered the bell and eagerly listened to the Headmasters debating what exactly to have for breakfast. Professor Snape, the house elf noted, did not enter the discussion but sipped his tea and growled a little. Finally the elf turned away from the continuing arguments for and against omelets and moved close to the fairly silent wizard.  
  
Does Professor Snape wish breakfast?' Dobby asked in his most politest terms. The wizard looked a little surprised but quickly tooled his face into its mask of near indifference.  
  
Yes, Dobby, I would like some hot cereal and sliced  
fruit if there's any, Snape said quietly.  
  
Oh, yes, Professor Snape. Nice melons and grapes.  
New pot of oatmeal. Does Professor Snape wants some  
eggses or bacon? the house elf asked, happy someone knew what they wanted.  
  
A few slices of crisp bacon would be nice, Dobby, Snape finally smiled a little. The elf had sufficiently distracted him from the other two who were doing a remarkable job reminding him of his own parents on one level. But only one; the light banter was not upsetting nor was the affection they were displaying towards one another. With a distinct wave of his hand Snape sent a small tidying spell over his companions causing their hair to smooth out.   
  
There. Much better. Snape returned his attention to Dobby and ordered up food for Albus and Lila. They didn't notice the elf had left.  
  
More amusing to Snape was once the food came up they served themselves while still arguing about what to eat. A few bites of an excellently crafted mushroom omelet had been thoroughly chewed before they both realized what had happened and turned their considerable attentions to the silent member of the table group.   
  
Who was hiding behind the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore's face was still animated on the front page although the headlines were more subdued. A side-bar article on Lila Johnstone had carried onto the second page and was holding Snape's attention. With a jerk the paper was removed and tossed aside. Snape glared back at the two glaring at him.  
  
I was reading a rather interesting article about a very  
dignified witch from America. I imagine she would never  
come the breakfast table disheveled, Snape sneered at them.  
  
You ordered our breakfast! Johnstone accused.  
  
Utterly polite to a fault, the article said, Snape.  
  
I didn't want an omelet! the witch continued waving a fork full of eggs and mushrooms aloft. Dumbledore captured it and ate the food off the fork.  
  
HEY! That was _my_ omelet! Johnstone turned on the snickering wizard.  
  
A delightful witch, a shame she is wasted in America, Snape continued to paraphrase from the article. While their attention was on the omelet, he reached over and got his paper back.  
  
'Wonderful wit', *harumph*, Snape quoted directly drawing the squabbling duo's attention back to him.  
  
Look, I don't care about some society dame that does  
volunteer work so she can have some young reporter  
fawn over her, Johnstone snapped, having lost her patience along with her omelet. Dumbledore snuck another bite off her plate before she managed to slap his hand.  
  
she said. Snape was back behind his paper trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
Oh gods! The Daily Prophet made a mistake! They've   
printed an apology to you Albus! Snape was shaking from surpressed laughter.  
  
What? A printed apology? Well, now, that's wonderful!  
Read it to me! Dumbledore smile broadened and he relinquished the captured fork back to the grumbling witch.  
  
Oh, really, who cares about a retraction! Tell me who this  
silly airhead witch is the reporter is so smitten with, Johnstone demanded. It was nearly too much for Snape and he nearly snickered.  
  
Well, it seems they got the color wrong on your picture  
yesterday, Albus, the Potions Master's voice had pitched high as he struggled to speak.  
  
It seems that, that, Snape lost it briefly, snorting.  
Your hair was green! Peals of laughter from behind the paper. Dumbledore sat in shock staring at himself on the front page fluffy and white. Johnstone pointed at the light green locks and covered her mouth.  
  
They've, they've included a spell to, to, correct the  
problem.... the paper dropped and so did the Potions Master into a fit of laughter face down on the table. Johnstone started to giggle, trying to quell her reaction. She failed miserably.  
  
Dumbledore said sternly. Snape completely stopped laughing, sucking in a huge lungful of air he sat up face red from exertion but completely serious, face tooled into an expressionless mask.   
  
Yes sir, the wizard said carefully. Dumbledore missed the huge shift as his attention moved to Johnstone leaning back and laughing.  
  
And you! I thought you were on my side in this! the headmaster nearly whined. With great effort Lila composed herself. She looked over at Snape who was completely in control, eyes wide and dark. Dumbledore glared at both.  
  
So, Severus, the witch managed, should we try the spell?  
  
Poor Snape, having been locked into silence by the paternal command of his youth, was totally shattered. He covered his head on the table silently laughing, waiting for the blows that would follow. The change of position, cowering while he fought not to laugh, finally clicked in Dumbledore's head.   
  
When you two laughing hyenas are done we can continue  
breakfast, Dumbledore sniffed indignantly, hoping that Snape would hear him and not continue to be afraid. He watched as the arms lowered slowly, then went back under the Potions Master's face as the laughter found voice. After a few moments the younger wizard sat back up blotting tears off his face.  
  
Johnstone also managed to calm herself down and struggled to sip tea demurely.  
  
So, Severus, you haven't told me who the poor attention-  
starved witch was, Lila asked. Snape stilled and looked away.   
  
*he's worried about something* Dumbledore realized.  
  
the older wizard encouraged.  
  
Uh, LilaJohnstone, he pushed the words together. Johnstone looked confused and Dumbledore reached over to pickup the paper.  
  
The lovely Headmistress from Roanoke Academy was  
resplendent in a deep green crushed velvet robe edged  
with small dancing dragons, Dumbledore choked out trying not to laugh.  
her silvering hair gracefully arranged... he managed to continue when the paper suddenly was reduced to a pile of ash.  
  
DAMNED REPORTER! Johnstone's eyes flashed angrily. Now Dumbledore was fighting his laughter trying to commiserate with his dear friend.  
  
Damned sexist reporter! the Headmaster managed before being reduced to quivering in silent laughter. Johnstone just glared at him before returning her attention to a petrified Snape.  
  
Sweet pea! I'm not angry with you! Just that frightful  
excuse for a wizard that wrote the article, she said.  
  
Snape managed to eke out before reaching for his tea. He didn't raise the cup, his hand was shaking too much. Johnstone was immediately up and pulling the young wizard up out of his chair into a hug.  
  
Sev-rus! You silly wizard! You have done nothing wrong!  
Ssshhh! Johnstone held the trembling body tight until he finally relaxed against her. He took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
I know, I started teasing and then, then, he managed.  
  
And then you had a flash back to your parents, Dumbledore filled in for him. He nodded, received a small pat on the back and shook himself out of the hug.  
  
Sorry, Lila. I keep thinking I'm getting better and then I'm  
not, Snape tried to apologize and was swept back up into the witch's arms.  
  
You are getting better sweet pea! Take another deep  
breath and then let's get back to breakfast, Johnstone soothed.  
That is, if my omelet is still there. She released Snape and smoothed back his hair before returning to her seat. They ate in companionable silence for awhile.  
  
You know, Severus, maybe you should get out and play  
a little. Board games or cards perhaps. Remus would enjoy  
the diversion, Johnstone suggested.  
  
We can continue our walks, too. The students like to see  
that their Potions Master is still here, Dumbledore added. Snape nodded in agreement.  
  
In fact, Severus, I'd like to see your labs before I have to  
leave. Would you mind showing me around? Remus' class,  
too, Johnstone asked.   
  
Certainly, Lila. I'd like to, Snape said quietly.  
Let me go wash up first.  
  
I need to dress, too, the witch said. She and Dumbledore watched as the younger wizard went into the washroom.  
  
I wish those vile creatures who brought him into this world   
were still alive, Johnstone hissed to Dumbledore.  
I'd like to spend some quality time demonstrating exactly   
how I feel about what they did to Severus...  
  
They were killed just after his seventh year. That's what  
brought him back to me, Dumbledore said softly, face sad in memory.  
I had no real idea how much he'd been hurt by them until   
this past year. It's amazing how some battered children   
manage to survive and many times no one knows the pain  
they're hiding. Dumbledore sat quietly reflecting and Johnstone paused too. It was frightening to contemplate the number of students whom they saw year in and year out never realizing they were the silent wounded; being hurt over and again.  
  
Thank you for suggesting Severus play with Remus at  
the least. I've spent years teaching him games, both  
muggle and wizard. He really needs to play and relax  
more, said Albus.  
In fact, I was happy he was teasing us this morning!  
  
Yes, he did have a good time, didn't he? Johnstone mused.  
I'd best get dressed, Johnstone said, pushing away from the table.  
  
I think I'll shower again, Dumbledore smiled.  
Got a little sweaty last night.  
  
Mmmmhmmm. Too energetic? Johnstone teased right back. The Headmaster elected to stick out his tongue at her. With a laugh she walked into the bedroom and selected another robe to alter from Dumbledore's extensive wardrobe.  
  
When she came out Snape was waiting near the door looking a bit nervous.   
  
Ready Lila? the Potions Master asked a bit too quickly. The witch looked at him quizzically.  
  
Everything alright, Severus? she asked.  
  
Oh, uh, yes. Just fine. I thought we should be on our  
way before Albus finishes. We'd start talking again if  
he comes out, Snape explained as he turned to open the door.   
  
Severus? Did you do something to Albus? Lila asked suspiciously.  
  
To Albus? No. I didn't do anything to Albus! Snape protested a bit too strongly as he held the door for her. Johnstone walked out the door and waited for him to follow.  
  
Ok, did you do something to something in the washroom?  
You're acting very strangely, Severus, Lila pursued.  
  
Um, I just added some herbs to Albus' soap. Nothing   
bad, Snape hedged. He moved to the stairs and offered his arm to steady the Headmistress.  
  
What herbs Severus? Lila continued to pursue the issue.  
  
Snape said rapidly. Johnstone looked at him closely for a moment deciphering the reply. As it dawned on her what he'd added her face opened in surprise .  
  
Minty green? Lila began to chuckle, then burst into laughter. Snape looked a bit wide-eyed, like a child caught being naughty. Johnstone leaned against him snickering.  
You are too silly! I can hardly wait til he catches up with  
us! she laughed again.  
  
If we're really lucky he won't until lunch. I think I'll eat down  
in the great hall today, the Potions Master said as if he were regretting his choice. Johnstone smiled.  
  
Good. I can hardly wait! He's going to laugh himself  
silly, the witch chuckled. They continued down to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
Lunch came all too soon for Snape and much too late for Johnstone. She dragged the Potions Master into the great hall and noticed nearly every eye on them.  
  
You haven't been down to many meals lately, have you? the witch asked quietly.  
  
Actually, no, Snape admitted.  
  
This the first one in a while? Lila pressed.  
  
Actually, yes, Snape continued. He'd walked about the school and seen his students, but not actually come into the great hall in months.   
  
So Albus won't expect you'd come here. Brilliant! Johnstone smiled and held his arm as they walked up to the staff table. At one point Snape stopped and called gently to a white-haired boy who was pointedly looking the other way.  
  
Draco? I need to speak with you this afternoon, Snape said in a gentle voice. The boy looked over at him suspiciously and in fear.  
  
Am I in trouble, Professor Snape? he asked almost haltingly. Snape actually smiled.  
  
No, Draco, I would like to talk with you. There are several  
things that have happened and I'd like your view, Snape said so quietly only Lila and the student heard him. Draco swallowed and nodded.  
  
I'd like to talk with you, too, Professor, he admitted.  
  
You'll have to come to the Headmaster's office; I'm   
officeless at the moment, Snape said apologetically.  
  
I can come up after dinner, then, Draco said. Snape carefully patted his shoulder and gave him the lesser password allowing him entry if someone was in the office. Straightening up the two adults continued up to the staff table. Professors McGonagall and Lupin both smiled in delight and moved so the two could join them.  
  
Severus! I'm so pleased you've joined us! McGonagall said happily.  
  
I'm glad you brought him down, Lila! Lupin added.  
  
Severus brought me down, actually. He thought it would  
be a nice change of pace from the Headmaster's rooms, Lila said. McGonagall quietly explained how pleased she was to see Snape downstairs while Lupin discussed a dark arts lesson he had taught that morning.  
  
The Headmaster moved silently into the great hall. As he walked the length of the room many heads turned and he could hear the sniffing of noses trying to discern the aroma wafting through. Dumbledore pulled up short when he heard giggling. He slowly turned around and glared.  
  
What is so amusing, Mr. Weasley, the Headmaster nailed George Weasley with a piercing stare. The student in question quickly tooled his face into seriousness.  
  
My brother reminded me of something that happened  
in class, sir, George said quickly. Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.  
  
More specifically the potions lab, Mr. Weasley? he asked tersely. George fought back another snicker.  
  
Actually, no sir, he said quite respectfully. Dumbledore sized the student up once more then turned towards the table.  
  
Although that minty fresh smell certainly reminds me of  
something, I just can't quite recall what, George boldly continued. His brother and friends unsuccessfully fought back laughter.   
  
Grimacing back his own smile Dumbledore managed to finish walking up to the table as more snickering broke out around him. He glanced down the chairs and sought out his Potions Master. With a feral grin he bore down on the nervous wizard.  
  
Johnstone was sure Snape was going to launch out of his chair. Only shear will held him in place as Dumbledore stopped behind him and put both hands on Snape's shoulders.  
  
So, Severus, mint? he purred into his Potions Master's ear.  
  
I thought an astringent would be good for you skin. You   
were rather sweaty this morning, Snape managed albeit shakily.  
  
Dumbledore prompted again.  
  
Enhances your coloring, Snape snickered helplessly. The full aroma hit many of the nearby staff. Looks of confusion and surprise were common. The Headmaster carefully kneaded the Potions Master's shoulders sending in a warmth of energy.  
  
Silly child, Dumbledore whispered before releasing him and moving to his own seat. McGonagall scented the air and looked quizzically at the Headmaster. Then she began to snicker, followed by Lupin.   
  
Whispers of minty green flickered throughout the hall and the Weasley twins were having a hard time convincing people they did not have a hand in the latest practical joke. The soft green of the Headmaster's hair was oddly complemented by the scent. Dumbledore smiled and laughed with everyone else. It was amusing; and more important to the Headmaster, Snape was playing.   
  
Afternoon classes emptied the great hall and Snape managed to slip out before either Dumbledore or Johnstone could catch him. The Potions Master wanted to go down to his dungeons but he recalled sadly they weren't his for the time being. He wasn't ready to go back to the Headmaster's office, either. So he went up to the old astronomy tower, sure to be deserted in the daytime.  
  
It was cold and a lazy wind sought out all the crevices. Fresh snow lightly blanketed the exposed surfaces while small drifts pushed by the wind formed random patterns. Snape moved to the edge of the rampart and looked out over the Forbidden Forest. The weak winter sun still caused him to squint when it flashed out from behind scurrying clouds.  
  
Turning the Potions Master contemplated his foot steps. His cloak had created another set of pattern lines. He carefully moved to the snow-dusted bench clearing a seat for himself. He was still wandless but contemplated warming the stone anyway.  
  
Snape murmured with a sweep of his hand. Finally he settled on the nicely warmed seat. It was peaceful, albeit cold. It had been quite awhile since he'd been this alone and he shuddered in pleasure. Or maybe from the cold. He snugged his cloak around him and leaned back against the wall.  
  



	13. Chapter 13: Just when you thought it was...

The Weasley Twins Brew Again! #13  
  
By Raven Dancer   
  
summary: Another day, another potion, another catastrophe...  
  
  
Jeffrey Barnes walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts. He was a little later than he'd wanted to be; it was nearing three and the wind had been bitter. He'd ask Dumbledore if he could use one of the school's carriages when he returned to Hogsmeade.  
  
The stairs shifted and he impatiently waited until they'd snapped into place before he continued. At least he was able to make the landing for the Headmaster's entrance. He recited the latest password, lemon taffy, and started up the stairway, taking two steps at a time. He made the door in record time.  
  
Entering the office he saw that the Headmaster was at his desk deep in conversation with Officer Murphy from the ministry. Across the room on the couch was Headmistress Johnstone talking with a different security officer. The Healer simply went through to the bedroom to find his patient.  
  
Empty. Frustrated, Barnes turned back around and went to the desk.  
  
Excuse me, Albus? Where is Severus? the Healer asked politely, if rushed.  
  
I thought he was in the other room, Jeffrey, Dumbledore looked about the room as if they'd somehow missed him.  
Lila and I came up from lunch and met Daniel and officer  
Taylor in the hall. Severus had left before us and I assumed  
he'd gone in to rest.  
  
I'll try the floo, Barnes said and went to the fireplace. He tossed in a scant amount of powder from the mantle and called for Severus Snape.  
  
Since there was no fireplace in the tower, Snape missed the call.  
  
Jeffrey? Did you find him? Dumbledore moved across the room.  
  
He hasn't answered, the Healer frowned. The Headmaster tried, but still no Snape.  
  
He didn't leave the castle, did he? Murphy asked as he too, joined the fireplace group.  
  
No, he wouldn't. He must be in a room without a fire, Dumbledore decided. Dobby and Beryl were quickly called and dispatched to find Professor Snape. Soon the two house elfs had disturbed most of the inhabitants of the castle with no luck.   
  
The fireplace sparked and Professor Lupin's face appeared.  
  
Is everything all right, Headmaster? Dobby came through  
my class looking for Professor Snape, Lupin asked somewhat concerned.  
  
Severus has just wandered off is all. He's fine, I'm sure.  
But if you see him let him know we're looking for him, Dumbledore explained.   
  
In quick succession McGonagall, Flitwick and Pomfrey checked in with the Headmaster. House elves are thorough, if nothing else! Hagrid lumbered up from his hut to join the search.  
  
There's no prints in the snow, Headmaster. Hasn't left  
the castle by the main doors or by the garden path, the large man reported. Within an hour the elves reported they couldn't find Snape inside the castle. The number of staff in the Headmaster's office had increased to eight, all milling about with no clear idea how to proceed.  
  
Dumbledore ordered the castle to be locked down. Since Snape hadn't left by any doors and he couldn't be apparated out the assembled group decided he was inside somewhere and began to organize a new search. If he were in trouble then no one could get him out.  
  
Johnstone quietly began to write a new note to her deputy headmaster telling him she'd be delayed another day. For the most part Murphy had a few more questions and forms that needed tending. She was going to fill them out back at Roanoke. But the disappearance of Snape unsettled her. Nothing made her feel he was hurt or taken, she thought Dumbledore had over-reacted a bit with the general lock down, but something seemed to be amiss.  
  
Something was amiss indeed. When Snape decided he'd had enough of the cold and solitude he went back to the tower door. It wouldn't open. Shivering he cast an opening spell. Which was repelled.  
  
Bloody hell! the Potions Master cursed. He looked around the tower but there was no other exit except over the wall. He pounded on the door, called out, to no avail. As a few snowflakes drifted down he stood still a moment, then laughed. It figured that the one time he decided to hide' he'd get into trouble. He cleared the snow from the stoop and warmed the stone before sitting down leaning against the locked and enchanted door.  
  
Another full hour passed and still no sign of the Potions Master. Staff and house elves had turned the castle upside-down looking for the wizard. The shadows lengthened and the house prefects were called into service. Ghosts were questioned as well as the pictures.   
  
Shivering Snape cast the warming spell a third time. Without his wand it took more energy and he was tired to begin with. He idly wondered how many more times he would be able to effectively cast the spell. Hunching down he tried to make himself as small as possible to conserve heat.  
  
By dinner the entire population of the castle was looking for the Potions Master. Messages had been dispatched to the village and several staff had made another round of the doors. Panic had not set in but it was a near thing.  
  
Barnes was out walking hallways unable to sit in the office and wait. He wondered if Snape had simply fallen asleep. How foolish he'd feel when he found out about the uproar he was causing! Dodging a group of younger students he began climbing stairs. There was a huge painting of the castle dominating the opposite wall and he stopped a moment to look at the flags fluttering in the breeze. He wondered how often they were changed.   
  
The Healer stopped dead in his tracks. The towers! What if Snape had gone up to the top of one of the towers? Running to the nearest doorway he looked for a fireplace and immediately started a fire with his wand. He pulled out a handful of floo powder and tossed it in.  
  
Albus Dumbledore! he practically yelled. Very quickly he was looking through the fire at the Headmaster.  
  
Has anyone checked the towers? Could he have gone  
outside? Barnes asked quickly.  
  
If he did could he get back in? Johnstone's voice carried through the floo connection. So did a very colorful curse from the Headmaster.  
  
No, the shielding charm would keep him outside, Dumbledore spat out.   
  
I'm coming up. Get the towers checked! Barnes urged and ran for the stairs.  
  
It was a very miserable Snape the group of seventh years found on the cold stoop. The fastest were sent for the Headmaster while the others gently levitated the Potions Master inside.  
  
thank you, Snape whispered. They wrapped their warmed cloaks around the shivering wizard.  
  
Dr. Barnes is coming Professor Snape, Kathyrn Brown told him as Fred Weasley sat down next to him. The lanky body was comforting proof to the wizard he was no longer alone.  
  
I'm sure he'll be; can't miss an opportunity to pester the  
snarky Potions Master, Snape said as he leaned back. gods, he was tired! Maybe if he just closed his eyes a few minutes until Jeffrey got there...  
  
  
  
He's waking, a voice said somewhere near his side. Maybe under him? It was duecedly hard to tell at the moment. But it was so nice and warm. Warmmmm.... Snape sighed and burrowed into the blankets. Some of the blankets chuckled.  
  
Snape's mouth was dry and he had trouble getting the name out. A straw materialized against his lips. Warm sweet tea filled his mouth as he drew up the liquid and swallowed over and over. Finally he flipped the straw out and immediately snuggled back into the wondrous warmth.  
  
the concerned voice of Dumbledore caught Snape's attention and he stilled.   
the worried tone caused the Potions Master to blink his eyes slowly open.   
  
the bemused voice of the Potions Master caused a flurry of motion somewhere beyond the Headmaster's very serious face. A full shiver caught Snape and he wriggled against it; Barnes' energy pulsed in, warm and soothing. Once more Snape tried shifting to see the Headmaster better. Hands were on him and he was moved, no longer lying snug against the Healer but now nearly sitting in his lap upright.   
  
He's all right, another voice whispered in relief.  
  
Best get him something warm to eat, another said.  
  
Dobby? Please bring some soup, maybe McGonagall.  
  
I'll send a message to your father, Jeffrey, suspiciously like Lupin. Snape sighed as he leaned against his Healer.  
  
I've done something really stupid, haven't I? the tired wizard said sorrowfully. There was an outburst of surprise on someone's part.  
  
You've done nothing wrong sweetpea, definitely Lila responded.   
Although someone did something stupid. Snape looked up in time to see Dumbledore look positively guilty. It was disturbing; the Potions Master had to reach out and take his mentor's hand.  
  
So, what happened this time? I remember I went up to the  
astronomy tower, but... Snape trailed off as he tried to reconstruct what had happened. He was somewhat disoriented sequencing his after lunch events.  
  
Ya couldnae get back in, Perfes'r Snape, Hagrid offered.  
  
Someone locked the doors, Johnstone added pointedly. Snape looked away from Dumbledore and tried to see who else was in the room.  
  
Did I miss the note on a staff meeting? the Potions Master asked truculently. Several voices chuckled.  
  
We were concerned, Professor Snape, when you went  
missing, Flitwick came into view with a smile on his face.  
  
Yes, Severus, we turned the castle upside-down looking  
for you! McGonagall burred pleasantly. Snape frowned.  
  
I only went outside for a look and some air. The door was  
locked, the Potions Master replied softly. Barnes tightened his hold and pulsed again. No need for the wizard to get depressed. It was going to be tricky to keep that from happening, though!  
  
When I came to see you no one knew where you were, the Healer explained carefully.  
So I tried to floo you, then the house elves had a look   
around the castle. When we couldn't find you we locked  
the castle down. Figured you might be caught and we didn't  
want anyone to be able to take you away  
  
Paranoid lot, aren't you? Snape observed dryly. Dumbledore's hand flinched in his and the Potions Master slowly connected the dots.  
  
Sorry, Albus! I should have told you where I was going, Snape's voice was tight.   
*Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I never think. Never!* But the thought wasn't carried on any further because both the Healer and the Headmaster pulsed the Potions Master. The combined energy caused Snape to arch slightly, trying to stifle his moan.   
  
None of this is your fault Severus! Dumbledore said urgently.   
It was a domino effect; one act led to another and   
decisions were made in haste. The double dose of energy left his nerve endings tingling.  
  
Have to go to the loo, Snape muttered as old defenses kicked in. He was nearly overwhelmed with the need to get away from these people. Barnes wasn't fooled, nor was Dumbledore. But they allowed the Potions Master to get up and make his way to the washroom.  
  
We best be off to dinner, McGonagall said giving the cue to clear the room.  
The elves will be waiting on us. Numerous words of assent were generated and soon the room was nearly cleared. Johnstone, Barnes and Dumbledore remained waiting for Snape to reappear.  
  
I seem to have lost my audience, the Potions Master commented as he slowly made his way to the table. The hard chair was uncomfortable but he did not complain. Soup had appeared on the table and Snape knew he'd have to eat enough to satisfy Barnes.   
  
That smells lovely, Johnstone said, taking a seat next to Snape. She quickly ladled out four bowls. Snape accepted a steaming bowl of vegetable soup. The desire to eat quickly and slip off to bed was dashed as the next course appeared.  
  
Mutton yesterday, mutton today and blimey if it don't look  
like mutton tomorrow, Barnes recited in a deep, growly voice as a sliced mutton roast appeared. Both Johnstone and Dumbledore stared at the Healer who smirked.   
  
Hobbit, the trolls discussing their meager meal, Snape identified the quote causing _all three_ to turn and stare incredulously at him.  
I read Tolkien. Brilliant muggle writer, Snape huffed.  
  
I thought I was the only one into epic fantasy around  
these parts, the Healer remarked. He was awarded a snort and an indifferent shrug from the Potions Master.  
  
Johnstone asked.  
  
It's a prequel to a long saga of the fight between good  
and evil. I'm surprised, Severus! Barnes arched an eyebrow at the wizard who was engaged in sipping hot broth.  
  
Being a wizard does not mean you shouldn't be well-read, Snape mumbled as he continued to eat. Conversation was kept light; no one broached the latest crisis. Snape was obviously stressed, his eyes kept down, trained on the plate in front of him.  
  
As dessert came up a knock sounded at the door. Draco Malfoy cautiously pushed the door open and looked inside. He actually cringed slightly when his gaze touched on Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Snape? the student managed to look at his head of house. Snape wiped his mouth and pushed back from the table.   
  
I need to speak with Draco. Privately, the Potions Master said softly to his table companions. He motioned for the youth to follow him across to the fireplace.   
  
That's Lucius' boy, right? Johnstone asked suspiciously.  
  
Yes, it is, Dumbledore said returning his attention to his tea and custard. The witch shifted so she could see both Snape and Malfoy surreptitiously.  
  
They will be fine. Draco is not his father, Dumbledore murmured soothingly.  
  
  
Snape sat down in a comfortable chair in front of the fire. He moved the other chair closer and indicated that Draco should join him. Once he'd settled the Potions Master leaned forward.  
  
Draco, I saw the note your father sent to you, Snape said without preamble. The boy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
I wondered where it got to, Draco murmured.  
  
What happened? Snape asked simply. The Slytherin shifted uncomfortably.  
  
I went into town the night before last to eat dinner with   
some house mates, Draco explained. I had owled mother   
about being allowed into Hogsmeade as a reward for good   
work. I guess she told father because he met me as I   
entered town and treated me and my friends to dinner.  
  
Did he mention anything about the Headmaster? Snape pressed. Exhaustion had caught up with him but he needed to know how much Draco had been told.  
  
No, he didn't stay long either. He just said there'd be some  
big changes at Hogwarts. Then I got that owl early the next  
morning. It was on the ledge when I woke. I, I just thought  
the Minister of Magic removed Dumbledore and had put  
Father in his place, Draco's face crumpled.  
I, I didn't know they tried to kill the Headmaster until I saw  
the papers.  
  
Draco's controlled mask slipped and Snape reached a hand out holding the youth's shoulder.  
  
Draco, we don't know if your father had anything to do with  
the explosion last night. He was at home with the Minister   
when the news broke, Snape tried half-heartedly.  
  
No, Professor, Draco looked in the older wizard's eyes.  
No, he knew. He knew when he came to Hogsmeade. I am  
not totally blind to my father's activities. I just...  
  
Snape wiped the stray tear off the younger wizard's cheek.   
  
Just what, Draco? he asked gently.  
  
I don't want to be like my father, he whispered, his head dropping down ashamed. Snape reached out and pulled his chin up.  
  
You are not your father, Draco. You have many choices  
open to you, Snape said softly. Come talk with me   
anytime.  
  
I'd like that, sir. But now I think you need to rest, Draco said with a very small smile. Any hint of tears were gone. Snape searched the youth's eyes. He seemed more settled.   
  
Not too tired, Snape murmured, pressing gently.  
  
I promise sir. In a few days I'll come see you again, Draco said. The Potions Master was beyond exhausted, even the student could tell that. He excused himself leaving the older man seated contemplating the fire. Draco moved to the door but stopped and turned around facing the serious visage of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I'm very glad, sir, that you are all right, the student said sincerely before leaving the office.  
  
Well, that was interesting, the Headmaster said after the door closed. All three sets of eyes moved in unison to the fireplace and the Potions Master. A somewhat limp Potions Master lolling in the chair.   
  
Jeffrey was up and across the room in a trice, scanning the unconscious wizard. the Headmasters followed closely.  
  
Albus asked in concerned. The Healer was bundling up his patient.  
  
Just exhausted. Pushed himself too far. I'll get him into  
bed and pulse him awhile, the Healer replied as he levitated Snape. Still Dumbledore and Johnstone followed them into the bedroom and watched as he stripped the robe off. A clean sleep shirt was pulled on.  
  
Good thing Severus' is asleep, Jeffrey commented with a pointed stare at the two busybodies.   
  
Dr. Barnes, it's not as if I haven't taken care of ill people, Lila said sternly. But Barnes did not back down.  
  
I have no doubt of that, Headmistress. I simply know that  
Severus is intensely private and certain bounds shouldn't be  
crossed lightly, Barnes asserted.   
  
It is fine Jeffrey, Dumbledore carefully came between the two headstrong individuals. With a final glare the Healer tugged his patient to bed and lowered him in. He quickly proceeded to pull off his robes down to his shirt and leggings and slid into bed gathering up his patient.   
  
Dumbledore pulled on Johnstone and moved out of the room. Reluctantly Lila followed and accepted a chair and cuppa tea at the table.  
  
Jeffrey is very protective of Severus, the older wizard said carefully.  
  
I hadn't noticed, the witch said acerbically.  
  
He can be very, uh, assertive, Dumbledore hedged.  
  
Oh, really? Lila retorted.  
  
You wouldn't know the half of it, the Headmaster grumbled causing the witch to stifle a smile.  
  
That young upstart argues with you? she baited her friend.  
  
We argue so much you'd think we were married, he growled sipping his tea.  
I mean, just before the conference we had a real row!   
Jeffrey can be so stubborn!  
  
Really? Stubborn? Lila gave her best innocent' look. Dumbledore looked up at the witch and glared.  
  
he said definitively. Johnstone stuck her tongue out before retrieving her cup of tea. They sipped in companionable silence for several minutes.  
  
So, how long until we can go check again? Lila asked.  
  
At least thirty minutes, Dumbledore sighed. Can't go too  
soon or Jeffrey will hunker down for the duration.  
  
  
The two managed to find things to do. Johnstone returned to the Hillerman novel and Dumbledore found enough owls on his desk to keep him busy. Over an hour passed when Dr. Barnes slipped out of the bedroom fully dressed and satchel in hand. He approached the Headmaster and waited for him to finish his parchment.  
  
So, Severus is sleeping? the older wizard asked with a disarming smile.  
  
Yes, Albus. He's resting comfortably for now. Here are   
some potions for the morning. Dad will come by before  
lunch, the Healer reported dispassionately. He would have stayed curled up with Snape and monitored him all night but he needed to go back to the clinic. In any event Snape was only exhausted and not in any danger.  
  
Dumbledore rose and moved around to the Healer. He knew the younger wizard was ruffled even with the calm' demeanor. He held out his hand as if to shake Barnes' hand. Once the Healer reached out the Headmaster simply pulled him into a hug. The initial stiffness melted and Jeffrey sighed into Albus' hair.  
  
Thank you Jeffrey, Dumbledore said softly.  
  
You're welcome, Albus. He'll sleep sound tonight. Just  
keep him quiet for a few days, the young Healer replied.  
  
Quiet? Professor Snape? and the both chuckled.  
  
  
  
Snape slept the night and well into the next morning. Lila sat near the bed reading.  
  
Dumbledore asked as he entered the room. He'd been down to breakfast and had spoken to the assembled school thanking them for all their help in locating the missing Potions Master.   
  
Yes, I have a port key ready but I want to say goodbye to  
Severus, she pretended to glare. He certainly can sleep!  
  
He certainly can, Dumbledore agreed as he slipped into the lounge next to the witch.  
I will miss you Lila.   
  
I am going to miss you more, she responded, then gently kissed him. The book was forgotten as a second and third kiss followed each being returned with more and more fervor. They were just getting to tangling their tongues when Snape woke. He pushed up through the last remnants of sleep to the soft wet noises. Sitting up the Potions Master stared incredulously.  
  
oh gods, you're going at it again! Why don't you rent a  
room! Snape sputtered out. He was as effective as a bucket of cold water as both witch and wizard broke apart and looked sheepishly at him. Melodramatically Snape melted back onto the pillows and moaned.  
  
Oh sweetpea! It's all right! Lila abandoned her lover and went to the ailing wizard's side.  
  
I'll be scarred for the rest of my life, Snape huffed.   
  
Oh, right, Dumbledore retorted as he joined the vigil at bedside.  
  
Well, I might, Snape replied, looking at them with a small smile. The witch encouraged him to sit back up, arranging his pillows.  
  
Severus, you silly wizard! Dr. Barnes said you were to  
stay quiet for a few days, Johnston began and received a very childish pout in return.  
  
I have been staying quiet' for months, he complained to no avail. He found himself snugged up in a hug and the warmth and a delightful chuckle.  
  
I might just miss you more than Albus! Lila teased.   
  
Now Dumbledore pouted. The witch patted his face.  
  
I have to leave soon, Severus, she told the younger wizard.  
  
I thought you might have to, he said softly. He hated to admit it, but he liked the witch and her mothering.   
  
Now, sweetpea, I'll come back to visit. Maybe at spring  
break but for sure after school has finished for summer, Lila brushed sleep-tousled hair back and kissed his forehead. Snape smiled shyly.  
  
Well, that will make Albus happy at the least, he said weakly.  
  
Up with you! Go clean up and I'll get _lunch_ set up since  
you slept through breakfast, she scolded. The Potions Master rose slowly and wandered into the washroom. This allowed a few last moments for Johnstone and Dumbledore to make their final goodbyes in private.  
  
Lunch was leisurely enough. Plenty of thick barley soup and sandwiches. Lila took pleasure in hostessing, keeping Snape's bowl and plate full. Dumbledore mixed a set of potions into a mug of juice and passed it over.  
  
Do I have to? Snape eyed the cup wondering what this batch would do.   
  
Yes, you have to, Dumbledore assured him. James will  
be by this afternoon to see you. You had quite a set-back  
yesterday child, with being locked out in the cold and snow.  
Just a couple days of rest. With a sigh the Potions Master drained the cup.  
  
Well, Lila, I will wish you a safe trip back to the colonies, Snape teased lightly. She smiled.  
I will miss you, he softly admitted.  
  
I will miss you too. But I'll be back, she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
Perhaps we can get to the beach house for a week or   
two this summer together, Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Now I'd certainly like that! Johnstone smiled as she released Snape. She tugged him up and walked him over to the ever-present lounge and settled the drowsy wizard under a few blankets.  
  
Bye, Sweetpea. Use the lightest parchment when you   
write, she admonished warmly. Snape nodded slightly as he was slowly pulled down into sleep by the good Healer's potions.  
  
Well, Albus, I must be off. Tell Murphy I'll send his paper  
work back directly, Lila said as she straightened her robes.   
  
I will. Have a safe trip, he opened his arms for one last hug. Breaking apart she turned towards the door.  
  
Remus is walking me down to the edge so I can port out, she said as she opened the door.  
I have a feeling he may have a letter or two for me to   
carry back. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
Oh, Lila! You're not playing matchmaker are you? he accused her.  
  
Me? Never! I simply wanted to save some poor bird the  
trip. Bye, love, Johnstone slipped out of the door and left the room a little too empty for the Headmaster.  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape stretched. He didn't like taking so many healing draughts but he had to admit, at least to himself, he did feel much better after sleeping a few hours. Sitting up he glanced around the room. Albus was out and about the castle.   
  
That was good. He knew the Headmaster was missing his American friend. Keeping busy was the best thing. At the very least Snape no longer had to worry about walking in on those two while they were, uh, occupied. He shuddered. It didn't really bother him on most counts, but Albus was as close to a father as he'd ever had. The thought he could be intimate was best left just that: a thought. Not a live action show complete with tongue!  
  
Pushing up he made his way to the loo. Perhaps a shower? Yes. His hair was feeling very grungy. A good hot shower would do the trick.  
  
Before he reached the washroom he looked at the main door. The ward was vibrating alerting him someone was outside. Curious... No one had knocked. Snape drew closer to the shimmering ward. If it were a stranger or someone that was not a friend to the Headmaster it would cast a slightly red glow.   
  
No, no danger. Someone the ward recognized. He was very curious now. Who would just stand out there without coming in? If they'd got to the door then they knew the passwords. Well, maybe he should open the door.  
  
Reaching the doorknob he again checked the ward. Safe. Nothing for it...  
  
The door opened to reveal Dr. James and Minerva McGonagall. In rather close proximity. In fact...  
  
Oh for gods sakes! You too? GO RENT A ROOM! the Potions Master screeched and slammed the door nearly running for the washroom.  
  
Oh dear James, do you think Severus is upset? Minerva looked up at the Healer snug in his arms. Her hair, normally fastened in a tight bun, had fallen down past her shoulders due to the Healer's nimble fingers that were still tangled in the long, soft tresses.  
  
I'm sure he is, my dear one, James said as he moved down for another kiss. She ran her hand over his shoulder and up to his neck stroking the skin softly.  
  
We'll have to apologize, she murmured into the warm lips.  
  
James said as he began the kiss anew.  
  
  
  
~finis~  
  
  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and kind emails.   
  
  
A special thanks to my dear friend HLB who has been supportive, suggestive and superb in her editing skills. This was a lot of fun to write and your wit and ideas only enhanced the process.  
  



End file.
